Wolf Boy-Black Prince (Remake) -Meanie Ver-
by Daiogyu
Summary: Wonwoo berbohong kpd teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dgn menunjukkan gambar namja tidak dikenal yg ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo meminta kpd Mingyu ntk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yg memberikan kesan namja baik ternyata menjadi namja super sadis, bagaimana nasib Wonwoo? CHAP 20 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

"maaf membuatmu bolos sekolah"

"tak masalah, lagi pula menyenangkan"

"Karena kita beda sekolah, aku jadi khawatir"

"tak usah khawatirkan aku" jawabnya datar

"cha... aku lewat sini" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya miring ke arah kanan pertanda ia akan menaiki kereta untuk pulang kerumah. "oh.. begitu" jawab sahabatnya.

"sampai nanti" pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah temannya tanda perpisahan. "Oh! Sampai nanti" sahut sahabatnya itu.

CKLICK! CKREK!

Suara kamera yang sedang digunakan dengan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru muda dihadapannya yang digenggam oleh namja.

"ha?"

EPISODE 1 CUE!

Wolf Boy-Black Prince

"Junghan-ah! Lihat" Wonwoo langsung tersenyum manis kearah Junghan yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan bingung "ha?"

Wonwoo mencibir sebentar "aish.. ini latihan tersenyum, tahu! dengan begini kita bisa mendapatkan teman saat disekolah nanti, ya tidak?" jelas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, Junghan memutar bola matanya malas sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda karena kelakuan aneh Wonwoo "tidak sepertinya" jawab Junghan malas. "EH?! Setidaknya jangan menjawab asal seperti itu"

.

"Berteman adalah salah satu jiwa dari anak SMA, kau tahu?" Jelas Wonwoo , lagi. pemuda Yoon itu mencibir mendengar penjelasan memaksa sahabatnya itu "mungkin kau benar Won, tapi tak usah kau paksakan kalau bisa" usul Junghan.

"Hei!.. tidak kok! 3 tahun dari sekarang akan menentukan kehidupanku, bahagia disurga atau sengsara dineraka" elak Wonwoo sambil berimajinasi dibagian akhir ucapannya tentang surga atau neraka.

"hah? Sengsara dineraka?" tanya Junghan sambil melirik sahabatnya itu, Wonwoo mengangguk "yah.. aku tidak mau hidup sengsara dineraka" jawabnya sambil menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya didagunya sambil memasang wajah sengsara padahal.. yang dimaksudkan neraka itu artinya ia tidak mendapatkan teman dikelasnya.

Junghan mengusap pipinya kesal "daripada latihan seperti itu mending pikirkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan" usulnya sambil mempercepat langkah menuju sekolahnya yang masih lumayan jauh. "oh! Begitu ya? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan pagar pembatas jalan dengan lapangan bola ditaman yang sedang ia lewat bersama Junghan.

"yah.. aku tidak tahu banyak, jadi tidak bisa membantu"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang pasrah itu "aah~ jangan bilang begit— "

BRUGH!

"UGH!"

.

 **Jebakan makan tuan –Bagian1- Pembohong**

.

"wuah! Tepat waktu! Bagus-bagus" bangga Wonwoo sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari. "'bagus' apanya?! Kita hampir telat bodoh!" kesal Junghan yang memerah karena menahan kesal dan juga nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Wonwoo tertawa canggung "ahhaaha... yah, maksudnya yang tadi, itu luar biasa" Junghan melepas sepatu outdoornya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu indoor "dan salah siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo.

 _Flashback-_

" _ **aah~ jangan bilang begit— "**_

 _ **BRUGH!**_

" _ **UGH!"**_

" _ **W-Wonwoo! Kenapa?" panik Junghan sambil berlari ke arah Wonwoo yang tergeletak ditanah. "t-tiba-tiba saja kena tendangan bola..." jawab Wonwoo tak bergerak sedikitpun.**_

" _ **Hyungdeul! Ambilkan bolanya" teriak 3 orang anak laki-laki yang tadi bermain bola. "YAK! Sebelum minta bola, minta maaf dulu!" Wonwoo langsung bangun dan berteriak kearah anak laki-laki tadi.**_

" _ **mengerikan" bisik salah satu dari dua namja dibelakang Wonwoo, "uh.. lebih baik menjauh darinya, ayo pergi" timpal namja satunya lagi. Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah dua namja itu 'oh? Seragam yang sama denganku. Mungkin dia satu angkatan denganku...gawat, jika ada kabar buruk denganku?' pikir Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan kedua namja itu.**_

 _ **Wonwoo langsung beranjak berdiri sambil memegang bola yang tadi mengenai kepalanya "bercanda kok, tidak masalah! Hanya membuat suasana!" bohongnya sambil tersenyum.**_

" _ **cepat berikan bolanya!" sahut salah satu anak kecil tadi tidak sabaran**_

" _ **bola!"sahut namja kedua**_

" _ **bola!"dan yang ketiga juga tidak sabaran.**_

 _ **Wonwoo mengernyit kesal "d-dasar, okee sekarang lihatlah tendangan dariku!" sahut Wonwoo dengan suara ceria yang terlihat sekali kalau itu sedang dipaksakan, Wonwoo melempar bola tempat dikakinya dan menendangnya.**_

 _ **DUG! SWINGGG~ /?**_

 _ **PRANKKK!**_

 _ **Dewi fortuna sangat menyayangi Wonwoo hari ini sehingga bola yang seharusnya ditendang kedepan malah melayang kebelakang dan mengenai kaca salah satu rumah dibelakangnya. "HEEEH?!" teriak Wonwoo tak percaya.**_

Flashback end.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"makanya jangan sok bisa bermain bola" cibir Junghan sambil menaiki tangga ke arah kelas yang diikuti Wonwoo dibelakangnya "soalnya ada orang satu sekolah dengan kita disana" jawab Wonwoo membela diri. "syukurlah orang yang tinggal disitu orang baik, tapi jika kau seperti itu terus suatu saat kau akan kena batunya. Mengerti?" Junghan menepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo, "iya.." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"chaa. Kelasku lewat sana." Junghan menunjuk ke arah kirinya, Wonwoo bergumam tanda mengerti.

PUK! Junghan menepuk (sedikit mendorong) punggung Wonwoo kedepan.

"percaya dirilah Jeon Wonwoo, membuat teman dengan senyuman, kan?"

Wonwoo menatap Junghan lama, lalu akhirnya ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk "ne!"

.

.

.

 _Satu langkah awal dari keberhasilan.. Yosh! –Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"eh? Junghan, punya adik perempuan yaa?"

Junghan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "wuahh enak, aku tidak punya. Jadi iri haha" canda salah satu teman baru Junghan. "haha dia Cuma bikin onar kok, kalau ingin sendirian saja susah sekali" jawab Junghan. Yeoja yang tadi berbicara dengan Junghan menatap lelaki yang melewati mereka dan mengabaikan Junghan yang sedang berbicara mengenai adiknya.

"namja tadi keren, ya?"

"ya! Sangat keren"

"um! Setuju kelas ini akan menjadi populer"

"namanya siapa, yaaa?"

"sudah punya pacar belum, ya?"

Junghan memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya yang memerah, ia melihat namja yang baru saja melewati tempat duduknya. Junghan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu 'bagaimana dengan Wonwoo ya?'batinnya tidak tertarik dengan namja yang masih teman-temannya perhatikan.

.

Wonwoo Side

.

'k-kok bisa? Kenapa semuanya sudah punya kelompok?' batin Wonwoo miris sambil memperhatikan kelasnya melihat _calon teman-temannya_ berbicara satu sama lain dari tempat duduknya yang berada dipaling belakang baris kedua.

Srekk..

Wonwoo melirik sebelah kanannya seorang namja meletakkan tasnya, 'wah itu dia!' batin Wonwoo senang sambil memperhatikan gantungan tas namja di sebelahnya itu. "Wuahh.. gantungan kuncinya keren sekali! Aku juga su—" ucapan Wonwoo terhenti saat melihat wajah kaget namja yang ada disebelahnya, "mwoya?" tanya namja itu. "i-ituu—" gugup Wonwoo.

"Oi Seungkwan!" sesosok(?) namja bertubuh pendek menyapa namja disebelah Wonwoo sambil memainkan ponselnya "Dino-ya! Kita satu kelas?" sapa namja disebelah Wonwoo yang diketahui bernama Seungkwan.

"lama tak bertemu" jawab namja pendek bernama Dino tadi.

Wonwoo memperhatikan kedua namja itu di telinga Seungkwan ada tindikkan dan di lengan dino ada tato kecil. "long time no see ya, Gimana liburan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Seungkwan, "tahu tidak? Pacarku beli mobil baru lagi..." jawab Dino sambil mendekati Seungkwan,"oh? Jinjja?" ucap Seungkwan tak percaya, Dino mengusap rambutnya kebelakang pelan "hah.. walaupun sedikit konyol ke Busan naik mobil." Sombong Dino yang dijawab gelak tawa Seungkwan "hahaha! Itu konyol sekali"

.

Wonwoo side

' rasanya jauh sekali...' batin Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan kedua namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan polos, 'oh! Aku tidak boleh menyerah disini...' batin Wonwoo lagi sambil menghapus peluh yang ada disekitar dahinya.

.

"pacarmu terdengar sangat bodoh ya" jawab Dino sambil tertawa. "daripada kau punya pacar om-om, kan?"sindir Seungkwan.

"jangan terlalu memuji pacar sendiri"

Seungkwan dan Dino mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wonwoo yang duduk dengan posisi (sok) keren dengan bertopang dagu dimejanya.

"yang penting punya pacar yang perhatian, kan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sombong ke dua namja tadi

.

 **2 bulan kemudian**

.

.

.

"tau tidak, pacarkan sangat menyebalkan. Masa dia meminta tanganku diikat saja saat melakukan 'itu' membuatku muak" kesal Dino sambil memakai eyelinernya takut terlihat sangat sipit katanya. Heol

"parah sekali, seme itu sangat bodoh, kenapa suka sekali mengikuti adegan film panas, benar kan?"

"ehe... sayang sekali, padahal lebih enak kalo melakukannya" sahut Wonwoo sambil menopang dagu dimejanya. "eh?! Wonwoo kau sudah pernah mencobanya?" tanya Dino penasaran, "Jeongmal? Pacarmu keren, iya tidak" timpal Seungkwan, Wonwoo tersenyum merendahkan "haha tidak kok, malahan dia super mesum" jawab Wonwoo, "seperti...'letakkan kakimu disini sebentar'" kata Wonwoo sambil menunjuk daerah pahanya.

"tapi seme sangat lucu saat begitu'kan?, yah aku tinggal bilang 'oke' dan menikmatinya" lanjut Wonwoo lagi sambil tersenyum miring dan membuat gestur melingkar dimeja dengan jari telunjuknya.

"ah begitu?"

"yah, mungkin kau bisa melakukan itu. Pacarku orang dewasa jadi tidak mungkin melakukan seperti itu" –Dino

"akhir-akhir ini pacarku mendapatkan panggilan dari majalah namja walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau dia memang dari kantor model" timpal Seungkwan "ha! Saat kencan dia mengajakku pergi ke hotel untuk makan malam" kata Dino sambil tertawa pelan.

"pacarmu terlihat sangat jadul, tidak mungkin jadi model" sindir Dino, "siapa yang bahagia punya pacar om-om?"sindir Seungkwan balik.

* _manse manse manse yeah, manse manse man—*_ ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi. "oh! Chagiya" wajah Wonwoo bersemu sambil melihat kearah ponselnya, ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar kelas "aku pergi dulu yaa" pamitnya pada Seungkwan dan Dino.

Wonwoo langsung berlari ke toilet sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya "hai chagiyaa~" jawabnya manja, "chagiya apanya?!" tanya Junghan kesal sambil mematikan ponselnya. "Junghan-ah..."

"setiap kali kau menyuruhku menelponmu, pulsaku habis banyak tahu!" kesal Junghan menggapain kerah baju Wonwoo dan mengguncangnya. "kali ini akan kubayar jadi jangan marah" kata Wonwoo sambil memegangi lengan Junghan takut.

"marah lah! Mau sampai kapan kau pura-pura pacaran?"

"m-mianhae..."

"dasar. Lebih baik katakan yang sebenarnya saja, kalau kau tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya"

" tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" jawab Wonwoo sambil menggeleng tiga kali(?), "soalnya dikelompokku sukanya cerita tentang pacaran jika aku memberi tahu mereka bisa gantung diri aku" jelas Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"hah.. dari awal tingkatanmu dengan mereka sudah berbeda, kenapa tidak keluar saja?" Junghan menatap Wonwoo dalam, "ya, tapi.. kelompok dikelas sudah terbentuk, jika aku keluar. Aku tidak bisa punya teman" jawab Wonwoo sambil memaikan jari-jari tangannya.

"merepotkan.."

"ya! Pokoknya! Aku Cuma bisa berbohong,, jika tidak.." Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya.

Krieett..

"ah, aku juga merasakan begitu, pacar Wonwoo kan?"

Wonwoo segera menarik lengan Junghan kesalah satu bilik toilet begitu mendengar suara Seungkwan dan Dino yang sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"aku engga percaya dia punya pacar."

"ya... aku juga engga pernah melihatnya" jawab Seungkwan

"kamu juga?"

"dia tidak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan foto pacarnya"

"katanya sih dia tidak suka menyimpan fotonya."

"saat aku bilang ingin ketemu pacarnya, dia selalu ganti topik"

"ya.. itu terdengar tidak wajar"

"pasti dia berbohong punya pacar"

"benar.. dia selalu bersikap aneh"

"seperti dia mengatur ponselnya setiap hari"

"haha! Parah sekali" sahut Dino sambil menyusul Seungkwan berjalan keluar toilet.

.

Junghan menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam karena panik "hahh.. kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi"

'g-gawat! Jika rahasiaku terbongkar... '

.

.

.

'gawat, gawat,gawat! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tidak mungkin mendapatkan pacar secara tiba-tiba.. kalau saja bisa disewa..' batin Wonwoo sambil menatap banner rental motor miris.

"sst.. hei! Lihat orang itu keren sekali, ya?" bisik perempuan yang sedang bergosip di sebelah Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang dikatakan keren tadi.

Diseberang sana

Ada namja tinggi berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan balutan baju sleeve berwarna biru tua dengan celana panjang Jeans, sepatu kets berwarna putih

" _dia engga pernah ngeliatin foto pacarnya"_

Wonwoo mengingat kembali apa yang Seungkwan dan Dino inginkan tadi saat ditoilet, ' ah! Itu dia aku hanya perlu fotonya, kan? Akan kubuat dia menjadi pacarku' batin Wonwoo senang

CKRIK!

'DAPAT!' batin Wonwoo senang, 'Eh? Dia melihat ke kamera' Wonwoo memperhatikan foto kamera yang didapatkannya.

"barusan kau mengambil fotoku?" tanya namja dihadapannya. Wonwoo menyadari posisinya, ia berada sangat dekat dengan namja dihadapannya. 'ah.. bagaimana ini? Pelanggaran, mengambil foto ilegal, kejahatan. Aduh mati aku' batin Wonwoo panik.

"OHH! Lihat, ada apa itu!" teriak Wonwoo sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang namja itu.

"hm? Tidak ada apa-ap— heh? Kemana dia" bingung namja itu saat melihat Wonwoo tak ada dihadapannya lagi.

.

.

"uh.. hampir saja, jika dia membuat keributan disitu aku bisa dicap sebagai penjahat." –ini kejahatan, jangan coba dirumah-

' dengan begini terselesaikan! Kehidupanku dineraka tidak akan terjadi lagi!' batin Wonwoo bangga sambil menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan foto namja yang tadi diambilnya.

.

.

.

"Eh? Ini beneran pacarmu?" tanya Seungkwan tak percaya, "tidak mungkin. Dia keren sekali!" sahut Dino tak percaya. "ya,'kan? Bahkan aku saja seperti bermimpi punya pacar seperti itu."

Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo "ahh.. seperti itu" Dino masih menatap ponsel Wonwoo lama dan intens " orang ini, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya..."

"ohh? Benarkah? Dimanaa?" tanya Seungkwan

'uhh.. jangan bilang dia artis atau model? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tapi... dia keren' batin Wonwoo khawatir,

"sepertinya di—"

SET!

Wonwoo langsung mengambil ponselnya cepat dan tersenyum canggung "Cuma perasaanmu saja! Lebih baik kita makan siang saja dulu" ajak Wonwoo mengalihkan topik.

.

.

"emm.. dia siapa ya?" tanya Dino sambil menopang dagu mengabaikan makan siangnya yang sudah tersedia dihadapannya, "Dino-ya. Sudah cukup tidak usah dibahas" cegah Wonwoo sambil memakan makanannya pelan.

"boleh minta ayam gorengnya?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengambil ayam goreng Dino. Dengan cepat Dino menepis tangan Seungkwan "andwe! Nekkoya!"

.

"...Pangeran!" teriak Dino

"eh? Pangeran?"

"pacarmu adalah Kim Mingyu dari Kelas 8!" kata Dino

"heh?" sahut namja dibelakang yang kebetulan sedang melintas dibelakang Dino, Wonwoo menatap namja dibelakang Dino tak percaya.

"oh! Kau yang kemarin—" belum selesai namja bernama Kim Mingyu tadi berbicara, Wonwoo lebih dulu menyeretnya keluar dari area kantin.

"Dino-ya.." panggil Seungkwan sambil menatap kepergian Wonwoo dan Mingyu, " apa tadi... Kim Mingyu?" tanya Dino, Seungkwan langsung menatap Dino " Ye?! Jadi pacarnya Wonwoo...?!"

.

.

'gawat...gawat..super gawat, siapa sangka dia satu sekolah denganku' batin Wonwoo sambil terengah-engah. "jadi? Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Mingyu sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, "e-eh! Jadi be-begini—"

Puk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah sapu tangan mendarat di dahi Wonwoo yang berkeringat "keringatmu banyak sekali. Kau tak apa-apa" tanya Mingyu, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika kau mau aku akan mendengarkannya"tawarnya sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah memerah ' apa mungkin dia mau membantuku? Tetapi dia b-baik sekali, bukan hanya penampilannya yang sempurna.. dia seperti pangeran' puji Wonwoo dalam hati

"a-ah! Ano..."

 _Like ooh-ahh!_ Hai... ini aku bawain ff lama dari 8 bulan yang lalu sudah bersarang di laptopku...

Semoga sukaaa~ part 2 besok aku post! ^^

Oh iya ini remake dari anime Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouiji

Bisa di tonton via youtube / download disini(w.w. /chart/top-anime-romance-terpopuler-terbaik-dan-terfavorit/)

Lio3


	2. Chapter 2

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

EPISODE 1 PART 2 CUE!

Wolf Boy-Black Prince

"begitu. Aku mengerti ceritamu" kata Mingyu

Sekarang Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang duduk di bangku kayu yang tersedia ditaman tempat dimana Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu tadi, Wonwoo menunduk memperhatikan tanah yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada namja disebelahnya 'ini sangat memalukan. Entah bagaimana perasaanya setelah mendengarkannya...' batin Wonwoo dengan wajah yang abstrak entah apa yang di ekspresikannya *Lio pun tak tau-_-*

"boleh saja"

"Ye? Apa?" Wonwoo kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Minggyu, ia langsung menatap Mingyu yang sedang melirik kecil kearahnya juga "artinya aku hanya perlu pura-pura menjadi pacarmu, kan?"

Wonwoo berdiri dan menatap Mingyu kagum sambil membatin (lagi-) 'oh Tuhan! Orang sebaik ini ternyata masih ada ya? Dunia tidak sepenuhnya jahat' kalau ini dikomik mungkin akan ada bunga bahkan malaikat dibelakang Wonwoo dengan efek seperti Camera360 yang membuat segalanya buram dan putih sangking bahagianya.

"kalau begitu—" sahut Mingyu

" YA?" tanya Wonwoo yang langsung excited begitu Mingyu berbicara.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan (seperti perenggangan untuk tangan) "berputarlah tiga kali, pegang tanganku dan katakan guk" kata Mingyu dengan ekpresi licik.

.

 **Senjata Makan Tuan-Pembohong-**

.

DENG!

'ekpresinya berubah...' Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya, "ya? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya" tanya Wonwoo polos.

"cepat lakukan" perintah Mingyu

"cepat lakukan? Tapi—"

Mingyu berdecih kecil sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada bangku kayu yang didudukinya "ha... Jangan bersikap bodoh" Mingyu tersenyum licik "atau.. kau pikir aku mau melakukannya dengan gratis?" Mingyu berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo tajam "jika kau menjadi anjingku,maka aku tidak keberatan main pacaran konyol ini" lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang ditatap Mingyu memberikan tatapan polosnya, masih belum mengerti rupanya.

'anjing?' tanya Wonwoo dalam hati

"HAH? Anjing?! Tidak mungkin aku mau!" teriak Wonwoo saat sudah mengerti, Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyol Wonwoo yang sudah sadar dengan kalimatnya "oh? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak mau, maaf jika aku membocorkan rahasiamu." Kata Mingyu sambil beranjak dari duduknya "Ookami Shoujo" lanjut Mingyu.

"Ookami Shoujo?" Wonwoo membayangkan bagaimana teman-temannya tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya karena ia ketahuan berbohong.

Wonwoo berputar 3kali dan...

"GUK!" ucapnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya sambil tertawa merendahkan "ya, ya! Anak baik. Tapi orang tuamu pasti akan menangis jika melihatmu begini. Kau terlihat sangat bodoh tau, tapi ini bagus untuk mwmbuang waktu" kata Mingyu menepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan lalu berjalan keluar taman sekolah baru beberapa langkah dia ambil, Mingyu membalikkan badan ke arah Wonwoo "berjuanglah menjadi imut, Pochi"

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan menatap kepergian Mingyu dengan wajah marahnya "bikin jengkel!"

.

.

Dikelas

.

'memang benar aku meminta tolong padanya, tapi jadi anjingnya?!' pikir Wonwoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya kesal

KRINGGG!

Bel bunyi sekolah sudah berbunyi , Wonwoo mengangkat tasnya ke atas meja dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, ia menghela nafas kasar ' apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Engga mungkin!' panik Wonwoo yang langsung pucat saat membayangkan Mingyu hendak menjualnya atau menggunakannya sebagai penghilang stress dan yang parahnya lagi Wonwoo membayangkan Mingyu hendak melakukan hal-hal mesum dengannya.

"Wonwoo? Ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan yang melihat Wonwoo berwajah panik dan pucat, Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke Seungkwan "kau tampak kurang sehat" kata Seungkwan.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung "ahaha, tidak kok. Aku sehat saja!"

"Jeon Wonwoo" panggil salah satu anak didalam kelas, Wonwoo langsung menoleh dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum canggung "ya?"

"dari tadi ada yang memanggilmu.." kata yeoja di depannya

"memanggilku?"

"itu... Mingyu" lanjut yeoja itu sambil menunjuk Mingyu yang sedang bersandar di pintu dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tampan.

's-sudah datang saja dia...' batin Wonwoo murung

"aku pergi dulu" kata yeoja tadi pamit didepan Mingyu, Mingyu tersenyum "ya, terimakasih" Yeoja itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah "t-tidak masalah"

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu yang masih tersenyum ke yeoja tadi sambil memejamkan mata sombong "ada perlu apa?"

GYUTT~

Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo "bukan begitu? Anjing harus cepat kemari kalau dipanggil" kata Mingyu pelan sambil terus mencubit pipi Wonwoo. "Ayo pulang" ajak Mingyu

Wonwoo yang habis dicubit hanya bisa menurut saja mengekori Mingyu melangkah.

Sedangkan Seungkwan dan Dino menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang pergi dari kelas. Mungkin iri.

.

.

.

"hoi, kenapa jaga jarak begitu?" tanya Mingyu sambil memegang ponsel miliknya dan Wonwoo, sedangkan yang ditanya sedang memasang tangan dengan posisi kungfu, takut diapa-apain oleh Mingyu. Heol

"apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Mingyu lagi, "tidak kok" jawab Wonwoo setia dengan posisi tangannya, Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang ada dijalan yang sedang mereka telusuri "tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu" Mingyu berjalan memasuki taman baru beberapa langkah ia sadar Wonwoo tidak mengikutinya, Mingyu berbalik melihat dimana Wonwoo.

"j-jadi kenapa kita pergi ke taman?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih berdiri didepan pintu taman,dengan tampang ketakutan. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas "soalnya ini jalan pintas, bodoh"

"nih, aku sudah selesai" Mingyu memberikan ponsel berwarna biru muda milik Wonwoo sambil tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo. "kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu, benarkan?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya sambil tersenyum kecil "hah.. kau ini kenapa? Bukannya sudah kukatakan?" Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki taman, Wonwoo langsung mengikuti Mingyu "jadi kau tidak akan menjualku? Ata menggunakanku sebagai penghilang stress? Atau melakukan hal aneh denganku?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir pada dirinya sendiri.

"tentu tidak, kau pikir aku namja seperti apa?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo langsung menunduk pasrah mengingat imajinasi anehnya tentang Mingyu.

"sayang sekali aku tidak butuh uang ataupun namja" jelas Mingyu

Mendengar itu Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya ' apa itu?jadi apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Apa ia masih suka dengan yeoja?'

Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya dan melihat Mingyu yang sedang berhenti dan menoleh ke salah satu sisi taman .

"ayo, monggu! Ke sini ke sini!" terlihat ahjumma sedang bermain bersama anjingnya.

Mingyu menatap anjing itu dengan tatapan dalam "aku sangat menyukai anjing"

"ha?" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menatap anjing dan ahjumma itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mingyu yang masih setia dengan anjing tadi.

"mereka polos. Jika kau bilang tunggu mereka akan menunggumu, seperti orang bodoh. Tidak peduli selapar apapun mereka,dan seberapa buruk kita memperlakukannya. Mereka akan mengikuti perintah dari tuannya." Jelas Mingyu

"Imut sekali sampai membuatku merinding" lanjutnya dengan ekpresi licik dan tersenyum rendah. Wonwoo terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Mingyu yang drastis. " aku pikir, lebih baik kau tertarik dengan itu?" Mingyu mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo lembut.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu Wonwoo terdiam membeku dengan tangan Mingyu yang terus mengusak puncak kepalanya itu.

.

.

.

TININIT TININIT/?==

Wonwoo membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _From: Kim Mingyu_

 _Title : None_

 _Text :_

 _Belikan aku buku catatan_

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya geram, 'pada akhirnya, orang ini hanya mau melakukan hal seenaknya saja!' batin Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari toko buku yang berada agak jauh dari sekolahnya.

TININIT TININIT/?==

 _From : Kim Mingyu_

 _Title : None_

 _Text :_

 _Bawakan bukuku aku di ruang belajar_

'benar-benar! MENYUSAHKAN!' teriak Wonwoo dalam diam*-_-*

.

Wonwoo membaringkan kepalanya dimeja dengan lemas, Seungkwan dan Dino yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mendekati Wonwoo yang terlihat kelelahan "Wonwoo-ya. Ada apa?" tanya Dino, "Mau kentang goreng?" tawar Seungkwan sambil menyodorkan kentang goreng yang dibawanya.

BRUK!

Seungkwan dan Dino langsung kaget, pasalnya Wonwoo yang daritadi membaringkan kepalanya dimeja langsung duduk tegap dan membuka ponselnya

 _From : Kim Mingyu_

 _Title : Cepat!_

 _Text :_

 _Temui aku dikantin, cepat belikan aku minum._

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya sengsara, tapi sedetik kemudia langsung mengubah ekspresinya dengan wajah ceria "Mian! Pacarku memanggilku, jadi aku harus pergi!" pamit Wonwoo langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"ya, ya~ si 'pangeran', kan?" Seungkwan duduk sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya "semua orang membicarakannya, padahal dia biasa saja" lanjutnya. Dino duduk didepan Seungkwan dan menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum miring "benar! Mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia"

"dan dia sebenarnya super mesum, itu yang dikatakan Wonwoo. Kan?"

"benar sekali"

Dino dan Seungkwan tersenyum miring sambil menyatukan jari telunjuk mereka, "kenapa tidak?"

.

.

Dikantin

.

" Kau terlambat, mau membuatku menunggu?" tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo kesal, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lemah "Mian" jawab Wonwoo.

"cha.. ini minummu, aku akan pergi" Wonwoo meletakkan minuman kalengnya di meja tempat Mingyu memakan makan siangnya.

"duduk" perintah Mingyu

"eh?"

"kau juga lapar,kan? Aku akan membelikan untukmu" kata Mingyu

Wonwoo langsung tersenyum ceria "Benarkah?!"

Mingyu mendekati wajah Wonwoo dan mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum "air putih"

Mingyu meletakkan gelas air putih didepan Wonwoo dan membuka minuman kalengnya. 'jahat... ini terlalu jahat, seberapa sadisnya pangeran ini?' batin Wonwoo sambil meminum air putihnya sedih.

"Wonwoo dan pacarnyaa~"

Wonwoo menghentikan acara minumnya dan menatap Seungkwan dan Dino yang datang ke-mejanya dan Mingyu.

"dengar-dengar kalian lagi makan disini" kata Seungkwan ceria

"jadi kami datang untuk melihat" lanjut Dino

Wonwoo menatap kedua temannya heran "Seungkwan, Dino?!"

Seungkwan mencondongkan badannya kedepan sambil menatap Wonwoo "kenapa makan bersama, biasanya sendirian?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung "Y-yah, sejak kami sudah ketahuan sudah pacaran—"

Seungkwan dan Dino duduk dihadapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, Mingyu yang tak tahu apa-apa menatap Wonwoo "siapa mereka?" tanyanya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu "mereka temanku, yang kemarin aku bicarakan" jawab Wonwoo, Mingyu menatap kedua teman Wonwoo yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"hai!" Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum

"halo?" sedangkan Dino hanya tersenyum kecil

Mingyu tersenyum "ah, jadi mereka ya"

Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu was-was 'aku sudah melakukan perintahmu..jadi tolong lakukan dengan benar!' mohon Wonwoo.

"bangapta. Aku Kim Mingyu, pacarku selalu bicara tentang kalian" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum tampan.

'bagus! Sempurna'—Wonwoo

"wuahh" kata Seungkwan ditimpali dengan siulan rendah Dino.

'?' –Wonwoo

Wonwoo menatap kedua temannya bingung, "Seperti rumor ya!" kata Dino, " 'memang pangeran kita' itulah yang mereka katakan" sahut Seungkwan

"hal seperti ini.."

"pantas saja karena itu kau sembunyikan" goda Seungkwan

"a-ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo

"ya ya, pangeran Mingyu" panggil Seungkwan

"apa benar kamu suka main ikat-ikatan?" tanya Dino menggoda dengan suara nyaringnya. Semua orang yang berada dikantin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"hei!" sahut Wonwoo panik, Mingyu menatap kedua namja kecil itu datar "apa?"

"yahh.. itu kata Wonwoo sih, katanya kau memaksa mengikatnya" ucap Seungkwan sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Wonwoo.

"dia dikenal sebagai pangeran, tapi punya hobi yang mesum" kata Seungkwan sambil memainkan kerahnya "um.. bukankah itu sangat menarik dan bahaya?" sahut Dino sambil tersenyum licik

Wonwoo mendengar apa yang kedua temannya ocehkan sambil mengepal erat kedua tangannya diatas pahanya 'hentikan itu tidak benar' katanya memohon dalam hati.

"jangan melihat buku dari sampulnyaa!"

"aku tidak menyangka dia menyukai hal seperti itu!"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya dalam 'ini salahku jangan bawa Mingyu ke dalam perbuatanku!'

"apa kau melakukannya setiap hari?"goda Seungkwan makin panas

Wonwoo yang tidak tahan menegakkan tubuhnya " Cerita itu semua bo—"teriak Wonwoo tidak selesai karena Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk diam.

Mingyu tersenyum miring sambil menatap kedua namja itu tajam "benar. Aku menyukainya" kata Mingyu menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Mendengar apa yang Mingyu ucapkan Dino dan Seungkwan tertawa "Wow!" ucap mereka berdua.

GREB!

Mingyu menarik dagu Seungkwan hingga Seungkwan terpaksa untuk berdiri dan Dino berhenti tertawa "Mengikat sampai kau tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhmu sedikit pun. Sampai kau tidak bisa menggunakan mulut menyebalkanmu ini. Mau mencobanya?" tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi tajamnya, wajah Seungkwan memerah karena malu dan takut dengan Mingyu dihadapnnya sekarang "uh.. tidak" jawabnya takut sedangkan Dino menatap Seungkwan was was.

Mingyu melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Seungkwan dan berbalik ke arah orang-orang yang masih setia pada pertunjukkan Dino dan Seungkwan tentang dirinya dan Wonwoo.

"Semuanya. Maaf menggangu waktu makan kalian" maaf Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo yang masih terkepal keras "ayo pergi" ajak Mingyu sambil menggandeng Wonwoo keluar dari kantin.

"ha? Apa maksudnya?"

"sepertinya itu Cuma candaan?"

"ada apa sih?"

Bisik bisik ramai yang tadinya sempat berhenti karena aktivitas Dino dan Seungkwan, langsung ada setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari kantin meninggalkan Seungkwan dan Dino yang membeku.

.

"tu-tunggu.. Mingyu, tanganku.." bisik Wonwoo pelan saat Mingyu menggenggam tangannya erat. "jangan. Tetap seperti ini sebentar lagi" pinta Mingyu

"eh?"

"temanmu sedang melihat" kata Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang dan mendapatkan Dino dan Seungkwan sedang mengintip mereka berdua dari balik pintu.

"tidak alami kalau kita lepas tangan sekarang" jelasnya

.

.

.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke gedung belakang yang memang sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitas disekitar gedung. "sepertinya disini sudah aman" prediksi Mingyu sambil menatap pintu yang ada didepannya. Wonwoo bergumam mengerti.

"tadi teman yang sangat baik" kritik Mingyu

"maaf ya"

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang tertunduk dihadapannya " ini salahku, sekarang kau malah disangka mesum" jelas Wonwoo.

"oh.. aku tidak peduli"

"tapi..."

TUKK!

"aduh!" Wonwoo mengaduh saat Mingyu menyentil (?) dahinya keras

"diamlah, sudah lupakan. Kau pacarku, kan? Diam saja dan biarkan aku melindungimu"

"Mingyu-ssi" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan ekspresi blanknya 'dia bilang merepotkan tapi dia melakukan sejauh ini, untukku?'

Mingyu tersenyum sekilas lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum miring "yah.. kau harus membalas semua jasa ini"

"tapi pria mana yang main ikat-ikatan dengan pacarnya?" Mingyu menyilangkan lengannya dan bersandar ke dinding dibelakangnya. "itu semua bohong—" kata Wonwoo membela diri

"ya ya.. yang penting kau harus membayarnya"

Wonwoo langsung menundukkan wajahnya sambil mencemberutkan bibirnya imut. "dan bukan Mingyu-ssi tapi Mingyu-ah" kata Mingyu tersenyum kecil pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya masih dengan cemberut kecil di bibir manisnya 'apa aku mengambil pilihan yang benar dengan bergantung padanya tapi untuk saat ini, aku akan tetap dipanggil Ookami Shoujo' batin Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam gemas langsung mengusak kepala Wonwoo lembut.

EPISODE 1 PART 2 CLEAR!

TBC

SOON EPISODE 2!

.

.

Hai.. akhirnya part 2 udah muncul/? Ini aku bingung. Soalnya kalo 1 episode langsung banyak itu bakalan ribet banget bacanya== apalagi buat kalian yang ngebacanya via hp, tekor kali scroll kebawahnya.

Jadi ini Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji lagi aku benerin ulang, pasalnya lagi dilema/? Ookami shoujo ada 12 episode kalo aku jadiin part 1 part 2 jadi 24Chapter ntar T^T *tuhan tolong diriku –nyanyi-/?*

Udah kita serahkan saja kedepannya seperti apa yang penting aku update==

 _ **Review Reply =**_

 _ **ICE14 : Halooo! Sebenernya awal itu aku mau buat Seungkwan yang make jadinya aneh gitu== makanya waktu si Marine ngomong aku jadiin partnya Dino padahal yg seharusnya gitu kan si Seungkwan. Ada dong yg dibeda-bedain~ masa si Wonwoo jadinya Girly banget kaya si Erika kan ga mungkin xD. Thanks for Review yaa~**_

 _ **Nisaditta : halo nisa~ hehe makasih reviewnyaa. Duh jimayu /.\ oke semangat! Thanks for review yaa~**_

 _ **Shun Akira : Ohorat~ ada juga yang favnya sama kaya aku3 hahaha. Yup! Ini udah next ;) thanks for review yaa~**_

 _ **Korokurakwayun : halloo~~ syukur deh kalo sukaa. Aku juga stress ga punya pacar gimana nihh .g, ih kok kita sama-sama jomblo? Jangan-jangan... *lohhh. Iyaa ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih reviewnya~**_

 _ **Ririnssi : aduh.. jangan dibayangin, kalo ngebayangin sesuai sama erikanya jadi rada ilfeel gitu xD. Geli ya. Haha makasih udah review!**_

 _ **Duh aku jadi senyum-senyum gajelas gini ngebalesin review kalian x'D. Thanks sekali lagi yang sudah review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

"Ahh! Padahal musim hujan sudah selesai. aku tidak membawa payung" lirih Wonwoo yang sedang menunggu redanya hujan deras yang membasahi tanah dihadapannya, ia menyenderkan punggung kecilnya pada pintu sekolah yang sudah dikunci tanda tidak ada lagi siswa atau siswi yang berada disekolah. Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan dan Dino yang sedang menunggu hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"hahh~ aku juga tak membawa payung" timpal Seungkwan yang sedang berjongkok bosan disebelah Wonwoo. Dino menatap bangga teman-temannya sambil tersenyum sombong "pacarku mau menjemputu dengan mobil nih" Dino menunjukan ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan teks yang dikirimkan pacar Dino.

Seungkwan berdiri dari posisinya sambil menatap Dino tidak terima "Eh! Itu tidak adil"

Dino terkekeh sambil membalas pesan kekasihnya "Enaknya punya pacar lebih tua disaat seperti ini, kalia berdua mau ikut tidak?" tawar Dino dengan nada sombongnya.

"Tidak usah"

Seorang namja mengintrupsi percakapan Dino dan teman-temannya, Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Dino menoleh ke arah suara.

SREK!

Suara payung terbuka terdengar ditelinga mereka, namja itu menarik pundak Wonwoo untuk mendekat dengannya, Wonwoo menatap namja didepannya tak percaya sedangkan kedua temannya hanya menatap Mingyu tercengang polos.

"karena ini tanggung jawabku membawa Wonwoo pulang" kata Mingyu sambil merangkul pundak Wonwoo lembut.

"a-ah.. Nah, kalau begitu sampai nanti. Titip salam untuk pacarmu ya" Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya ke kedua temannya sambil mengikuti Mingyu melangkah.

"Hmph! Lebih enak pakai mobil kok" kata Dino tak mau kalah saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Seungkwan mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, dengan cepat ia mengetikkan nomor yang sudah dihapal diluar kepala olehnya.

"hah! Cepat kesini bawa payung" perintah Seungkwan pada sambungan telponnya yang ternyata dengan pacarnya sendiri. "heih! Jangan mengeluh, sekarang!" perintah Seungkwan lagi saat pacarnya tidak terima oleh perintah pacarnya sendiri.

.

.

 _Dia baik'kan? Senyumnya juga memikat'kan? Kim Mingyu kekasihku yang tiada duanya. Seperti yang kalian lihat, kami seperti pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta! '-Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sedang memegangi payung sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Benar-benar seperti pasangan sempurnaa._

 _._

 _... tapi Sebenarnya tidak._

 _Wonwoo memegangi payung yang tadinya dipegang Mingyu dan menatap jalan basah dihadapannya murung._

 _._

"Hei! Aku jadi basah. Geser sedikit ke sini!" perintah Mingyu kesal karena seragamnya basah dibagian pundak kanannya, Wonwoo melirik Mingyu kesal "Tidak mau! Aku juga sudah mepet sekali" tolak Wonwoo.

"oh begitu, aku sih tidak masalah. Besok aku berhenti menjadi pacarmu" kata Mingyu santai sambil melirik rendah Wonwoo yang berada disebelahnya.

"EH?"

"Jika kau ketahuan tidak punya pacar, besok kau akan sendirian kan?"

"ampun" kata Wonwoo pelan sambil menyodorkan payung untuk melindungi Mingyu dari hujan setetespun, mempasrahkan bajunya yang basah akibat payungnya hanya menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya saja.

"nah, anjing seharusnya memang begini" Mingyu menepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan.

'kenyataanya dia tidak menganggapku seperti manusia' kesal Wonwoo dalam hati

.

.

 **Bagian 2 :**

 **-First Love-**

 **Bertindak Ceroboh!**

.

.

"Semuanya tertipu oleh penampilannya! Sebenarnya dia sangat sadis tahu! pakai 'sangat sadis'" kesal Wonwoo sambil memukul pelan meja yang ada dihadapannya. "seperti kau tidak saja, tukang tipu" sindir Junghan sambil meminum colanya.

"tetapi,, membuat Kim Mingyu menjadi pacar bohongan, ya?" tanya Junghan sambil menatap Wonwoo datar. "dia satu kelas denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

Junghan mengangguk "padahal dia kelihatan seperti orang normal kok" jawab Junghan sambil mengingat-ingat kelasnya yang ramai karena menyapa Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya malas "karena Cuma aku yang dipermainkannya"

"ya deh. Tapi walaupun begitu kamu tetap melakukannya kan?" Junghan menopang dagunya dimeja dan menatap Wonwoo yang sedang meminum colanya datar "dasar Masokis" sindirnya.

BYURR!

Wonwoo menyemprotkan colanya yang untungnya tidak mengenai Junghan, "kenapa sampai segitunya?!" Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya tidak terima dengan pendapat Junghan. "Soalnya orang normal tidak akan melakukannya. Kau pasti masokis. Wonwoo-ah" jawab Junghan sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meremas gelas colanya pelan "Tidak akan! Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan perintahnya. Tetapi dengan kedewasaan dan sedikit kesabaran aku bisa menahannya"

"sebenarnya aku yang memanfaatkannya!" lanjut Wonwoo sambil membenarkan kemejanya yang agak miring dan tertawa kecil.

Junghan merenggangkan tangannya sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih tertawa "merepotkan. Padahal tinggal cari pacar benaran saja"

Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya dan mencibir ke arah Junghan "Tidak semudah itu! Apalagi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya"

"Jeongmal?!kau satu kalipun tak pernah?" tanya Junghan kaget, Wonwoo tersenyum canggung "ada sih beberapa yeoja dan namja yang mengajakku, tapi rasanya agak aneh kalau untuk berciuman atau bermesraan"

"Lebih ke 'teman tapi mesra' daripada pacaran kah? Kenapa tidak ambil yang itu? Daripada dipermainkan sama pangeran sadis?" Junghan mengerutkan keningnya heran.

GREEK!

Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan mengebrak meja tak bersalah didepannya "itu karena aku ingin merasakan cinta sebenarnya!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Para pelanggan cafe langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka karena gebrakan (agak keras) dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyadari dirinya menyadari pusat perhatian segera menundukkan kepalanya hormat sambil mengucapka "jeosonghamnida" berkali-kali, dan duduk kembali dengan diam.

"Kau tahu'kan? Aku mulai mengenal Seungkwan dan Dino saat masuk SMA, ketika aku melihat mereka. Mereka sangat bersinar terang saat membicarakan tentang pacarnya 'mereka tampak ceria...dan bahagia' ku pikir. Disaat itulah aku merasa ingin punya pacar yang seperti itu" jelas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis pada Junghan yang mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama. Junghan tersenyum kecil "pertama kau harus mencari pasangan yang kau sukai" Junghan membenarkan kunciran rambutnya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"hmm.. kau bisa mulai mencari dengan pria/wanita yang sadar akan cinta"

"sadar akan cinta?" ulang Wonwoo innocent, "hum! Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya, mungkin dia lebih dekat daripada yang kau duga"

'masuk akal... itu mungkin ide yang bagus!' batin Wonwoo senang.

.

.

Disekolah

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan namja dan yeoja yang ada disekita sekolahnya.

 _Kim Dongwan namja tinggi yang memiliki abs sempurna, hanya saja ia sedikit eum...feminim._

 _Lee Dongho namja mungil yang memiliki gigi kelinci manis yang membuatnya semakin manis hanya saja..ia uke yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan._

 _Park Jun namja dengan tinggi kira-kira 4 cm diatas Wonwoo lumayan tampan, tetapi ia sangat mesum. Wonwoo tak suka._

 _Ahn Jinah yeoja dengan body s line yang terkenal sebagai diva sekolah, tidak.. Wonwoo tidak menyukai diva sekolah. Cukup tentang Mingyu saja._

 _Lee Saehee yeoja terpintar dikelasnya, Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Yang benar saja masa dia berpacaran dengan yeoja nerd?!_

Wonwoo menopang dagunya malas dimeja sambil menatap jendela dengan murung 'walaupun aku sudah mencarinya, tetap saja tidak ada yang cocok' Wonwoo mencomot stik kentang milik Seungkwan yanng sedang asik bermain dengan ponselnya 'mungkin nasibku hari ini sedang terpuruk, besok-besok mungkin ada' pikir Wonwoo positif.

"eh. Lagi ngemil stik kentang nih." Dino menghampiri Seungkwan dan Wonwoo yang sedang duduk bersama. "oh.. Dino-ah, kau mau?" tawar Seungkwan sambil menyodorkan stik kentangnya. Dino menggeleng pelan "ani, Wonwoo-ah. Kau dapat tamu tuh" Dino menunjuk 6 yeoja yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Uh..." Wonwoo menatap kumpulan yeoja itu kaget. "Mungkin penggemar dari pacarmu" Dino melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap yeoja-yeoja didepan kelasnya.

'"Ye?"

"uah! .. mereka keluar juga! Punya pacar bintang sekolah memang berbahaya nih" goda Seungkwan senang

.

.

Wonwoo ditarik oleh yeoja-yeoja berpakaian agak terbuka dan terlihat sangar itu, ia berpikir sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari kelas ke taman belakang sekolah yang memang sepi itu berpikir bagaimana cara ia melarikan diri dari yeoja-yeoja ini, jelas ia akan kalah nantinya bayangkan saja 6 lawan 1 walaupun Wonwoo namja ia juga takut dengan yeoja.

BRUK!

Salah satu yeoja dengan name tag "Ahn Yunjin" mendorong Wonwoo hingga punggung Wonwoo bertabrakan dengan dinding dibelakangnya, "agh..." Wonwoo mengerang kecil menahan nyeri dipunggungnya.

"kami dengan kau berpacaran dengan Mingyu, apa benar?" tanya Yunjin sambil berkacak pinggang, "yah.. itu.." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"jadi ini benar?" tanya salah satu yeoja itu tidak terima

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" bentak yeoja lainnya

"m-mungkin sudah takdir?" jawab Wonwoo nyaris berbisik

"HAH?" ke enam yeoja itu menyondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Wonwoo. "dengar ya! Mingyu itu seperti idola, hanya boleh dilihat tidak boleh disentuh! Mengerti?! Itu aturan tak tertulis dari kami!" bentak Yunjin sambil menatap Wonwoo tajam.

'kami? Aku bukanlah penggemar si brengsek itu' batin Wonwoo kesal.

"siapa peduli" ucap Wonwoo tanpa sadar. "APA?" ke enam yeoja itu langsung menatap Wonwoo marah.

"Yah, aturan itu... hanya untuk orang yang engga punya keberanian"jawab Wonwoo canggung, "Kau! Beraninya meledek kami" Yunjin mengepalkan tangannya tidak terima dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

"pokoknya, Mingyu tidak boleh dimiliki siapa saja!"teriak Yunjin kesal sambil menarik rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang tidak siap langsung terjatuh saat rambutnya ditarik sedangkan yeoja-yeoja lainnya menarik dan memukuli badannya. "agh! Sakit! YA!" teriak Wonwoo disela-sela siksaan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Hentikan!" para yeoja itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh ke orang yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu kepuasan mereka.

"sudah SMA berhentilah seperti anak kecil. Memalukan, terlebih tiga lawan satu?itu pengecut" sindir namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna almodnya menatap ke enam yeoja itu garang.

"jangan ikut campur! Siapa kau?" bentak salah satu yeoja berambut abu-abu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" sahut Yunjin kesal. Namja itu memasang wajah marahnya, Yunjin tersentak "a-apa?!" bentak Yunjin.

"hari ini sampai disini saja, ayo kita pergi" lerain yeoja berambut pendek sambil menarik lengan Yunjin untuk pergi segera pergi dari sana.

Wonwoo menatap kepergian Yunjin dan teman-teman kesal sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka. "Gwenchana?" tanya namja berambut almond sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Wonwoo berdiri.

"ah, ya. Gwenchana" jawab Wonwoo sambil menerima bantuan uluran tangan dari namja dihadapannya. "Um. Terimakasih sudah menolongku"Wonwoo membungkuk sopan pada namja yang telah menyelamatkannya. "ah tidak, ini hanya kebiasaanku saja" jawab namja tadi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat mereka bersikap seperti anak kecil." Lanjutnya.

"ah ya.. siapa namamu?"

"J-Jeon Wonwoo" jawab Wonwoo sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel, "Aku Lee Seokmin panggil saja DK, dari kelas 7, kau kelas satu'kan? Kita satu tingkatan jadi tidak usah formal bergitu" ucap namja bernama DK sambil tersenyum ramah pada Wonwoo.

"Baik! Ah.. maksudku Ya, Eh? Bilang "ya" juga formal?" tanya Wonwoo bingung. DK terkekeh pelan "apa yang kau katakan?" DK mengetuk dahi Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo membeku mendapatkan ketukan dan juga wajah DK yang sedang terkekeh ramah padanya.

'DK... dari kelas 7' batin Wonwoo mengingat.

.

.

"Mingyu-ah, Sudah berapa kali kau berpacaran?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memakan bekalnya

"Tidak pernah" jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"EH? Bagaimana bisa?padahal kau begitu populer"

"tak peduli, aku tidak mau pacaran dengan siapapun"

"sebelumnya kau bilang tidak membutuhkan perempuan atau namja kan?"

"memang"

"eh?"

"apa jangan-jangan!"

Mingyu menopang dagunya malas sambil membuang nafasnya berat "hah.. kau pasti berpikir begitu, Cinta adalah bumbu penyedap dari kehidupan, bukannya aku tidak suka itu, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak membutuhkannya. Selama tidak menggangguku aku tidak masalah" jelas Mingyu datar.

'kenapa sedingin itu?' batin Wonwoo.

.

.

Memang sih, bisa hidup tanpa cinta, tapi... –Wonwoo

.

.

"Hei! Lagi-lagi pacarku nangis tahu" Seungkwan menceritakan tentang pacarnya pada Dino sambil duduk diatas meja, Dino mendecih kecil "Parah. Lebih baik putusin terus cari baru lagi" saran Dino sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"Tidak! Itu bukti dia sangat mencintaiku!" tolak Seungkwan bahagia.

"ohh.. begitu" Dino mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan temannya itu menunduk diam sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas 'aku juga ingin merasakan cinta' batinnya lirih.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelasnya. 'oh? DK?' Wonwoo segera berjalan keluar dari kelasnya "DK-ah! Ada apa? Kau menunggu seseorang? Mau kupanggil?" tawar Wonwoo, DK menunduk malu "Ani.. aku sedang menunggumu" jujurnya

"Eh, aku?"

"aku kira akan terjadi lagi, aku sedikit khawatir. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu ikut campur" DK menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung.

DK langsung tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo "Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa, sampai nanti!" DK langsung berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo.

"o-oh? Gomawo!" teriak Wonwoo pada DK yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Wonwoo menatap DK yang berlari di lorong kelasnya 'dia datang kesini karena khawatir padaku?'

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang basah terkena guyuran hujan siang tadi. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya memperhatikan pagar didepannya. "ada apa? Kenapa berhen—"

SPLASHHH!

Wonwoo mengumpat pelan pada mobil yang seenaknya saja melaju dan melewati genangan air yang ada disebelahnya sehingga celananya harus berkorban.

"psh.. dasar ceroboh" sindir Mingyu.

"yaa! Ayo cepattt... ngenggg bururururu. Swingg! Rasakan pedangku ini!" gerombolan anak kecil bermain didekat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sambil membawa tongkat kayu.

SRAK!

"oh.. maafkan aku" anak kecil itu menatap Mingyu yang sedang terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap dijalan.

"Pft!" Wonwoo berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan tawanya.

"apa yang kau tawakan?!" tanya Mingyu geram, Wonwoo langsung membukam mulutnya sambil menggeleng. Mingyu mengambil tongkat kayu tadi dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

SWINGG!

Setelah dilemparkannya ia membersihkan seragamnya, "ambil" perintahnya.

Wonwoo yang sibuk untuk tidak tertawa tidak mendengar apa yang Mingyu katakan hanya terdiam. "apa yang kau tunggu! Kubilang ambil! Itu tugas anjing" perintah Mingyu yang langsung membuat Wonwoo berlari kearah dimana Mingyu melempar kayu tadi.

.

.

.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. ini" Wonwoo menyodorkan kayu yang dicarinya dari siang hingga sore menjelang pada Mingyu yang sedang bersender disalahsatu tembok rumah yang ada dijalan itu. "lama sekali dasar lamban" ejek Mingyu.

"aku tidak melihat kemana jatuhnya!"

"kau bisa mencari kayu yang hampir sama dengan ini!"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya kesal 'aku tidak memikirkan sampai kesana bodoh!'

Mingyu berjalan ke Vending Machine yang ada disampingnya lalu menekan salah satu tombol, Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu berharap jika Mingyu sedang berbaik hati padanya. "jangan harap aku membelikannya untukmu" Mingyu membuka kalengnya dan meminumnya.

"Hah? Siapa yang berharap? Aku juga tidak haus!" jawa Wonwoo tentu saja berbohong.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo rendah "dasar, aku rasa aku harus melatihmu dari awal lagi"

.

.

 _Dia benar-benar yang terburuk! –Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, Wonwoo masih berkutat dengan tumpukkan buku yang diperintahkan Song seongsaenim untuk dibawa keruangannya secepat mungkin, Wonwoo melewati lapangan olahraga untuk sekedar melepas penatnya sekalian saat berjalan-jalan.

' _andai saja aku bertemu dengan DK sebelum dia, pasti tidak akan—'_

 _DUG!_

Sebuah bola tenis mengenai punggung Wonwoo keras membuat ia menjatuhkan semua buku-buku yang dibawanya sehingga menimpa jatuh pada tubuhnya.

"maaf!" yeoja berpakaian baju tenis berwarna pink berlari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih meringis sakit. Wonwoo mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk tersenyum kecil pada yeoja yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

DUAGH!

Dua buah bola mengenai wajahnya telak, hingga ia jatuh kembali ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Dua yeoja berlari kecil ke arah Wonwoo dan mengambil bola mereka masing masing dan hanya meninggalkan kata maaf pada Wonwoo.

"apa yang terjadi.. kenapa selalu seperti ini" Wonwoo meringis mengingat nasibnya hari ini sangat buruk hampir sama dengan hari-hari biasanya.

"Wonwoo-ah?Gwenchana?" tanya DK yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Wonwoo.

"DK-ah..." Wonwoo mengangkat tubuhnya pelan. "bisa berdiri?" tanya DK sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Wonwoo. Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan DK dan berdiri dari duduknya yang tidak elit tadi. "Gomawo" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil pada DK

.

Other side

.

Seungkwan dan Dino melihat keluar jendela mendapati Wonwoo dan DK yang sedang berduaan di dekat lapangan "anak itu yang kemarin kan?" tanya Dino sambil memperhatikan DK dengan teliti.

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk, sedetik kemudian mereka berdua berpandangan sambil tersenyum miring.

.

.

"Eh?" Mingyu mendatangi kelas Wonwoo yang telah kosong, dan hanya mendapati Seungkwan dan Dino yang ada didalam kelas.

"Kau telat Mingyuie!" Seungkwan menggunakan nada manjanya pada Mingyu, "Mingyuie?"

"Wonwoo pergi ke UKS bersama namja lain" lapor Dino santai. Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk huruf O dibibirnya.

"Bahaya loh~ lebih baik cepat susul dia" goda Seungkwan, "pasti dia bermain di belakangmu" timpal Dino sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mingyu hanya menatap Dino dan Seungkwan dengan pandangan susah dimengerti.

EP 2 CHAP 2 SOON!

.

.

.

Reviews Reply :

ICE14 : download aja di link yang kemaren aku kasih di Ep 1 Chap 1 :3 biar bisa nnton lagi. Nanti yang itu aku ganti jadi Ookami Shounen aja. Biar enak dikit T^T. Mangatse! Kkk~ tfr3

Nisaditta : jelas bgt dari Ep1 udah agak banyak yang aku ganti, karena secara di anime aslinya Wonwoo itu perempuan... kan ga mungkin banget aku samain persis. Lagian Erika di anime itu cengeng bgt T^T bikin aku bingung. Masa image Wonwoo aku bikin cengeng... tfr ya3

Shun Akira : iya nih fast update hehehe, makasih~ tfr yaa3

Bbangvoyez : dduh bbang jangan ngebayangin dong ntar baper, otoke? Kkk~ iyaa diusahakan yaa ^^ tfr yaa3

Korokurakwayun : ah kamu yang jomblo profesional tau ajaaa \\(^0^)/ iyaa ini lagi diusahain update cepet karena wifi lagi baperan sama aku T^ nih doain aja Seungkwan sama Dino tobat *lah/? Tfr yaaa3

Mas seungcheol : duh mas jangan gila gitu dong ;( kamu malu? Kan pake baju ngapain maluuu.. daripada ngaku-ngaku pacaran sama manager-nim? Itu gaboleh! Kkk~ tfr yaa3

Lvlyzjie : authornya juga manis ga? :3 ih aku digemesinnnn/? Iya gatau juga kenapa ya mereka ngegemesin?udah takdir kali ya... kalo ga bisa tidur sini aku boboin kkk! Ps: jangan kebanyakkan nyengir ntar disangka gila /?tfr yaaa3

Kookies : somvlak tapi tampan/? Yoks lanjoott! Tfr yaa3

Guest : yo ayo! Chap selanjutnya! Tfr yaa3

YooKey1314 : yukk lanjut~ tfr yaa3

baebangtan : yuk lanjut` tfr yaa3

FabMinMin : YUKS DILANJUTTTT3 tfr yaa3


	4. Chapter 4

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

CHAP 2 PART 2 CUE!

Wolf Boy-Black Prince

"Dengan ini akan baik-baik saja" Seokmin menempelkan plester pada lutut Wonwoo yang sedikit lecet saat terjatuh terkena bola tadi. Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Seokmin yang sedang memngobati lututnya "Terimakasih" Wonwoo tersenyum pada Seokmin. "Seokmin-ah kau baik sekali. Seperti pahlawan super"

Wajah Seokmin sedikit memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain "Aku tidak akan sejauh ini kalau bukan dirimu"

"Eh?"

Seokmin beranjak dari posisi berlututnya menjadi berdiri dan mengusap belakang kepalanya pelan "itu.. kalau mau, minggu depan pergi ke suatu tempat hanya berdua?"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum "Aku mau!" jawab Wonwoo yakin.

Seokmin menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecil "baguslah! Kalau begitu kita bertemu di stasiun **** jam 01.00?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan tanda ia setuju, "Oh ya, kita belum bertukar email" Seokmin mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"ah ya.. aku juga" Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponnselnya dan mendekatkannya pada ponsel Seokmin.

Seokmin menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum, dan yang ditatap hanya balas tersenyum manis.

SREKKK!

Suara pintu yang di buka bersamaan dengan suara namja yang amat Wonwoo kenal membuat senyum Wonwoo dan Seokmin luntur tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kau terlihat senang ya, Wonwoo-ah"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah pintu dengan ekspresi kagetnya "M-mingyu-ah! Kenapa kau disini?"

"Seungkwan dan Dino bilang kau pergi ke UKS, jadi aku khawatir" jawab Mingyu sambil memasang wajah tersenyumnya, hanya saja sedikit dipaksakan.

Mingyu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang menenteng sebuah tas hitam yang sangat dikenali Wonwoo, "aku juga membawa tasmu" kata Mingyu.

'mereka...' batin Wonwoo geram sambil membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti dengan Seungkwan dan Dino.

"Siapa dia?" pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terkesiap. "L-lee Seokmin! Dari kelas 7! Sebelumnya dia pernah menyelamatkanku dari kekerasan para fansmu dan hari ini pun juga" Wonwoo memperkenalkan Seokmin pada Mingyu.

"ah... begitu ya, kalau begitu aku juga turut berterimakasih" Mingyu tersenyum pada Seokmin yang tengah memandangnya datar. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya melihat tatapan benci yang diberikan Seokmin padanya. Ia membalikkan badannya "Ayo pergi, Wonwoo-ah" ajak Mingyu sambil berjalan duluan.

Wonwoo terkesiap "Eh? Ya..." Wonwoo berjalan mendekati pintu dan berbalik menatap Seokmin yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Wonwoo membeku terpesona menatap Seokmin.

.

.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ditengah jalan dan membuat Wonwoo yang berlari mengejarnya langsung mendekatinya

"Ya, berikan ponselmu" perintah Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung "eh? Kenapa?"

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Wonwoo, pemuda tinggi itu menatap Wonwoo tajam "Sudah sini" perintah Mingyu lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wonwoo meronggoh saku jas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana, Wonwoo menatap ponselnya sebentar sebelum memberikannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menerima ponsel Wonwoo dan membukanya sebentar sebeluum...

KREKK!

"YA! MWOANEUNGOYA!" Wonwoo membentak Mingyu yang seenaknya sendiri mematahkan ponselnya menjadi dua bagian. Mingyu memejamkan matanya dengan alis bertautan "itu salahmu. Kau mengibaskan ekormu ke cowok lain"

"aku tidak mengibaskan ekorku!" jawab Wonwoo membela diri.

"Jangan libarkan dirimu dengan namja itu lagi" perintah Mingyu sambil menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada, Wonwoo mengepalkan lengannya kesal "Wae?! Itu bukan urusanmu'kan?!" kesal Wonwoo.

"Kau bahkan bukan pacarku yang sebenarnya! Jadi bukan berarti aku bermain dibelakangmu!" Wonwoo mengeluarkan kekesalannya yang membuat Mingyu memutarkan bola matanya malas "Oh.. sudah lupa posisimu?" sindir Mingyu.

Wonwoo terkejut pelan melihat Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya sangat dekat, "Kau anjingku. Dan aku tuanmu, kau tidak punya hak menolakku"

Wonwoo membatu sebentar dan langsung membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"baiklah..." jawabnya lirih.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan mengusak pelan surai hitam milik Wonwoo "Nah begitu anak baik, ayo pulang" ajak Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal 'akan kutunjukan kaulah yang lupa, kalau aku sudah punya pacar sesungguhnya aku bisa lepas darimu' batin Wonwoo diakhiri dengan senyuman miringnya yang khas ( _Smirk)_

.

.

.

 **MINGGU**

.

.

.

Di hari minggu, suasana stasiun pppp saat siang dipenuhi banyak orang entah mereka yang ingin pergi berwisata ke luar kota atau hanya sekedar mengunjungi kerabat mereka diluar Seoul.

Seokmin duduk di taman yang berada di depan stasiun pppp, dengan hanya menggunakan kaos sleeve putih, celana selutut dan sepatu n*ke-nya tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimiliki Seokmin saat ini, lihat saja banyak yeoja yang menatap Seokmin kagum karena penampilannya yang biasa bisa menjadi luar biasa saat Seokmin yang menggunakannya(?)

"Seokmin-ah!"panggil Wonwoo sambil berlari ke arah Seokmin, pemuda bersurai coklat almond itu menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya, "Wonwoo-ah" sahutnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Wonwoo berhenti didepan Seokmin "Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Wonwoo, Seokmin menggeleng pelan sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tampak manis dengan sweater kuningnya dan kakinya yang panjang dan langsing itu dibalut dengan skinyjeans hitamnya, apalagi wajahnya bertambah manis saat kacamata bulat style harry potternya itu. (liat aja foto di profile Lio kalo bingung.-.) "Aku tidak menunggu kok, penampilanmu benar-benar manis!" puji Seokmin.

Wonwoo tersentak kecil sambil tersenyum malu "Jinjja? Padahal kuatur biasa saja" jawab Wonwoo sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

Seokmin tersenyum kecil "jeongmal?", Wonwoo membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat diiringi dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya (DUH MELELEH/?)

.

.

Seokmin dan Wonwoo berjalan-jalan disekitar distrik di Seoul, Wonwoo menunjukkan berbagai macam barang-barang yang menurutnya lucu dan menunjukkannya pada Seokmin. Seokmin hanya tertawa saat melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang manis layaknya anak kecil yang sedang jalan bersama ibunya.

TINNNN!

Pengguna mobil sedan hitam itu hampir saja menabrak Wonwoo yang berjalan dipinggir badan jalan jika saja Seokmin tidak menarik pundaknya untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"G-gomawo" gagap Wonwoo sambil menatap Seokmin yang sedang khawatir padanya.

"Gwenchana, ayo kesana" ajak Seokmin sambil menggandeng tangan Wonwoo lembut.

.

.

 _untuk hari ini, aku tidak harus melakukan apa yang dia bilang. Karena... aku tidak pernah mengenal perasaan ringan dan sesegar ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa kupikirkan –Wonwoo._

.

.

"Wah! Eskrimnya benar-benar enak!" puji Wonwoo sambil memakan eskrim coklatnya. Seokmin terkekeh pelan sambil menunjuk bibirnya. "Bibirmu.. pft... berlumuran eskrim" Seokmin mengambil tissue yang berada disebelahnya lalu mengusapkannya pelan pada bibir Wonwoo, yang membuat sang empunya terkesiap malu karena ulah Seokmin.

.

" ini, minumlah " Seokmin menyodorkan sebotol banana milk pada Wonwoo yang tengah duduk ditaman ditempat mereka janji bertemu tadi siang. Wonwoo menerima minuman yang Seokmin berikan "Terima kasih. Um.." Wonwoo merogoh tas kecilnya yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Tak usah, aku yang traktir" tolak Seokmin lembut.

Wonwoo menatap Seokmin sambil mendekap pelan banana milknya "Um.. terimakasih"

Seokmin tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo "Aku juga berterima kasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

"Aku juga!" refleks Wonwoo, Seokmin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya "Sebenarnya, aku sedikit penasaran... namja kemarin.. itu pacarmu'kan?" tanya Seokmin sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"itu Cuma—"

"Maaf mengajakmu keluar padahal kau sudah punya pacar, itu pasti menggangumu" kata Seokmin merasa bersalah. Wonwoo menatap Seokmin sendu.

"Kau salah. Mingyu bukan pacarku!" Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati Seokmin, Seokmin menatap Wonwoo terkejut "Tapi kalian pacaran'kan?" tanya Seokmin memastikan.

Wonwoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Bukan! Banyak sekali alasannya jika harus kujelaskan, dia Cuma berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, tapi... kami sebenarnya tidak pacaran"

Seokmin terkejut tetapi tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya "apa itu... benar?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan "Ne! Jadi semuanya baik-baik saja, aku senang kau mengajakku keluar" Wonwoo meremas pelan banana milknya yang sedari tadi ia pegang "kalau kau mau, aku ingin kau menjadi pacar asliku" jujur Wonwoo.

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya "mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil!"

"Eh?"

Seokmin memasang raut kecewanya "kalau kau bukan pacarnya Mingyu, maka aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu"

Wonwoo menatap Seokmin yang sedang menepuk kepalanya kesal "apaan sih? Bilang dari tadi! Aku sudah membuang waktu dan uangku!"

"S-seokmin-ah?"

Seokmin menatap rendah Wonwoo "Mian. Dulu Mingyu pernah merebut pacarku", jadi aku ingin merebut pacarnya sebagai balasan. Agar dia merasakan yang kurasakan dulu"

Wonwoo menjatuhkan banana milknya, dan menunduk dalam "begitulah, jadi lupakan saja yang kulakukan, ya? Selamat tinggal" kata Seokmin sambil berkacak pinggang dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo sebelum—

"Ah. Jadi begitu ya, aku mengerti" seorang namja berkacamata hitam berpakaian kaos v neck hitamnya yang menempel sempurna ditubuh atletisnya mengintrupsi kegiatan Wonwoo dan Seokmin.

"Jadi alasannya agar aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" lanjut namja itu sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"M-mingyu!" kaget Seokmin.

"Balas dendam, hanya untuk orang lemah" Mingyu menggantungkan kacamatanya disaku bajunya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Dari awal karena kau merebut pacarku!" kesal Seokmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"aku tidak pernah merebutnya, dari awal dia yang suka duluan padaku"

.

" _maaf Seokmin-ah, aku menyukai pria lain. Sekarang kita putus?!" yeoja bermakeup tebal sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan matanya yang berair di depan Seokmin yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan yeojachingunya._

" _apa yang—" belum juga Seokmin menyelesaikan perkataanya yeoja dihadapannya sudah melambaikan tangannya pada namja yang berjalan dibelakang Seokmin. "Oh! Mingyu-ah!" panggil yeoja itu dengan nada manjanya._

 _Yeoja tadi sedikit menubrukkan bahunya pada Seokmin sambil berlari ke arah Mingyu yang mulai bberjalan menjauhi mereka._

" _pulang bareng yuk!"ajak yeoja tadi dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan meninggal Seokmin yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang memuncak._

.

"lagi pula... daripada bertele-tele begini, langsung saja ke aku" Mingyu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Seokmin yang terkaget dihadapannya.

Seokmin terkesiap sambil memasang posisi berkelahinya "apa?! Mau berkelahi nih?"

Mingyu tersenyum pada Seokmin "mana mungkin, aku benci kekerasan", Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo yang masih menunduk. "Ayo pulang, Wonwoo-ah" ajak Mingyu sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Wonwoo. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Seokmin didepannya "Seokmin-ah.. apa itu benar-benar bohong? Sejak awal?"

"Semua yang kau lakukan, semua yang kau katakan.. semuanya itu?"

Seokmin tersenyum kecil pada Wonwoo "Salahmu sendiri yang dibodohi, terlebih.. siapa yang mau?" sindir Seokmin

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, "Aku cuma nge-gombal sedikit, kau terpikat denganku" Seokmin membenarkan kemejanya, sedangkan namja dihadapannya sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik, sama namja murahan sepertimu" lanjut Seokmin memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum sombong.

Air mata Wonwoo menetes perlahan membuat Mingyu memandang Seokmin tajam.

BUGH!

"Appo! Kau bilang tidak suka kekerasan!" kesal Seokmin sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena bogem mentah dari Mingyu.

"Ya aku mengatakannya. Terus?" tanya Mingyu sambil memijat pelan lengannya dan menatap rendah Seokmin yang terjatuh dihadapannya.

"apa-apaan? Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran!"

"kau salah. Bukan begitu" Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Seokmin. "Namja ini... milikku" jelas Mingyu tajam.

Wonwoo membelalakan matanya kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Mingyu. "Kau tidak boleh seenaknya melukai dia" jelas Mingyu lagi.

Mata Wonwoo mulai berair lagi ia menunduk lebih dalam 'bodoh.. aku bukan barang'

Wonwoo merangkul pundak Wonwoo dan berjalan menjauhi Seokmin.

.

.

"Kau ini tidak bisa belajar, ya. Seberapa sering kau ditipu? Kau seharusnya belajar saat denganku" Mingyu berjalan didepan Wonwoo sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"apa kau menyadari sejak awal, tentang Seokmin?"

"tentu, dan kebohonganmu juga" jawab Mingyu

'dia tahu semuanya, tapi tetap datang?' batin Wonwoo

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menolongmu dari hal merepotkan. Lain kali, akan kubuang kau keluar jendela"

Wonwoo menunduk murung dan mengangguk kecil "baik..."

"Iya-iyaa. Padahal aku baru merasakan jatuh cinta" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"jangan bodoh"

TUK!

Mingyu menyentil dahi Wonwoo keras "Aduh! Sakit tahuu" ringis Wonwoo sambil memijat pelan dahinya berharap rasa sakit id dahinya berkurang. "Menyebalkan jika kau terus mencari cinta!" kata Mingyu

" 'cinta' seperti itu hanya pengalaman untuk menipu diri sendiri" jelas Mingyu sambil berjalan mendahului Wonwoo.

"Eh?"

"Cinta seperti itu, tidak berguna" Mingyu memasukan uang koinnya ke Veending Machine didekatnya.

'mungkinkah...' batin Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu polos. "Apa yang kau lihat? Aku tidak akan membelikan walau kau sedang sedih" Mingyu mengambil minuman kalengnya dan berjalan pergi.

'memang sulit untuk dimengerti.. seperti dia berusaha menghiburku' batin Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan punggung Mingyu.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'loh? Barusan kenapa?' Wonwoo memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya menoleh pada Wonwoo.

' _kamu hanya tidak menyadarinya, mungkin dia lebih dekat daripada yang kau duga'_ Wonwoo mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakan Junghan padanya.

"sudah, ayo cepat pulang, Pochi"ajak Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal 'itu tidak mungkin terjadi!' elak Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku harus melatihmu dari awal" Mingyu tersenyum kecil sebelum ia pergi berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang mengontrol debaran di dadanya.

Wonwoo memegang pipinya kesal "tidak mungkin!" elaknya.

CHAP 2 PART 2

END!

CHAP 3 PART 1

SOON

Reviews Reply :

 **Kookie-laTae : gwenchana~ makasih sudah sukaa.. yuk next~ thanks for review!**

 **Mas seungcheol : oh kamu punya malu juga .g Wonu anak papa mamanya lah :[ masa anak aku, kan ga mungkin. Pites aja si Mingyu. Aku rela/? Iyups~ tfr yaa3**

 **Korokurakwayun : setidaknya kamu lebih pro daripada aku lah yaa xD, SEOKMIN KALAU KAU TIDAK MENERIMA WONWOO AKU RELA MENJADI PENGGANTINYA .ehsalah/? oh kamu mau juga dirangkul sama aku? Ntar aja gantian sama Mingyu/? WONWOO SEEKOR ANJING UNYU. Aku kalo punya anjing kaya Wonwoo ga bakal keluar rumah kayanya/? Tfr yups3**

 **ChubbyMinland : ciee sukaaa3 iya diakan carinya yang berlabel mahal/? Mingyu contohnya. Gemesnya aku aja/?. Kok kamu kejem banget ya kasian si gyu xD TFR YAAA3**

 **UruRuBaek : yukkk next~ tfr yaaa3**

 **Lvlyzjie : wahh author kecewaa/? Aku mah sasaengnya si Mingyu :3 kudu gemesin aku dulu baru lanjut .g tfr yaaa3**

 **ICE14 : horeee3 kasian bgt temen sendiri dirampok. Duh aku juga galo T^T aku tau kok aku ngegemesin (geer tingkat dewa) ganbateee3 tfr yaa3456789**

 **ParkMitsuki : hai' daijobu, yang penting udah baca chap 1 nya kan? Hehe daijobu~ ngakaknya jangan berlebihannya takut disangka gila sama tetangga/? Hehe Thanks for review yaaa3**

 **SEKEDAR CURHAT, AKU MAU BIKIN FF YAMADA RYOSUKE X CHINEN YURI. ADA YANG KENAL GAA? YANG KENAL SINI NGOBROL SAMA AKU. GA ADA TEMEN SATU SHIPPER NIH ./3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Musim panas datang, saatnya langit biru, awan putih, matahari bersinar, dan laut biru! Jeju-do keren!" Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada gembiranya. Terlihat deburan ombak biru di iringin paparan sinar matahari yang siap menerjang kulit putih siapapun yang terkenanya, langit biru dengan awan yang menggumpal disekitarnya membuat pemandangan di Jeju-do menjadi sangat indah, aroma laut memasuki indra penciuman siapa saja yang mendatanginya.

"... gitu sih kata Dino" lanjut Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan foto Dino bersama kekasihnya di ponselnya pada Junghan yang asik membaca komik disamping tempat tidurnya.

"hee?" jawab Junghan malas sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

Wolf Boy-Black Prince

EPISODE 3 CHAP 1

CUE!

"Musin panas akan berakhir..." lirih Wonwoo sambil menatap kalendernya yang berada di dinding depan meja belajarnya, Junghan hanya mengangguk malas tetap setiap dengan komik dipangkuannya.

"Ya! Junghan-ah jangan hanya mengangguk! Dino dan kekasihnya pergi ke Jeju-do, Seungkwan juga pergi bersama kekasihnya! Yang kulakukan hanya liburan dirumah bersamamu" Wonwoo menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding yang bersebelahan dengan kasurnya, Junghan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Jahat, kalau begitu aku tak mau main bersamamu lagi"

"B-bercanda! Aku cinta mati padamu Junghan!" Wonwoo memeluk leher Junghan. Junghan menghela nafasnya "Tapi kau sudah punya Mingyu,kan?"

Mendengar itu perlahan Wonwoo melepaskan pelukkannya pada leher Junghan dan duduk tegap dikasurnya, Junghan menatap Wonwoo heran "Mingyu tak mengajakmu pergi?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kesal sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya malas "Tidak, sejak liburan dimulai, aku tidak sekalipun mendapatkan pesan/email darinya"

"Aneh.. aku kira dia akan menelponmu"

"Ya... aku juga berpikir begitu, seperti disuruh ambil barang"

"Ditinggalkan?"

"Jangan bilang begitu! Karena hubungan kami hanya kekasih palsu didepan orang lain, jadi.."

Junghan beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut berbaring disamping Wonwoo dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Wonwoo "Eumm... apa mungkin kau merajuk karena Mingyu tidak peduli padamu?"

Wonwoo terkesiap dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya, pemuda bermarga Yoon itu terkekeh kecil "Sebelum kau menyadarinya, kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"goda Junghan

Wonwoo menatap kesal Junghan yang menggodanya "u-udahan ah! Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!"

"Cuma bercanda, kenapa marah?"

' _bercandanya jelek sekali, namja gila seperti itu..' Wonwoo kembali mengingat kejadian saat Mingyu membelanya dari Seokmin di depan stasiun dan berakhir dengan membuat dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang, dengan cepat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya 'tidak-tidak!-tidak! Saat itu aku lagi galau pasti hanya perasaanku saja!' batinnya positif._

' _aku tidak akan suka dia!'_

Junghan memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi bisa saja Mingyu menyukaimu"

"Eh? Itu mustahil. Ia bilang tidak butuh dengan begituan"

"Siapa tahu? perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapan saja. Sama sepertimu, sekarang terus memikirkan tentang cinta"

"benar sih..."

' _tipe yang disukai Mingyu, seperti apa ya?'_ batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jatuh Drastis –Fall in–Bab 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semester kedua dimulai, Liburan musim panas sebentar sekali!" Seungkwan menopang dagunya malas dimeja dengan ekspresi murung, "Ya, besok sudah mulai pelajaran" sahut Wonwoo yang sedang membereskan tasnya.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu!" Dino datang dengan ceria sambil membawa kantung kertas coklat dan memberikannya pada Seungkwan "Apa ini?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Oleh-oleh dari Jeju-do!" jawab Dino.

"Ohh! Gomawo!" pemuda bermarga Boo itu segera menyambar oleh-olehnya, "Dan ini untukmu sama pangeranmu" Dino memberikan kantung coklat lain yang dibawanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima pemberian Dino dengan canggung "O-oh.. gomawo, Gimana nih Jeju-do?"

"keren sekali, tahu! Lautnya juga indah. Yah, meski sedikit panas"

"Aku juga pergi ke pantai bersama Vernon! Terus ke kolam berenang, Wonwoo, kau pergi kemana bersama Mingyu?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"J-jalan-jalan ke gunung" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum canggung –sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pergi-

Wonwoo menatap pintu kelasnya ' _oh ya, hari ini aku belum melihatnya...'_

.

.

"Oh! Wonwoo-ah! Pas sekali" Junghan tersenyum sambil menyapa Wonwoo yang baru saja mendatangi kelasnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau mau mengantarkannya untuk Mingyu?"

"Eh? Kenapa? dia tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"Sepertinya demam"

"Tidak mungkin, dia bisa kena demam?" Wonwoo menatap Junghan polos.

Junghan menahan jari-jarinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Wonwoo yang sedang berpikir polos atau terlalu polos. "Tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan virus, dia juga manusia"

Junghan menyodorkan map putih berukuran sedang ke hadapan Wonwoo "aku ketua kelas, jadi disuruh mengantarkannya, tapi aku harus membuatkan makan siang untuk adikku. Maaf bisa kamu antarkan?"

Wonwoo menerima amplop yang disodorkan Junghan "oh.. baiklah"

.

.

' _Lagi pula, aku mau memberikan oleh-oleh dari Dino, terus Junghan juga meminta bantuanku, Gawat.. aku jadi gugup'_ Wonwoo memperhatikan pintu bertuliskan nomor 97 dihadapannya.

' _g-gimana kalau yang membuka orang tuanya?'_

' _bagaimana aku harus memperkenalkan diri?'_

"Annyeonghaseyo! Aku Jeon Wonwoo, namja yang berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya!" DENG... Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya geli setelah mendengar latihan dadakan memperkenalkan diri didepan pintu rumah Mingyu "itu aneh. Dari awal sudah aneh"

' _bilang saja temannya! Selanjutnya pasrah saja'_ batin Wonwoo.

TING TONG

Wonwoo memencet bel yang berada disebelah pintu, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara serak namja khas baru bangun tidur yang lemah

"Ya?"

"Mingyu-ah? Ini Wonwoo"

"Wonwoo?"

"um, aku membawa cetakan tugas dari sekolah"

"Tunggu sebentar"

' _ah, ternyata dia. Buat apa aku grogi'_ batin Wonwoo lega sambil mengusap peluh yang menetes disekitar dahinya.

CKLEK

Pintu dihadapan Wonwoo terbuka dan menampilkan namja bertampang urakan dengan rambut blonde yang berantakan, kaus kebesaran yang agak basah karena keringat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang pucat membuat aura hitam yang kental muncul dibelakangnya.

"M-mingyu..."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dihadapannya heran "kenapa kau yang bawa? Kita beda kelas."

"Junghan menyuruhku" jawab Wonwoo menyodorkan kantung kertas coklat yang diberikan Dino padanya saat dikelas tadi. "ini tugas dari guru, dan oleh-oleh Jeju-do dari Dino"

"Ya" jawab Mingyu singkat lalu menerima kantung kertas coklat yang disodorkan Wonwoo. Pemuda Jeon itu memperhatikan Mingyu yang pucat dengan wajah prihatinnya.

' _dia terlihat pucat, membuka pintunya sendiri artinya dia sendirian?'_

"Bagus. Kalau sudah selesai silahkan pergi"

"a-ah.. ya"

"sampai nanti" Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya berniat untuk memasuki rumahnya lagi.

BRAK!

Karena masih lemas Mingyu menabrak pinggiran pintu dihadapannya, dan..

BRUG!

Pintu yang tertutup dengan sendirinya mengenai kepala belakang Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu terjatuh.

"EH? Mingyu-ah!"

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah minum obat?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menaikkan selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Mingyu sebatas leher.

"Belum.."

"Pertama kau harus makan terlebih dahulu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Wonwoo bingung, pasalnya ia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa"

"Tidak, jangan begitu! Jika kau membiarkannya nanti tambah parah, Oh ya. Mau buat bubur saja? Bagaimana cara membuatnya, ya? Umm... "

Wonwoo mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari bagaimana cara membuat bubur, sebelum Mingyu mengambil ponselnya. "aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu, sekarang pulanglah" usir Mingyu datar.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Padahal aku mau merawatmu!"

"aku tidak minta"

Mingyu melempar ponsel Wonwoo kesembarang arah, untungnya dengan sigap Wonwoo menangkap ponselnya yang hampir saja dicelakakan oleh Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya. "Kenapa sok kuat seperti itu?padahal setiap hari menyuruhku.."

Mingyu mengabaikan omelan Wonwoo dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur membelakangi Wonwoo.

' _yasudahlah, pasti keluarganya akan mengurusnya'_ Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya "Kapan keluargamu pulang?"

"Entah.."

"Entah? Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Kau berisik sekali,ya? Ayahku kerja lembur. Ibuku tidak tinggal bersama kami"

"oh.. begitu" Wonwoo menyesali perkataannya yang menyangkut keluarga Mingyu, ' _ah. Bodohnya diriku'_

"Tidak usah bersalah begitu, itu sudah terjadi saat aku kecil. Itu sudah biasa, aku tidak memikirkannya lagi"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya lemas, "Sudah pulang sana, kau malah membuat demamku parah"

"Oh begitu? Kalau sendirian tidak masalah'kan?" Wonwoo mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai dan menyampirkannya dipundaknya. "Maaf menganggu!" dengan langkah kesal Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Mingyu.

.

.

"Mingyu tak berangkat lagi?" tanya Wonwoo tak percaya, Junghan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "iya, mungkin masih demam?"

"ah.. makasih untuk yang kemarin, hari ini biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya" Junghan hendak memasukkan map putih yang berisi tugas-tugas dari guru kedalam tasnya.

SRET

"kau ngapain?" tanya Junghan heran saat Wonwoo mengambil map putih dari genggamannya.

"B-biar aku saja!, um.. kemarin ada barang yang ketinggalan" bohong Wonwoo beralasan pada Junghan.

Junghan menyadari Wonwoo yang sedang berbohong hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, "Yasudah.. tolong ya. Aku pulang dulu"

.

.

TING TONG!

Mingyu menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan pintu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang mengangkat telapak tangan kanannnya "Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa Wonwoo dengan suara yang ia beratkan.

"Kau lag—" belum selesai Mingyu berbicara Wonwoo terlebih dahulu menerobos masuk rumah Mingyu, "Maaf menganggu!"

"Ya! Jangan asal masuk" kesal Mingyu sambil menghadang Wonwoo yang masuk kekamarnya. Wonwoo mendorong bahu Mingyu "Sudahlah, cepat ke tempat tidur!" perintahnya sambil mendorong namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Srakkk..

Wonwoo mengeluarkan seluruh isi plastik yang dibawanya ke atas meja yang tersedia dikamar Mingyu, "ada yang kau inginkan? Kalau ada katakan saja, akan kulakukan"

"sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku, apa kau membuatku berhutang budi?" kesal Mingyu menatap Wonwoo datar.

PLAK!

Wonwoo menempelkan dua plester pengurang panas dipipi Mingyu "Dengar ya! Jika sedang kesulitan, kau perlu meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Tidak usah sok kuat, buang saja kesombonganmu itu!"

Wonwoo menunduk sambil menghela nafasnya ringan "Kau perlu menerima kebaikan orang lain. Jika tidak.. kau akan terus seperti ini"

Mingyu terdiam sambil menatap Wonwoo jengah.

"Yah.. mungkin ini sulit untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa membiarkan anjingmu ini membantumu"

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap balik Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mengatakan dirinya anjing? Kau sudah gila" ejek Mingyu datar. Wonwoo terkesiap dengan cepat ia mengelak apa yang dikatakan Mingyu "Karena kau terus mengatakannya!"

"Buah..."

"Eh?" Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang tidur membelakanginya bingung, "Aku ingin nanas,kiwi dan buah asam lainnya" jelas Mingyu.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon langsung berdiri dari duduknya "Serahkan padaku! Aku akan membelinya, tunggu ya!" katanya semangat lalu berlari keluar rumah untuk membelikan bahan-bahan yang Mingyu inginkan.

.

.

"Ini silahkan! Aku menamakannya bubur 'sekali coba pasti ketagihan'" Wonwoo menyodorkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, beberapa potongan nanas pada Mingyu yang masih tidur ditempat tidurnya.

"Itu makanan cukup banyak untuk orang sakit, terlebih aku tidak meminta itu" kritik Mingyu sambil melirik bubur buatan Wonwoo. "Aku sudah mencarinya, dan aku hanya menggabungkannya, pasti enak kok!" Wonwoo berusaha keras beralasan agar Mingyu mau memakan bubur buatannya –yang sebenarnya sudah ia coba sendiri–

"gwenchana? Bisa makan sambil duduk?" tanya Wonwoo polos.

"deg-deg'an" jawab Mingyu datar, "cha! Kalau begitu aku suapi saja!" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengangkat sendok sup yang dibawanya.

SREK

Dengan cepat Mingyu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Wonwoo terkesiap sesaat, tetapi langsung tertawa kecil ' _kebanggannya terlalu besar'kah?_ ' batinnya tertawa.

"Kalau sudah makan, minum obat ya?" pinta Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang memakan makanan yang dibuatnya, "Ah! Aku juga membawa minuman olah raga, mau?" tawar Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya menatap minuman itu datar lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Arraseo, aku akan mencuci piring sebentar dibelakang, kau habiskan ya?"

.

Wonwoo mencuci peralatan memasak yang tadi dipakainya untuk membuat bubur untuk Mingyu yang sedang sakit, sedangkan Mingyu sedang tertidur ditempat tidurnya dengan selembar kain dingin yang berada diatas dahinya.

"egh..." lenguh Mingyu dalam tidurnya, dahinya berkerut dan keringat bercucuran di sekitar dahinya.

 _Terlihat Mingyu kecil sedang berada di tempat bermain didekat rumahnya saat musim dingin, butiran-butiran salju lembut dan dingin itu berjatuhan disekitarnya. Tangannya yang kecil sedang membuat sesuatu dari salju disekitarnya._

 _Mingyu kecil tersenyum menatap dua manusia salju yang ia buat, ia berdiri untuk melihat betapa kecil dan bagusnya manusia salju buatannya. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk mencari ibunya yang tadi datang bersamanya kesini._

 _BRAK_

 _Baru saja Mingyu menolehkan matanya untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya, ia menolehkan lagi matanya pada manusia salju buatannya yang satunya sudah hancur berantakan dengan bekas telapak kaki diatasnya._

 _Mingyu kecil menatap nanar manusia salju buatannya yang sudah hancur._

Plek

Mingyu membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan seseorang sedang menempel di dahinya, ia menolehkan pandangannya pada sipelaku. Wonwoo menarik tangannya saat sadar Mingyu terbangun karena ulahnya. "M-mian, aku membangunkanmu?"

"Kau selama ini terus disini?" tanya Mingyu lemah

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, namja tinggi yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Wonwoo tajam "Kau harus sedikit istirahat" cegah Wonwoo saat Mingyu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Hei. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Mingyu tetap dengan nada datarnya. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Mingyu.

"Biasanya kau terus marah jika kusuruh, kau punya tujuan lain?" tebak Mingyu

"Kenapa berpikir begitu? Aku Cuma menginginkannya, jadi kulakukan. Aku tidak punya tujuan lain"jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti berpura-pura baik" sindir Mingyu

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal "Kejam sekali bicaranya"

"Kau benar, masalah? Kebanyakkan orang tidak mempermasalahkannya, jadi kenapa?" Wonwoo membuka botol minuman olahraganya dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Tapi orang mana yang mau dikasih masalah juga?" tanya Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya kesal lalu menyodorkan minuman olahraga yang tadi dituangnya pada Mingyu yang masih setia duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Lupakan saja! Ini minumnya!"

Wonwoo berjalan mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari kamar Mingyu "Jika terjadi sesuatu, sms saja! Aku akan datang kapan saja!" lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendecih kecil saat Wonwoo keluar dari rumahnya, "cih.. memangnya aku anak kecil?" kesalnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya untuk bergelung kembali bersama selimutnya.

EPISODE 3 CHAP 1

END

(SOON) CHAP 2

Review Reply :

 **Ntaekookie : udah next nih~ tfr yaa**

 **Guest : iya nih mereka berdua imut, apalagi kalo ada aku/? Haha tfr yaa**

 **XiayuweLiu : iya nih, pites aja si Seokmin, masa Wonwoo disakitin kan kasian:[ tfr yaaa**

 **Lvlyzjie : iyaaa efek ngantukk== itu tengah malem banget bikinnya pas nyelesein tugas kimia, obral otak wkwk. Tfr yaaa**

 **FabMinMin : daripada kamu yang diphpin wonu? Lebih atit lagi tau *emot nangis* tfr yaa**

 **Nisaditta : yuks lanjutttt~**

 **Kookie-laTae : hajar aja si Seok hajar!/? iya nih si Mingyu ga peka apa gimana ya? Wonu polos kan kaya aku :3 aku juga cinta kamu*lohh. Tfr yaaa**

 **: iya polosnya kaya aku *emot sok unyu maksimal* hehe tfr yaaa**

 **ICE14 : iyaa nih,,, semalem abis kerjain tugas jadi ada waktu luang. Yaampun niat sekali streaming eon xD. Duh hsj ganteng2 banget ya...jadi makin cinta smaa eon, eh hsj maksudnya wkwk**

 **ChubbyMinland : untung aku bukan seme*lah. Iyaa daripada dimainin seokmin mending main sama Mingyu aja dikamar, main... berbi .g wkwk tfr yaaa**

 **Mas seungcheol : duh mass,, urat malumu yuks di benerin. Ntar malu2in tak Lio anggap lagi/? Pites aja si Mingyu terus taroh di lemari kaca biar jadi pajangan:[ tfr mas lavlav wkwk**

 **ParkMitsuki : kamu senyam senyumnya jangan pas ada orang lain ya, ntar disangka gila. Lio tak nanggung wkwk. Seokmin mah baiknya ma aku doang/? Iyaa ganbatee. Tfr yaa**

 **Syukizen : M.A.K.A.S.I.H. gapapa baru baca + tauu. Yuks next! Junghan milik babeh Seungcheol seorang/? Tfr yaaa**

 **ParkZel211 : iyaa Wonwoo nasibnya ngenes amat yak. *maapin author* greget yaaa. Yuk next~ halo chingu salam kenallll tfr yaaaa**

 **Special thanks for :**

 **ICE14|Wenandareghita|syukizen|sailing2000| 28|newmanse|lvlyzjie|kshoo|korokurakwayun|hiluph166| .7| |bright16| .3|XiayuweLiu|Shun Akira|Ray KT KS CB|Prince Jisoo|ParkZel211|ParkMitsuki|Panda Qingdao|MeiKey|Kookie-laTae|FabMinMin|Cutiepie Jimin|ChubbyMinland**

 **For favorite or following this story. Lavlavyaa *love***


	6. Chapter 6

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

Episode 3 Chap 2

CUE!

Wonwoo berlari menyusuri jalan untuk pergi ke rumah Mingyu dengan sekantung plastik ditangan kanannya, alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya menyerucut kecil pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'dia tidak berangkat lagi?' batin Wonwoo kesal, 'sialan! Aku harus menghancurkan virus itu' Wonwoo mempercepat larinya menuju rumah Mingyu. Sesampainya ia di apartemen Mingyu, ia melihat pacar palsunya sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Mingyu-ah! Kau harus istirahat!" omel Wonwoo, Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang berjalan ke arahnya "hanya ke toko sebentar, lagi pula demamku sudah turun" Mingyu memasukkan kunci rumahnya dan membukanya.

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

"hanya malas saja"

Wonwoo menarik ganggang pintu apartemen Mingyu dan menyelonong masuk kedalamnya sambil menarik pundak Mingyu. "tuh'kan, kau terlalu banyak bergerak, kembali istirahat!"

.

Mingyu terbaring dikasurnya sambil menatap Wonwoo kesal, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya meringis kecil memperhatikan termometer digenggamannya "beneran sudah turun..."

"sudah kubilangkan tadi"

Wonwoo tersenyum lega "syukurlah, kukira Cuma bercanda, padahal aku bawa banyak makanan, mungkin jadi sia-sia" Wonwoo membuka plastik yang dibawanya. "nah... kalau begitu aku bawa pulang lagi ya" ijin Wonwoo.

Mingyu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan dagu menopang pada lengannya. Wonwoo heran karena namja tinggi dihadapannya berdiam diri dengan pandangan kosong "hm.. ada apa?"

"tidak"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya polos 'ada apa dengannya?' batinnya bingung.

"Gomawo"

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya, "Eh?"

"Hei"

GYUT

Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo yang terbengong dihadapannya "Akh! Appo appo!" rintih Wonwoo memegangi lengan Mingyu yang mencubit pipinya.

"Kenapa memasang muka seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu datar sambil tetap mencubit pipi Wonwoo, "Soalnya..!" ucapan Wonwoo terhenti saat Mingyu melepas cubitannya.

Wonwoo mengelus pipinya yang memerah "Soalnya.. kau mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan"

"Bodoh. Anak kecil juga bisa mengatakan 'terimakasih'"

"yah.. bukan begitu, aneh saja kau mengatakannya disaat seperti ini, soalnya kau tidak menyukai hal seperti ini" jelas Wonwoo sambil menatap plastik didepannya canggung.

"ternyata kau mengerti, aku benci orang yang sok baik 'betapa baiknya diriku, maka jadilah pacarku' sudah banyak itu terjadi padaku, sampai membuatku muak. Tidak semudah itu, pada akhirnya mereka hanya mempermainkan diri sendiri. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada niat seperti itu, kau selalu biasa saja. Karena itu aku tidak keberatan bilang terimakasih padamu" jelas Mingyu

"hanya itu saja" lanjutnya sambil menatap Wonwoo, Wonwoo terkesiap saat tatapan Mingyu bertabrakkan dengan tatapannya "a-apa sih? Kalau kau bilang seperti itu malah jadi menyeramkan, kau jadi sedikit aneh. Oh! Aku tahu, kau pasti masih demam!" Wonwoo mempositifkan pemikirannya pada Mingyu.

"tidak, kau sudah memeriksanya tadi" kesal Mingyu

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mendekati Mingyu yang duduk dipinggiran kasurnya "bisa saja termometernya rusak!" Wonwoo meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Mingyu.

GREP

Mingyu memegang lengan Wonwoo yang ada didahinya, "berhentilah bertindak bodoh. Melihatmu saja membuatku malu"

"a-ah.. mian" jawab Wonwoo canggung, ia menatap lengan tangannya yang masih digenggam Mingyu dan Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekpresi entah apa itu.

"a-ah! Karena tugasku sudah selesai, aku pulang ya" Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membelakangi Mingyu "Pastikan besok ke sekolah, ya?" ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak diatas kursi lalu berjalan keluar kamar Mingyu.

.

.

'tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kami bahkan tidak benaran pacaran! Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Cepatlah berhenti!' batin Wonwoo yang sedang berlari sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

.

.

Wonwoo mengganti sepatu outdoornya dengan sepatu indoor miliknya yang berada di loker, 'ah.. semalam aku tak bisa tidur' batinnya.

"Hei..."

'ngantuknya...' Wonwoo asik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari namja tinggi dibelakangnya, "ya!" kesal namja dibelakangnya sambil mendorong pelan pundak Wonwoo.

"jawablah, dari tadi aku menyapamu. Kau mengabaikanku?"

Wonwoo terkesiap dengan Mingyu yang berdiri dihadapannya, "Eh? Mian,, tadi aku melamun"

'aku tidak bisa menatap matanya...' Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak bertemu tatap pandang Mingyu.

"kau tertular demamku?" tanya Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dekat kearah Wonwoo, "hng?" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya pada Mingyu.

Deg...

Wonwoo mendapati wajah Mingyu yang dekat sekali dengannya, dengan cepat ia mundur selangkah dan menggelengkan kepalanya "T-tenang saja! Tenang saja! Aku tidak demam, seperti biasa penuh semangat! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Wonwoo tersenyum canggung

"Hah? Siapa juga yang khawatir?"

"eh?"

"Sudah seharusnya anjing mengambil resiko untuk tuannya, kan?"

"...!"

"dah, jangan sampai melamun" Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kesekolah dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang bengong karena ucapannya tadi. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang meninggalkannya dengan kesal 'bikin kesal saja!' batinnya.

.

"Mingyu-ah.. selamat pagi"

" Selamat pagi Mingyu!"

"sudah baikan?"

Kumpulan yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke menghampiri Mingyu yang berjalan dikoridor, Wonwoo berjalan tak jauh dibelakang Mingyu melihat tingkah laku Mingyu yang berbeda.

' masih saja memasang muka polos, mereka semua ditipunya. Namja seperti itu.., lupain saja' batin Wonwoo.

Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan mendapati Wonwoo yang sedang memperhatikannya, dengan usil ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat Wonwoo terkesiap dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja?" tanya Junghan pada Wonwoo yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, "Maksudnya gimana?" tanya Wonwoo balik sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku taman yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang ini.

"kau suka Mingyu kan?" pertanyaan Junghan membuat Wonwoo bingung "mungkin... aku suka" jawabnya pasrah.

"Syukur deh, kamu punya orang yang dicintai!"

"tapi bukannya memalukan? Padahal aku mengatakan hal mengerikan tentang dia" Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Junghan tersenyum kecil sekaligus kasihan pada sahabat sedari kecilnya yang sedang dilanda dilema hebat itu. "apa boleh buat, karena cinta tidak memilih siapapun, seperti detak jantung kita yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Kamu hanya perlu mengikuti perasaanmu. Itu pasti membuatmu bahagia"

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Junghan "ya.. kau benar! Aku pikir begitu" Junghan tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam "berjuang ya. Aku akan mendukungmu"

.

'tapi Junghan-ah.. bagaimana caranya kalau situasinya seperti ini? Haruskah aku mengutarakan perasaanku saja?' Wonwoo berperang dengan pikirannya, Mingyu melirik sebentar Wonwoo yang sedang mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap kembali ponselnya.

'tapi, walaupun bohongan, kami sudah seperti pasangan' batinnya lirih, ia menatapi pepohonan yang ada disekitar taman yang selalu mereka lewati sebagai jalan pintas terdekat untuk pulang kerumah.

GYUT

"Ya!" Mingyu mencubit pipi putih Wonwoo gemas "apa?!"

"Jangan melamun saat bersamaku" Mingyu melepaskan cubitannya dan membuat Wonwoo memegangi pipinya sakit "Memangnya kau butuh perhatian?" kesal Wonwoo.

Belum Mingyu menjawab terdengan suara nafas memburu yang khas dilakukan semua hewan saat kelelahan atau kehausan bahkan saat mereka ingin dimanja. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat hewan apa yang ada didekat mereka.

"Anjing?" Wonwoo memperhatikan anjing yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua kaki atasnya diletakkan pada kaki Mingyu (ngerti ga sih==)

"Ya! Monggu!" teriak ahjumma berpakaian baju rumah berwarna ungu berlari mendekati mereka. "hah..hah.. maaf ya, nak" ahjumma itu tersenyum kearah Mingyu.

"Tidak masalah. Dia lucu sekali, boleh memegangnya?" ijin Mingyu balas tersenyum. Si ahjumma mengangguk "ya, ya! Tentu saja boleh"

Mingyu berjongkok untuk bermain dengan anjing didepannya, ' oh ya. Dia bilang suka anjing..' batin Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang bermain dengan anjing milik ahjumma tadi. Mingyu tersenyum pada si anjing.

Deg..

's-senyum menakutkan apa itu? Terlebih itu bukan 'senyum pangeran' yang biasa,'kan?'

Mingyu asik bermain dengan anjing tadi tanpa sadar wajahnya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun. 'dia benar-benar suka' batin Wonwoo.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang memperhatikannya "ada apa? Kau mau mau jadi hewan peliharaan juga?" tanya Mingyu

"Mwo?! Jangan bodoh! Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"wajahmu terlihat ingin sesuatu"

"eh?"

'Tidak mungkin, apa aku terlihat begitu?' batin Wonwoo memegangi wajahnya, 'mungkin benar, aku ingin dia terlihat seperti itu saat bersamaku'

Mingyu menunduk hormat pada ahjumma didepannya, lalu menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor karena bulu anjing yang tadi bermain dengannya "ahh.. jadi kotor" kesalnya

Wonwoo berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu menatap Mingyu "kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak memeliharanya?" Mingyu menoleh singkat lalu kembali sibuk dengan pakaiannya "tidak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"dulu aku punya, tapi sudah mati. Jadi aku takut untuk memeliharanya lagi"

"begitu..."

"apalagi..," Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo singkat "aku sudah punya anjing besar" Wonwoo terkejut kecil. "tapi butuh banyak perawatan" jelas Mingyu lalu berjalan mendahului Wonwoo yang membeku sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"jangan samakan aku denganmu! Kau lebih pantas itu daripada aku!" teriak Wonwoo kesal.

"masih saja menggonggong ya" kritik Mingyu terus berjalan keluar taman.

'kalau begini tidak akan berubah, akan kuutarakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak mau pacar bohongan, aku mau pacar sungguhan. Aku mau Mingyu merasakan apa yang kurasakan' batin Wonwoo.

.

.

'tapi.. walaupun sudah merencanakannya, mengutarakan perasaan tidak semudah itu' lirih Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan ponselnya yang menampilkan nama 'Kim Mingyu' dikontaknya.

Wonwoo berbaring malas dikasurnya dengan setia bersama ponsel digenggamannya.

Tokk tokk..

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Suara pintu diketuk lalu tak lama kemudian dibuka oleh Ibu Wonwoo yang membawa tas karton.

"ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"bibimu mengirimkan beberapa apel, Junghan suka,'kan? Kita ada banyak, jadi kasih saja ke dia" Ibu Wonwoo menyodorkan tas karton yang dibawanya pada Wonwoo.

.

'Junghan-ah! Mian, lain kali buatmu'

Wonwoo memencet bel yang berada dihadapannya, lalu merapihkan rambutnya.

"Iya sebentar" terdengar suara perempuan yang menyahut tak lama kemudian pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampilkan yeoja mungil bersurai coklat tua dan menatapnya kaget "oh. Ternyata namja"

Wonwoo menatap yeoja dihadapannya kaget, "siapa?" Mingyu menghampiri yeoja yang tadi bersamanya lalu menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri didepannya kaget. "Ah. Wonwoo!"

"Ja! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" pamit yeoja mungil tadi pada mereka berdua, pandangan Wonwoo mengikuti yeoja yang sedang berjalan keluar itu "siapa dia? Temanmu?" tanyanya.

"aku bertemu dengannya di kota"

"oh? Jadi karena itu dia dirumahmu?!" kaget Wonwoo. Mingyu menyenderkan bahunya pada palang pintu rumahnya, "lalu? Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Mingyu-ah, lebih baik jangan d-dilakukan lagi."

"maksudmu?"

"m-maksudku..., mengajak yeoja tidak jelas"

"hah? Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak begitu, lagipula kau bukan pacarku. Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Terserah aku mau berbuat apa"

"tidak bisa"

"Tidak bisa? Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu"

"Mungkin tidak.. tapi...—"

" apa? Masih ada masalah? Katakan"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam dengan heran, tidak biasanya ia melihat sikap Wonwoo yang aneh seperti ini.

"aku tidak suka.. aku tidak menyukainya!" jawab Wonwoo tiba-tiba. "soalnya aku menyukaimu!"

Mingyu melebarkan matanya kaget, lalu mendecih kecil dengan senyuman merendahkan terpasang dibibirnya. "kau terlalu sederhana ya"

"ya?" Wonwoo mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Mingyu, "itu aku tidak bisa" jawab Mingyu.

"eh?"

"Kau dari awal tidak pernah pacaran,kan? Tapi kau malah bermain-pacaran dan membayangkannya"

"tunggu. Maksudmu perasaanku ini palsu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Benar" jawab Mingyu datar, Wonwoo membeku sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil sekaligus lega "ya. Setelah kau mengatakannya, sepertinya benar"

"Ya?"

"aku senang ternyata ini tidak benar. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta padamu"

"aku senang kau sudah sadar"

Mingyu melebarkan matanya lagi saat melihat mata Wonwoo yang agak berair, dengan cepat Wonwoo menyodorkan tas karton yang sedari tadi di genggamnya pada Mingyu "Ini apel buatmu! Selamat tinggal!" pamitnya berjalan cepat pergi dari hadapan Mingyu.

EPISODE 3 CHAP 2

END

(SOON) EPISODE 4 CHAP 1 ^^

 **Numpang saran nih, di anime aslinya si Sata (Mingyu) punya sahabat sedari SMP, namanya Hibiya Takeru. Nah cocok ga ya kira-kira aku buat dia jadi Scoups== dilema maksimal (Lagi==)**

 **AKHIRNYA EPISODE 3 SELESAI JUGA. WALAUPUN EPISODE 4-12 MASIH MENUNGGU, KU HARAP KALIAN MASIH SETIA YA.**

 **Review Reply :**

 **XiayuweLiu : iya nih, si wonu kayanya udah ada benih-benih bayi. Eh maksudnya cinta. Benih kecambah mah mini banget== iya kak doain dd cepet sembuh ya *lah. Tfr yaaa**

 **Bbihunminkook : papapapapapa/? Aku imutnya dari lahir kak, boleh bawa aja pulang, dibungkus. Sambelnya pisah ya*lohh. Iya nih kak dia pms kehabisan s*pt*k beliin yang 42 cm dung ya (ENGGAAA xD) duh maapin. Tfr yaaa**

 **ICE14 : Eon kan spesial *EAAA. Mungil bgt== pada bantet2 lagi/? Kalo gitu Eon jangan step dulu ya, ntar jadi hantu penasaran nanti Lio yang eon gentayangin T^T *gaa..* dia gemetaran eon, maklum musin hujan/?**

 **Cutiepie Jimin : aduh kamu si silent rider unyu aw/? Gapapa yang penting udah review, makasih reviewnya. Masukin aja si Mingyu ke oven biar anget, lavyu tu ahh Tfr yaaa**

 **Lvlyzjie : cie bantuin dong T^T, masa si Mingyu lagi adem-ademnya, Lio jadiin mereka berdua Kisseu. Yang ada ntar mereka makin berantem... ntar ya sabar, kalo udah nyampe adegan kiss. Lio bikin mereka panas *ketawa evil***

 **Kookie-laTae : pacarnya Dino masih dirahasiakan, panggil saja dia mawar (lah.. xD) next~~ Tfr yaaa**

 **Korokurakwayun : wayun ku cintaa*emot lope* usaha aku buat dapetin hati Seokmin kapan ya.../? yuk lanjutt~ Tfr yaaa**

 **ParkMitsuki : mitsuki~~ epek fall in love gitu *nyanyi lagu UNIQ/?* ibunya ga setuju kalo aku sama Seokmin, ibunya mau aku sama dia aja xD #Fallingkiss muah wkwk Tfr yaaa**

 **ChubbyMinland : sabar ayo sabar. Orang sabar disayang babeh Scoups (lah...) Tfr yaaa**

 **Vipbigbang74 : lanjuttt~ Tfr yaaa**

 **FabMinMin : kamu kalo sama doi jangan dikodein, dia makin gapeka. Apalagi kamu ngekodeinnya pake kode morse. Makin ga peka dia/? Tfr yaaa**

 **Dindawcs : ya untungnya dia ga jadi papan triplek ya... yuks makasih semangatnyaa! Tfr yaaa**

 **mas seungcheol : gapapa telat ripiuwnyaa, anak papa kim sama mama kim lah...*/? wkwk**


	7. Chapter 7

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

yeoja mungil bersurai coklat tua dan menatapnya kaget "oh. Ternyata namja"

.

"Mingyu-ah, lebih baik jangan d-dilakukan lagi." –Wonwoo

"maksudmu?"—Mingyu

"m-maksudku..., mengajak yeoja tidak jelas" –Wonwoo

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu"—Mingyu

"aku tidak suka, soalnya aku menyukaimu!" –Wonwoo

"itu kau salah paham." –Mingyu

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, ia sedikit menunduk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya

' _Mengutarakan perasaanmu, tapi tidak mempercayainya, bagaimana dia bisa begitu?'_

Deru mobil yang kebetulan melewati jalan disamping Wonwoo tidak sama sekali digubris oleh namja tinggi ini. Ia terus berjalan dibawah remang-remang lampu jalan yang memang tidak terlalu terang , dahinya terus berkerut kesal, dan matanya menatap hampa jalan bebatuan yang sedang ditapakinya

' _lalu dia bilang aku tidak benar-benar suka?'_

"Oh! Cepat sekali?" suara yeoja mengintrupsinya dari kegiatan melamunnya, Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang mungkin sedang berbicara padanya.

"apa dia berkelahi denganmu?" tanya yeoja itu penasaran.

' _y-yeoja tadi!'_

"Mingyu tidak bermain yeoja dan namja lagi, ternyata benar."

"eh?"

"Uh? Dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Episode 4

Cue!

Mingyu berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil menatap tas karton yang diberikan Wonwoo padanya dengan tatapan kosong.

TING TONG

Tiba-tiba bell rumah Mingyu berbunyi, namja tinggi itu berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Sementara itu, di depan pintu rumah Mingyu. Wonwoo mengejar nafasnya karena berlari, ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya dengan cepat.

"ada apa? Masih ada urusan lain?" tanya Mingyu datar

"'Sudah punya anjing' apa maksudnya?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan cepat karena nafasnya yang masih memburu, "yeoja tadi bilang padaku, karena sudah punya anjing, kau tidak bermain namja dan yeoja lagi, dan katanya dia kesini hanya mengambil sesuatu"

Mingyu membesarkan matanya terkejut, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dari Wonwoo "Yeoja itu mengatakan yang tidak perlu" kritiknya.

"anjing itu aku, bukan? Karena aku kau berhenti, maksudnya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sudah lelah"

"Lelah? Maksudnya?..."

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin aku ketularan cara berpikir bodohmu itu"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, poni lembutnya berjatuhan membuat matanya terhalang dari pandangan Mingyu "apa maksudnya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ini bukan khayalanku saja, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau membuatku marah jadi aku merasa ingin berhenti, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku akan berusaha! Meski sekarang kau tidak percaya, akan kulakukan sampai kau percaya! Akan kucoba terus! Ingat itu!" ungkap Wonwoo kesal sambil terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, saat Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap balik Mingyun, dengan cepat ia memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Harusnya ' tolong ingat itu, tuan'" koreksi Mingyu

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kesal, seakan-akan omongannya tadi hanya angin berlalu bagi Mingyu. Jika saja ada tongkat kayu disekitarnya mungkin ia akan menjadikan kayu itu sebagai senjata untuk membunuh makhluk sok dihadapannya itu. Tapi sayang ini apartemen, mana mungkin ada tongkat kayu.

"kau tidak usah melakukannya"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sedangkan Mingyu, ia melipat kedua tangannya didada lalu bersandar pada pintu rumahnya

"pasti berisik jika kau terus mencobanya, jadi aku percaya padamu"

"aku menantikan yang terjadi selanjutnya" lanjut Mingyu sambil menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang terdiam.

"lalu?" tanya Wonwoo polos, Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya heran "lalu?"

"kau memercayaiku, terus?"

"ya, kenapa?" jawab Mingyu datar, Wonwoo tersenyum canggung "maksudnya.., kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Ntahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Mwo?! Kalau tidak jelas bilangnya nanti aku bisa salah tingkah!" protes Wonwoo, Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat pada wajah Wonwoo sangat dekat hingga Wonwoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu diwajahnya "oh, boleh juga" lalu Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo dan tersenyum miring "bagaimana kalau setiap hari kau melakukan semua yang kukatakan?"

"Hah?"

"Menyenangkan,bukan?"

' _jadi ini yang dinantikannya?'_ batin Wonwoo lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 4: -Love Attack- Hari Penderitaan**

 **.**

 **.**

"beri aku waktu sebentar" Wonwoo berkata lirih sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya karena kekurangan jam tidur semalam, Junghan menatap prihatin sahabatnya yang seperti mayat hidup itu. "Padahal sudah diperalat tapi kenapa bisa suka?" tanya Junghan.

"Mana kutahu! Seharusnya ada yang menyadarkanku!" teriak Wonwoo kesal pada Junghan. Junghan menepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda kegalauan hati.

"lalu kau mau apa?"

"kalau tidak bisa berhenti, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus berusaha untuk menaklukannya! Menjadi Ookami Shounen yang bebas!" jelas Wonwoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat diakhir kalimatnya.

Junghan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan "Wonwoo-ah... kau...—"

SRET!

Junghan membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo untuk menghadapnya dan ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Wonwoo sambil memasang wajah seriusnya "Masokis dari segala masokis" lanjut Junghan.

"Paling tidak puji tekadku, Yoon" cicit Wonwoo.

"intinya seperti itu. Junghan-ah!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku" Junghan mengangkat telapak kanannya tanda ia tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah Wonwoo "Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Mingyu, jadi tidak bisa membantu"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya murung "bagaimana bisa aku menaklukannya sendirian. Ada tidak ya? Yang tahu kelemahannya, seperti cerita memalukan!" Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu mulai membayangkan siapa saja yang memiliki cerita memalukan tentang Mingyu dan memberitahukannya kepadanya sehingga ia memiliki senjata ampuh untuk menaklukan Mingyu.

Junghan menatap datar sahabatnya yang sepertinya mulai gila itu "apa kau mau memerasnya?" tanya Junghan ngeri.

.

.

' _sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu. mungkin terlalu cepat mengutarakannya. Bagaimana menghadapi orang yang tidak punya kelemahan seperti dia?'_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya setelah melirik Mingyu yang berjalan disebelahnya sedang asyik melambai pada yeoja dan namja yang menyapanya dipinggir lapangan.

"AWAS!"

BUGH!

Wajah mulus Wonwoo dengan pasnya mengenai tendangan keras bola yang membuat ia jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi pipinya, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berlutut sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Seharusnya bisa dihindari" kritik Mingyu datar.

"Gwenchana?!" panik namja yang menendang bola hingga mengenai wajah Wonwoo. Mendengar teriakkan panik Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih nyeri ke arah pelaku penyiksaan terhadap wajahnya.

"Maaf! Tadi aku yang menendangnya! Tolong maafkan aku!" kata namja itu panik, Wonwoo memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama.

 _Seragam putih dengan kancing terbuka semua hingga menunjukkan abs terbentuknya lalu celana sekolah yang sudah agak kecoklatan karena noda tanah dan rambutnya yang berantakkan.. apa ia berandal?_

Namja itu mendekati Wonwoo yang beranjak berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon "Maaf sudah kelewatan" kata namja itu pada Wonwoo.

DUAGH!

Mingyu memukul kepala namja itu dengan ekspresi datarnya, Wonwoo menatap kaget Mingyu yang dengan lumayan kerasnya memukul kepala namja itu.

"M-Mingyu-ah! Tidak usah sampai segitunya!" kata Wonwoo khawatir.

"Tidak!" namja itu mengelak perkataan Wonwoo, "Sudah sewajarnya marah melihat pasangannya terluka!" katanya sambil menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"ja! Sekarang pukul dimana pun kau suka!" sahut namja itu sambil membuka kemejanya memperlihatkan abs terbentuknya.

"HEEH?" kaget Wonwoo dengan cepat memejamkan matanya sebelum matanya ternodai oleh hal yang belum semestinya ia lihat ( kan kamu juga punya Won== gimana sih)

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu, Seungcheol?" sindir Mingyu datar, namja dihadapannya menoleh dan melihat Mingyu "Eh? Oh! Ternyata Mingyu!" ucapnya setelah menyadari siapa yang berada didepannya sedari tadi.

"Telat sekali sadarnya" Mingyu tersenyum kecil pada namja bernama Seungcheol tadi.

"Eh? Saling kenal?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

.

.

"Yah, maaf yang tadi. Tidak menyangka aku melukai pacarmu" kata Seungcheol pada Mingyu yang duduk dihadapannya, Wonwoo yang kebetulan sedang minum sodanya langsung menegak minumannya cepat.

Blush

' _pacar!'_

"Aniyo, dia bukan pacarku" elak Mingyu dihadiahi deathglare dari Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya. "Sok tidak kenal sekali! Kalau dapat pacar kenalkan sama teman baikmu ini! " goda Seungcheol sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu agak keras.

SREK

Mingyu mendorong wajah Seungcheol dengan tangan panjangnya "Itu sakit,bodoh. Kekuatanmu tidak bisa diatur ya dan kancing bajumu! Bikin malu" kesal Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap kegiatan dua sahabat itu dengan wajah terkejutnya ' _mimpi? Atau Cuma halusinasi? Mingyu bercanda dengan teman laki-laki?'_ batinnya tak percaya.

.

"Aku Choi Seungcheol,Bangapta!" kata Seungcheol dengan ekspresi _friendly-_ nya. "Sama-sama, aku Jeon Wonwoo, ano itu... kalian teman masa kecil?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Tidak, kami saling kenal saat SMP. Sampai sekarang pun kami bersama. Sekarang kami beda sekolah" jelas Seungcheol sambil tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat lalu menopang dagunya "malas sekali, sekolah isinya namja semua"

"Tapi itu yang menyenangkan! Yah, kalau kau ke sekolahku, kau tidak bertemu pacar manismu ini" goda Seungcheol tetap dengan ekpresi tersenyumnya.

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang dia buk—"

"Kalau Mingyu membuatmu menangis, beri tahu aku! Aku akan memukulnya!" Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo dan mengepalkan tangannya diakhir kalimat.

"seperti biasa, tidak mendengarkan orang lain" komentar Mingyu kesal dengan kelakuan Seungcheol.

Sedangkan Wonwoo ia sedang menganggumi Seungcheol yang berada dihadapannya. ' _betapa baiknya dia! Mungkin dia bisa jadi penyelamatku!'_ Pikirnya.

"Toilet sebentar" pamit Mingyu, "Oh! Ya, silahkan" sahu Seungcheol menanggapi. Sepeninggal Mingyu, Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Seungcheol-ssi"

"Oh? Panggil saja Seungcheol-ah atau Seungcheol"

"begini Seungcheol-ah, nanti bisa bicara empat mata?"

.

.

.

"Begitu. Aku mengerti ceritamu" Seungcheol mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lain "Sialan Mingyu, aku akan menghajar wajah manisnya!"lanjut Seungcheol marah.

"Mwo?!" kaget Wonwoo, "Dia tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain! Tunggu saja!" Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari untuk menemui Mingyu.

Dengan sigap Wonwoo mengejar Seungcheol yang berlari lebih cepat darinya.

"aku akan menghancurkan—"

"Bukan! Seungcheol-ah! Tunggu dulu!" kejar Wonwoo dengan sekuat tenaga lalu memukul punggung Seungcheol dengan keras.

"hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." Wonwoo mengejar nafasnya sendiri karena kecepatan berlari Seungcheol yang tak dapat diragukan itu.

"Bukan begitu, jangan beritahu Mingyu" kata Wonwoo masih dengan nafas memburunya, Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan kaget "Mwo?"

"Aku tidak ingin merubah kepribadiannya, apapun yang dilakkannya seperti apapun dia, aku menyukainya. Hanya saja, aku ingin dia menyukaiku dengan cara yang sama. Maka dari itu! Tolong bantu aku!" pinta Wonwoo sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat pada Seungcheol.

Grep!

Seungcheol meletakkan tangannya dibahu Wonwoo, Wonwoo terkejut lalu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Seungcheol. "ha?"

"Wonwoo-ya... kau lelaki yang tulus" puji Seungcheol dengan berurai air mata

"kau m-menangis?!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu! Lalu membuat Mingyu jatuh hati padamu!" final Seungcheol semangat, Wonwoo tersenyum senang pada Seungcheol "Ne! Gomawo!"

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya dan Wonwoo juga menerima uluran tangannya. Dan... . . . (perang niye perang ea/?)

.

.

.

"Yo! Mingyu!"

Seungcheol menunjukan 4 foto namja dengan berbagai style, yang pertama foto namja nerdy dengan kacamata merahnya yang tergantung apik di hidung mancungnya, yang kedua foto namja stylish dengan skinny jeans dan kemeja kuning muda, lalu yang ketiga foto namja cute dengan bandana kelinci dan senyum diwajah babyface itu, lalu yang keempat foto namja sexy dengan kemeja putih yang terbuka dan menampilkan sebagian leher jenjangnya. Seungcheol mendekatkan foto-foto itu pada Mingyu yang duduk didepannya.

"Yah! Terlalu dekat bodoh!" protes Mingyu sambil menjauhkan foto-foto itu dari wajahnya, "Kau kesini malam-malam hanya tanya beginian?" kesal Mingyu.

"Baru kepikiran, aku tidak tahu seleramu. Kasih taulah untuk referensi" bohong Seungcheol, "referensi apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak usah protes, tinggal pilih!" Seungcheol menyodorkan kembali foto yang dipegangnya tadi. "hmm.. mungkin yang ini" jawab Mingyu asal sambil menunjuk foto pertama.

"woah, begitu, intelektual. Selanjutnya.." Seungcheol meletakkan kembali foto-foto itu disakunya "Kau suka wanita melakukan apa untukmu?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mingyu semangat.

"Ugh! Wajahmu terlalu dekat. Bikin jengkel" kesal Mingyu mendorong wajah Seungcheol dengan tangannya. "Arraseo! Kau tidak suka wanita yang terlalu dekat!" ucap Seungcheol dengan tangan Mingyu yang masih setia mendorong wajahnya.

"Ok! Pertanyaan selanjutnya!"

MINGYU QUIZ SCENE -

Q : Artis favorit?

A : IU

Q : Pulau Favorit?

A : Galapagos Archipelago

Q : Elektronik Favorit?

A : Ponsel?

Q : Ramyeon yang bagaimana?

A : mungkin lurus

" otot favorit? Otot betis atau otot leher?"tanya Seungcheol semangat.

(mari abaikan kegiatan tidak jelas seungcheol~)

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu outdoornya dengan sepatu indoor miliknya.

"Selamat pagi Mingyu!" sapa Wonwoo, dengan cepat Mingyu berbalik dan mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

' _ada apa dengan dia, kacamata dengan frame merah?'_ batin Mingyu heran, Wonwoo berpura-pura membetulkan kacamata merahnya sambil mengingat apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol semalam ' **Pertama coba tipe favorit Mingyu! Intelektual!** '

"ada apa denganmu" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa, karena musim baru jadi coba suasana baru"

Mingyu bergumam kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, ' _ah, dia sudah terlena!'_ batin Wonwoo pd.

Srek.

Mingyu melepas kacamata yang digunakan Wonwoo lalu mengamatinya "ini palsu" kritik Mingyu. "kenapa emangnya?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit kesal.

"tidak cocok denganmu" jawab Mingyu sambil membelakangi Wonwoo

"apa? Bikin jengkel! Aku tidak ingin dengar itu darimu!"

"kalimat itu...,"Mingyu memakai kacamata Wonwoo, "katakan sekali lagi" lanjutnya langsung berbalik menghadap Wonwoo dan mendekati wajahnya pada Wonwoo.

Blush

(mari kita biarkan Wonwoo memerah dengan hikmatnya)

.

.

.

"g-gagal total" Wonwoo menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya " _jangan khawatir! Masih ada yang lain!_ " jawab Seungcheol disambungan teleponnya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Mingyu duduk dibangku taman sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam ditangannya. "Mingyu-ah!"

"Ya! Terlambat! Berapa lama kau beli jus—"

SREK SREK SREK

Mingyu menatap bingung tongkat didepannya, Wonwoo memegangi tongkat digenggamannya dengan senyum canggung, ' **yang disukai Mingyu, Jangan terlalu dekat!'**

"lagi ngapain?" tanya Mingyu datar, "aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak" bohong Wonwoo dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Oh~ jadi tidak mau dekat denganku lagi?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu!"

"padahal aku mau mengelus kepala anjing bodohku ini" Mingyu mengambil kaleng jusnya yang ada di ujung tongkat. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya "Ha?"

BRUGH...

"Ough! Berat.. ya! Berat" Wonwoo terus memegangi tongkat dengan bebas tas diujungnya, sedangkan Mingyu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Yaa! Berat!"

.

.

.

"Hah... jangan terlalu dekat juga gagal" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya saat Seungcheol menelponnya. "begitu. Untuk tantangan terakhir..., tuangkan segalanya!" sahutnya semangat seperti biasa.

.

.

"Mingyu-ah!"panggil Wonwoo, Mingyu yang sedang menunggunya di koridor langsung menoleh.

"dawlam pewjalan puwlang 'nti critain 'ntang penggunaan ponsel di Galapagos Archipelago? Gimana? Otot bisep!" Wonwoo menganggkat lengannya saat mengatakan 'otot bisep'

Mingyu memperhatikan penampilan awut-awutan Wonwoo yang menggunakan topi kura-kura, kacamata merahnya yang tadi, lalu ponsel yang digantung dileher dan ditangannya ada segelas kopi yang masih berasap. Sungguh gila pikir Mingyu.

Dengan dinginnya Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih bertingkah konyol.

"Benar juga sih..." lirih Wonwoo

"W-Wonwoo, ngapain sih?" tanya Junghan dengan face palmnya.

"EH?! JUNGHAN"

.

.

.

"Dia malah makin membenciku, dia melihatku dengan tatapan dingin. Bahkan Junghan juga" cerita Wonwoo pada Seungcheol disambungan teleponnya.

" _apanya yang salah ya? Sudah tak apa. Kalau begitu kita coba diacara sekolahku!"_

"acara?"

EP 4 PART 1

END

SOON PART 2

 **Akhirnya ngepost jugaa aaa3**

 **Banyak bgt yang ngereq di aff. Sampe tangan rasanya kaku banget ngetiknya astagaaa T^T maapkeun yaa telat.**

 **ICE14 : cie seneng, aku juga seneng eon *lah. Spesial pake telor, pake payung dung eon. Hehe Mingyukan biasanya pas dirumah cuddlingnya bareng aku/? Udah aku fix sama Scoups aja, kalo si Joshua udh aku booking buat temen feminimnya si Wonwoo terus si Jun jadi namja playboy yang akhiran ituuu taukan xD kebanyakkan tingkah... hahaha**

 **Mas seungcheol : mas entah kenapa jika melihat reviewmu aku tersenyum sendiri, ntah karna kayanya kau baper banget sama ini ff wkwk xD iya nih.. nosebleed sendiri bikin ini ff sambil ngebayangin si Seungcheol. Thanks to u mwah**

 **270 : pekain dia dong, kasian si Wonwoo. Kitati tuh sampe kedengeran bunyi kreteknya/? Iya nih lanjut kok~ pasti dong makin rame hehe**

 **ParkMitsuki : Wonu sama aku aja jebal, iya si babeh sekop kayanya cocok. Liat aja part ini moga cocok yaaa.**

 **Korokurakwayun : aduh jimayu dipanggil cimut, untung bukan cireng. Seokmin gapeka ah ah *sedih ceritanya* iya kayanya miris banget gitu. Untung masa jombloku ga kaya dia/? Yuk lanjuttt~**

 **Vipbigbang74 : EPISODE 4 UP YUHUUU~**

 **XiayuweLiu : ya ampun sabar bae sabar, apelnya kasian banget ga ada ngapa-ngapain masa disalahin T^T *poor apel***

 **Bbihunminkook : IYA INI LANJUT KOK DUH JANGAN NANGIS AKU GA ADA BAWA PERMEN, PAMPERS BAYI DIRUMAH JUGA LAGI ABIS STOKNYA TERUS PRE ORDERNYA MINGGU DEPAN DUH AH. *iket kamu biar ga nangis* YUK KOK KAMU KAYA AMBIGU GITU YA PAKE FAST FAST...*g**

 **FabMinMin : hayo... mingyu, hayooo.. mingyu *pake nada pas jaman SD buat ngolokkin temen yang nangis gegara temen yang lain/?* oke! Scoups yaa!**

 **Riani98 : mingyu khilap kak/?, hehe syukur deh kalo sukaa~ makasih reviewnyaa!**

 **Kookies : iya nih, fast read berarti ya kalo ketinggalan wkwk. Tau tuh Seokmin bikin baper aja. Wonu nembak dia duluan karna gemuruh didadanya tak bisa tertahankan lagi *eaa**

 **Poppypcta6 : ENDINGNYA MASIH LAMA... DUH AKU BAPER *lah. IYA NIH UDAH CEPETAN AMPE KRITING TANGANNYA *smoothing jari*lol**

 **Lvlyzjie : *kipasin* IYA BUAT KAMU AKU KASIH ENA-ENA LEVEL 10 biar tepar sekalian... rasanya nano nano/? Yuks semangat makasih yaa**

 **Yeri960 : Halo Yeri-yaaa3 (gatau kamu lebih tua dari aku atau engga..) salam kenal jugaa. Senyam senyumnya jangan pas ada orang disebelah kamu ya, ntar disangka gila. Lio ga tanggung jawab ^^ hehe LANJUT!**

 **Gatausiapa : kamu siapa, kamu seperti jelly. INI UDAH CEPET KOK. WELCOME TO MEANIE SHIPPER BABY. U'LL MELTING EVERYDAY BCS THEIR SKINSHIP *blehbleh* hehe**

 **Kimwonnie : *NYANYI FEEL YOU* OUHHH I FEEL YOU LALAALA /? Hehe**

 **WONWOONYAMINGYU : ini lanjut yang, duh jangan sedih gitu ah. Aku juga greget ama kamu *ehsalah.**

 **PinePine : halo pine~ hehe iya si Erika sama Sata yaa? tfr yaaa**

 **THANKS REVIEWNYA AYANGE.**


	8. Chapter 8

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

EPISODE 4 PART 2

CUE!

Hiruk pikuk siswa-siswi SMA Hyanggang meramaikan acara yang digelar oleh pihak sekolah untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah mereka, beraneka macam dan ragam _stand_ yang digelar, dari makanan ringan hingga makanan mewah juga mereka sediakan. Seperti dikelas 11-2 yang mengadakan Maid Cafe-Men &Boys.

"Selamat datang, tuan!" sapa sekumpulan namja yang berasal dari kelas 11-2 yang sedang bertugas melayani tamu-tamu yang datang ke kelas mereka.

"Yo! Kalian berdua! Terima kasih sudah datang!" Seungcheol berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang didepan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang menatap nasi goreng jumbo buatan Seungcheol, ia mengenakan seragam maid yang biasa digunakan untuk yeoja-yeoja yang bekerja menjadi maid di cafe sekitar distrik terkenal seoul (bayangin coba seungcheol pake seragam item putih maid terus ada bandonya gitu... duh geli)

Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Seungcheol malas, "Kau yang memaksa kami. Pakaian apa itu?"

"Melihatnya saja sudah jelas,'kan?" Seungcheol mengangkat sedikit roknya dan berputar ditempat layaknya ballerina. "Ini maid cafe!" sahutnya disambut dengan teriakkan gembira namja-namja lainnya. (Ini sekolah Seungcheol isinya namja semua, dan bayangin semua namja yang bertugas jadi maid pake baju yang sama dengan Seungcheol. Omg)

"Keahlian kami di rumah hantu. Jangan lewatkan ya?" Seungcheol menunjuk kelas 12-1 dengan jari telunjuknya, kelas itu mengadakan rumah hantu yang memang menjadi keahlian sekolah Hyanggang sedari dulu.

Duk... dukk.. dukk..

"AHHH!" kaget Seungcheol sambil menunjuk namja bertubuh tambun dan berotot yang berjalan didepan mereka. Mingyu menatap namja tambun itu heran "Oh? Ternyata ada pria berotot juga di maid cafe?"

Seungcheol melangkah mundur perlahan mendekati Wonwoo yang berjalan dibelakang mereka, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Wonwoo "psst! Dengar, Wonwoo-ah. Pura-puralah menjadi namja penakut!" bisik Seungcheol pada Wonwoo.

"mwo? Maksudmu menjadi namja yang lemah lembut? Aku rasa tidak bekerja dengan Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo balas berbisik, "salah! Saat namja jatuh untuk seorang namja naluri tugas seorang seme sejati akan bangkit!" jelas Seungcheol berapi-api.

"he? Tugas seme sejati?"

"saat memutuskan untuk melindungi uke, dia pasti akan memeluk erat namja itu!"

"jeongmal?"

"Jangan khawatir! Pasti berhasil!" Seungcheol mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum pada Wonwoo, "Ya! Akan ku coba!" sahut Wonwoo balas tersenyum pada Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAAA!" suara teriakkan Wonwoo terdengar memekakkan telinga, Wonwoo terlihat panik saat melihat bola api biru melayang-layang disekitar mereka "Hua! Tidak! Menjauhlahh!" teriak Wonwoo lagi.

"Kelihatan sekali tuh talinya" kritik Mingyu datar

.

Krkkk krkkk krrkk

Patung tubuh manusia yang dikuliti dan tengkorak putih disebelah Wonwoo bergerak tiba-tiba, "Kerangkanya bergerakk!" pekik Wonwoo takut.

"Kelihatan digerakkan dengan tangan" jawab Mingyu masih dengan nada datarnya. Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju pintu keluar, Wonwoo terlihat pucat dibelakang Mingyu.

' _meski tidak akting, aku benar-benar ketakutan_ ' batin Wonwoo takut sambil melirik kesekelilingnya sambil mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang.

"ah! Mingyu-ah! Jangan jauh dariku!" panik Wonwoo saat Mingyu berjalan lebih cepat darinya bahkan Mingyu sudah cukup jauh darinya. Mingyu menghentikkan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang ketakutan.

"ha.. apa boleh buat, kau boleh memegang tanganku" tawar Mingyu

"eh?" ' _masa... ini berhasil?'_

"Palli (cepatlah)"

"ah.. ne, gomaw—"

GRABS

Wonwoo menatap kerangka tangan didepannya "WAAAAAAA! INI TULANG!"

.

Other side

Seungcheol memperhatikan Wonwoo yang berteriak ketakutan dengan wajah datarnya "curang kau Mingyu, dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

"Musuh yang tangguh. Itulah sahabatku." Seungcheol menyandarkan punggung lebarnya dikursi sofa tempat mereka berdua mengadakan pertemuan dadakkan.

"Bukan saatnya memujinya!" kesal Wonwoo, "Arraseo, akan kulakukan sesuatu" Seungcheol menepuk pundak Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo yang dilanda kesedihan.

"Lalu, selanjutnya harus bagaimana ya?"pikir Seungcheol lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya untuk fokus berpikir.

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan sedih dan kagum "Seungcheol-ah, kau sangat baik" puji Wonwoo.

"ne?" Seungcheol membuka matanya dan menatap Wonwoo bingung. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak berpikir kau mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Jinjja? Itu karena kau sudah bekerja keras" jawab Seungcheol

"ya?"

"ketika melihat orang lain berusaha, aku ingin membantunya. Aku menyukai orang sepertimu, Wonwoo-ah"

"Gomawo" jawab Wonwoo sedikit memerah karena pujian Seungcheol, Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo yang sedikit menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"a-ah! Tidak! Maksudku bukan 'cinta' yang itu." Panik Seungcheol gugup, "Tenang saja! Aku mengerti!" jawab Wonwoo tak kalah gugup.

"Oh ya! Mau lihat perutku? Aku ukir jadi six-pack!" tawar Seungcheol sambil memasang senyum gembiranya seperti biasa.

"eh... tidak usah" tolak Wonwoo halus. "Jangan sungkan! Yang ini..." Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya dan menaikkan kaus abu-abunya hingga abs terbentuknya terlihat "satu dua tiga empat lima six!" ia menunjuk satu persatu otot perutnya.

"Pftt!"

"Eh?"

Wonwoo menahan tawanya dengan terkikik pelan "Seungcheol ternyata lucu juga" puji Wonwoo sambil tertawa.

"aku?"

"iya, aku sudah baikan. Baiklah, ayo buat rencana baru!" semangat Wonwoo lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo heran, lalu ia mengangguk dan ikut mengepalkan tangan kanannya "Itu benar! Kali ini pasti berhasil!"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

 **Misi #1 memeluk TV cenat cenut (apa ini== entah subtitlenya begini, yaudah ketik aja)**

.

"Yah tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menonton tv dirumahmu! TV menyenangkan ya?" Seungcheol menyorongkan tubuhnya ke kanan hingga membuat Wonwoo yang duduk diantara Seungcheol dan Mingyu menjadi terhimpit erat pada Mingyu.

SRET!

Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan santainya, hingga membuat Seungcheol dan Wonwoo terjatuh dengan tubuh berhimpitan diatas sofa.

"ahh.. appo! Ya Seungcheol-ah! Cepat bangun kau berat!" kesal Wonwoo sambil mendorong tubuh Seungcheol yang menimpanya.

.

 **Misi #2 ambil hatinya melalui perutnya!**

.

Wonwoo menyodorkan sandwich buatannya pada Mingyu, "Mingyu-ah! Makan ini, ini buatanku yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hatiku!"

Mingyu menatap sandwich buatan Wonwoo datar lalu mengarahkannya ke Seungcheol yang duduk diantara mereka.

"aum.."

"AAAK! YAH KENAPA KAU MAKAN!"

.

 **Misi #3 Hipnotis**

.

Seungcheol mengayunkan koin miliknya yang diikat dengan tali, Mingyu dihadapannya memandang koin itu.

Kiri

Kanan

Kiri

Kanan

Kiri

Kanan

(kulihat saja banyak pohon cemara *eh)

Wonwoo memperhatikan Seungcheol yang berusaha menghipnotis Mingyu sambil berdoa agar Seungcheol berhasil. "Hehe! Mingyu-ah. Sekarang kau bonekaku" Seungcheol tertawa kecil sambil terus mengayunkan koinnya.

"Hehehe...—ZZZZZ"

"HE! KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG TERTIDUR?!"

.

.

.

"Hei. Masih punya ide lain buat berikutnya?" Tanya Seungcheol lemas, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di rerumputan lapangan dipinggir sungai diikuti oleh Wonwoo dibelakangnya.

"Mian, tidak ada" jawab Wonwoo tak kalah lemas.

"jangan minta maaf. Aku juga" Seungcheol menghela nafasnya berat lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemandangan sore yang indah. "Bagaimana ya?" tanya Seungcheol _hopeless._

"aku merasa sudah bekerja keras tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun, aku mulai berpikir tidak bisa menggapai Mingyu" Wonwoo menekuk lututnya pasrah, ia mulai putus asa untuk mendapatkan Mingyu.

"hei.. kenapa berpikir negatif begitu? Ini masih belum berakhir! Jika kau menyerah, semuanya berakhir! Aku akan disampingmu sampai akhir, ayo berusaha!"

"Seungcheol-ah.. kau benar! Seperti kata pepatah, 'semua berakhir jika menyerah'"

"benar sekali!"  
"Ya, Jika aku punya waktu untuk bersedih, seharusnya untuk—"

Tes..

"W-Wonwoo-ah" Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo panik, "Eh? Mian, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan didepanmu,'kan?" Wonwoo mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"ahh.. itu tidak"

"jeongmal? Hiks... hiks" Wonwoo terus mengusap air matanya yang turun dengan deras dipipi mulusnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa air matanya turun begitu saja. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo kasihan lalu mengusap punggung Wonwoo berusaha menenangkannya.

.

.

.

TRINK!

Suara ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca siapa yang meng-smsnya semalam ini.

 _ **from : Lee Seungcheol**_

 _ **ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Datanglah ke taman kota.**_

' _apa dia gila? Sudah jam 11 dan dia mengajak bertemu ditaman kota?'_

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi kota Seoul, ia berjalan menuju taman kota yang biasanya ia dan Mingyu lewati sepulang sekolah sekaligus tempat Seungcheol mengajaknya bertemu.

Saat ia memasuki taman, ia melihat namja berperawakkan tinggi yang sangat familiar untuknya. "Mingyu?" panggil Wonwoo.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Wonwoo, "Seungcheol memanggilku kesini" jawabnya.

"eh?"

"Wonwoo-ah, Mingyu-ah"

Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya dari Mingyu ke asal suara, ia mendapati Seungcheol berjalan ke arah mereka dengan santai. "maaf memanggil kalian larut malam begini"

"gwenchana, memangnya ada apa?" Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol meminta penjelasan. "apa yang ingin kau katakan?" sahut Mingyu.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya "Mingyu-ah, Mian"

"untuk?"

"aku jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo" jawab Seungcheol lantang, Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"aku tahu perasaan Wonwoo. Tapi dia hanya tersakiti jika terus mengejarmu. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Aku akan selalu menjaganya, kau keberatan Mingyu? Jika aku merebut Wonwoo?" Seungcheol menatap Mingyu yang terdiam tajam, "kau tidak keberatan,kan? Jika aku merebutnya. Jawab aku, Mingyu!" Seungcheol menggeramkan nama Mingyu karena kesal, Mingyu bahkan hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan dari Seungcheol dan menatap Mingyu yang sedang diam. Tiba-tiba Mingyu tersenyum kecil "lakukan sesukamu" jawabnya cuek.

DEG!

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, entah mengapa ia merasa hancur saat ini.

"Kau—" geram Seungcheol pada Mingyu.

"aku paham. Sekarang aku mengerti. Jika aku pergi, kau tidak peduli sama sekali'kan?" Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh kapan saja.

"M-Mingyu, kau brengsek!"teriak Wonwoo sebelum berjalan keluar taman.

"Wonwoo-ah!" panggil Seungcheol, "ah~ kau membuatnya menangis" sindir Mingyu datar.

GREP!

Seungcheol menarik kerah Mingyu dengan emosi "itu gara-gara kau, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Padahal kau sudah tau perasaanya!" bentak Seungcheol. "Yang kukatakan ini kebalikan dari yang kau inginkan, bukan? Pertunjukan yang membosankan" Mingyu menggenggam tangan Seungcheol yang menariknya kerahnya dan mendorongnya pelan.

"apa, kau mengetahuinya?"

"dari awal sudah ketahuan. Semua yang kalian rencanakan juga"

"jeongmal?yang itu juga..."

"sekarang kau tahu itu mustahil, berhentilah untuk membantunya." Mingyu masukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Wonwoo berusaha keras agar kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

"aku tahu itu" jawab Mingyu sambil membelakangi Seungcheol yang terlihat kesal.

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?! Bukannya tugas pria adalah membalas perasaan murni seseorang?!" bentak Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ah" panggil Mingyu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Seungcheol, "aku yang akan memutuskan, kapan aku jatuh cinta padanya"lanjut Mingyu.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang "melihatnya terlebih dahulu juga tugas seorang pria" sambungnya sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"Eh? Kenapa hatiku bergejolak?" bingung Seungcheol memegangi dadanya sambil menatap kepergian Mingyu.

(WAH BAHAYA! TOLONG TOLONG)

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap arus deras sungai dari atas jembatan yang sepi, tangannya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas dihadapannya. ' _gawat. Hatiku benar-benar hancur. Jika kau tidak peduli aku pergi, jangan bilang 'kau milikku', bodoh!'_ batin Wonwoo lirih.

"kau mau loncat dari situ?" intrupsi seseorang membuat Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya cepat karena kaget.

"kajja, cepat pulang" ajak Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil, Wonwoo mengusap matanya yang lembab "kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya sinis.

"hah?"

"tadi Seungcheol bilang, kau bisa meninggalkannya lagi pula kau tidak peduli, apa yang kulakukan" jelas Wonwoo sembari berbalik kembali menatap sungai dibawahnya.

"apa Cuma segitu besarnya cintamu?" tanya Mingyu

"eh?" Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya kearah Mingyu, "cobalah untuk mendobrak hatiku. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkanku." Mingyu tersenyum kecil pada Wonwoo yang berbalik kearahnya.

"apa maksudnya? Kenapa jadi sok begitu?" protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka, "jadi, bagaimana?"

Wonwoo menatap tangan Mingyu yang terulur padanya, lalu menatap Mingyu kesal "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu—" Wonwoo mengangkat telapak tangannya hendak menampar Mingyu yang masih tersenyum padanya.

PLAK!

"kalau begitu aku hanya harus.. membuatmu jatuh cinta! Dasar brengsek!" Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu erat dengan mata yang mulai tergenang air mata lagi. Mingyu tersenyum tulus lalu balas menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut.

"arraseo, kajja pulang" ajak Mingyu setelah mengelus surai Wonwoo sebentar dan menarik tangannya untuk pulang.

"Kau membuatku jengkel" kesal Wonwoo

"iya.. iya" Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

(DUH SWEET BGT *mati karna ngebayangin...*)

 **Review Reply :**

 **Sailing2000 : ngakaknya pelan-pelan aja... biar ga dianggep gila/?**

 **Youju : Mingyu baik kok, Cuma baikknya ketutupan sama jahatnya/? Kiss scenenya ntar yaaa baryaww**

 **Byunbaby : mingyu mah aslinya cabe... kalo aku jadiin si Wonwoo yang dingin ntar ini ff jadi aneh. Soalnya udh aku bayangin/? Hehe tfr yaa**

 **Korokurakwayun : jadi pengen makan cireng, beliin dong. Udaahhhh padahal si Seungkwan ganteng bgt disitu, bisa ya dpt rank paling akhir *poor seungkwanie* duh suaranya bikin melt... syukur deh kalo kamu sukaa~ makasih!**

 **ParkMitsuki : semangka Wonwoo oppah! Cie yang peka sama si Mingyu. Hehe liat aja acara apa disini, mungkin acara take me out *GA**

 **Gg0098 : gomawoyooo~**

 **Lvlyzjie : iya ntar aku bikinin oneshoot buat kamu, yang ena enak NC 32 biar puazh. Iya dong dia pake apa aja unyu kok. Kkk yuks cemungudh eaa maaciw**

 **Babby hanna : haloo~~ wah makasih mian aku kebiasaan buat ff english daripada ff indo. Jadi beberapa kosa kata banyak yang abal-abal. Nde gomawo buat kritiknya! Lio bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi! Gomawoyoo**

 **Mas seungcheol : cie kangen, duh jimayu. Disini dia bikin anak orang nangis lagi... gimana dong, Wonu mah mau ngelakuin apa aja asal buat Mingyu ahay.**

 **Riani98 : hahaha udah kok aku jadiin suka disini. Gimana? Kkkk~**

 **Yeri960 : EONNIEEE! *lol* duh beda 7 tahun. *liatin Wonu dimarahin eon* YERI TEGUH! Minmin jangan ditabok dong ntar visualya sepentin ganti... TAU LAH EON TAU BANGET MALAH *fangirlingan* YUK UPDATE!**

 **Ericomizaki13 : annyeong~ ga ada nuna-nuna. Disana sekolah namja semua. Ntar namja-namjanya aku pakein tanktop ya.**

 **TaeHyun : maunya sih gitu, Cuma Jihoon jadi siapa? Ini kan si Seungcheol keluarnya bentaran doang. Ntar aku bikinin deh ya kapan-kapan. Doain sempet. Iya aku ga kaya webtoon kok yang 2minggu 1x updatenya/? Tiap hari? Kamu aja deh yang lanjutin ini ff xD. Iya gapapa makasih reviewnyaa**

 **Bbihunminkook: mihun cintaku/? Kamu tiap review pasti baperan. WAE WAE? Jeongcheol? Yang ada jadi emak bapaknya wonu ntar...**


	9. Chapter 9

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

"cobalah untuk mendobrak hatiku. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkanku." Mingyu tersenyum kecil pada Wonwoo yang berbalik kearahnya.

"apa maksudnya? Kenapa jadi sok begitu?" protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka, "jadi, bagaimana?"

Wonwoo menatap tangan Mingyu yang terulur padanya, lalu menatap Mingyu kesal "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu—" Wonwoo mengangkat telapak tangannya hendak menampar Mingyu yang masih tersenyum padanya.

' _bagi Mingyu aku ini apa? Apa mungkin Cuma sekedar anjing saja? Atau dia punya sedikit perasaan padaku?'_

EPISODE 5 PART 1

CUE

' _pemikiran itu terus berputar dikepalaku...'_ batin Wonwoo sembari membolak-balikkan majalahnya malas, majalah yang menunjukkan kumpulan tips berkencan di _Ski Center_ , bahkan kencan romantis pada malam natalpun ada. ' _sudah desember ...'_ Wonwoo menutup majalahnya lalu menaruhnya didalam laci mejanya, ia memiringkan posisi duduknya sambil bertopang dagu pada lengannya yang bertumpu pada meja menatap Seungkwan dan Dino yang sedang mengobrol.

' _kami sudah mengikuti upacara penutupan..'_ Wonwoo melirik sekilas papan tulis yang dibubuhi coretan kapur yang bertuliskan hangul mengenai upacara penutupan. ' _meski itu yang kulakukan, membual tentang pacaran...'_

"aku sih mau berselancar. ini acara terbatas, pacarku juga hebat berselancar" Seungkwan menunjukan Dino majalah yang dipegangnya. "sepertinya bagus, gimana caramu bermain,'kan banyak orang?" tanya Dino heran. Seungkwan tersenyum semangat " tidak memikirkan orang lain, dunia ini milik kita berdua" jawabnya senang. "Eh! Pacarmu memberimu hadiah?" tanya Seungkwan.

Dino melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memutarkan bola matanya keatas –berpose berpikir singkat- "Hm.. mungkin baju atau cincin?" jawabnya santai.

' _sekarang ini aku iri! Benar-benar iri!'_ teriak Wonwoo dalam hati, ia sedikit menyesal telah melihat kegiatan Seungkwan dan Dino sedari tadi. Kini ia yang sengsara karena rasa irinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 5**

 **-Christmast Eve-**

 **Pertahanan Ditembus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waeyo Wonwoo-ah? Sedang bertengkar dengan Mingyu?" tanya Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba berada didepan Wonwoo yang tengah melamun menatap mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit terkejut, "soalnya akhir-akhir ini kau melamun" jawab Seungkwan polos.

Wonwoo tersentak kecil berusaha menjawab apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan, "Eh, itu..."

"Kau sama Mingyu tidak punya rencana untuk natal?" tanya Dino

"Tentu ada!" Wonwoo menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya lalu mulai mengeluarkan telinga anjing kebohongannya. "kami mau makan kue lalu bertukar hadiah" Wonwoo tersenyum hingga kedua matanya terpejam, Seungkwan berkacak pinggang mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Eh? Biasa sekali, seperti bukan Mingyu saja" kritik Seungkwan, "biasa sekali" sahut Dino sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Wonwoo membatu mendengar kritikkan pedas halus yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya, "oh ya! Pada natal nanti gimana kalau kita bertukar foto selca dengan pacar?" usul Seungkwan.

"boleh juga, kenapa tidak. Wonwoo-ah, kau juga" ajak Dino

Wonwoo terkesiap kaget lalu menatap Dino yang menatapnya, "Jadi semangat nih! Dino, jangan kirim yang bukan-bukan" goda Seungkwan dengan wajah usilnya. Dino melotot pada Seungkwan "Yah! Mana mungkin kulakukan!" kesalnya.

Namja berwajah emo itu menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut ' _benar juga. Sebentar lagi natal_ ' batinnya murung.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah,Junghan-ah! Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menceritakan kejadian dikelas tadi pada Junghan yang ia panggil ke toilet untuk bertemu.

Yang ditanya-Junghan menatap datar Wonwoo yang bertanya dihadapannya "sebelum itu, kenapa di toilet?" tanya Junghan datar. Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada Junghan "aku mau memulainya dari awal lagi" alasannya.

"apaan? Sepertinya kau lagi kebingungan" Junghan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menutup matanya berusaha menetralkan emosinya "oh ya, katanya teman Mingyu menolongmu,kan? Kenapa tidak minta tolong lagi?"

"Tidak bisa! Choi Seungcheol sangat baik tapi dia sudah banyak membantuku, sebaliknya Mingyu begitu sadis dan sulit untuk ditaklukkan, dan tidak bisa diandalkan" Wonwoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan satu tarikkan nafas, mata berbinar, dan ia juga meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Junghan.

Junghan memutar otaknya berusaha menerjemahkan perkataan Wonwoo yang tercampur dengan logat bahasa ibunya yang membuat Junghan bingung, "arraseo, aku mengerti, jadi tenanglah dulu"

"sudah kucoba banyak hal, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti perasaan Mingyu" jelas Wonwoo singkat, "lalu natal nanti, kau mau apa dengan sata?" tanya Junghan. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dengan canggungnya. "eh? Bukannya aku mau melakukan yang spesial, Cuma mau makan kue bersama, dan hal biasa lainnya!" jawab Wonwoo, sedangkan Junghan benar-benar merasa ia perlu membawa sahabatnya kedokter untuk mengecek kepolosannya yang berada benar-benar diatas rata-rata orang normal.

"kenapa tidak tanya Mingyu langsung? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu, tinggal ajak dia seperti biasanya. Kau mau jadi Ookami Shounen yang bebas kan?" Junghan menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan sambil melemparkan senyum bersahabatnya pada Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya dengan malas, ia menundukkan wajahnya saat hendak memasuki kelas.

' _seperti biasakah?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia mendengar suara hembusan nafas kedinginan yang dilakukan seseorang didepan kelasnya, padahal jam pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar tujuh belas menit yang lalu dan biasanya kelasnya sudah kosong dengan siswa-siswi seperjuangannya.

Wonwoo segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan Mingyu tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan –sebatas hidung dan dagu- sambil terus menghembuskan karbondioksida hangat yang keluar dari tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang terlihat sedikit mengigil.

' _aku mau melakukannya. Natal..., bersama...'_ batin Wonwoo sambil terus menatap Mingyu yang tidak sadar –tepatnya belum- dengan kehadirannya.

.

.

Mingyu terus menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dari mulut untuk menghangatkan tangannya "seharusnya dikasih pemanas disetiap koridor" omel Mingyu, ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Wonwoo yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku _coat_ panjangnya.

"saat keluar dari kelas kau terlihat kedinginan,ya?" Wonwoo tertawa kecil lalu menatap Mingyu bimbang.

' _coba mengajaknya, tidak ya?'_

"a-ano.. sebentar lagi natal, ya?" Wonwoo berbasa-basi berusaha mengajak Mingyu untuk merayakan natal bersama dirinya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menaikkan syalnya sebatas dagu dan menjawab 'ya' untuk pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan nada dinginnya.

' _eh? Jawabannya lebih tajam dari biasanya...'_

"apa mungkin kau tidak menyukainya?" Wonwoo tersenyum canggung berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang mulai sedikit bergetar –ketakutan mungkin- Mingyu merubah ekspresi polosnya menjadi ekspresi kesalnya "natal itu tidak berguna" jawabnya Dingin.

JEDERRRR...

Seperti terkena petir dimusim dingin dan disiang bolong seperti ini, Wonwoo berjalan gontai –tetapi tetap mengikuti langkah Mingyu- mendengar jawaban dingin Mingyu, ' _m-mwo? Tidak berguna?'_

"apanya yang menyenangkan? Acara yang mengatur banyak orang, banyak kerumunan, dan mendengarkan lagu yang sama di TV dan di kota. Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain? Pada akhirnya, pilihan terbaiknya adalah menonton film dikamar sendiri." Lanjut namja jangkung itu.

Wonwoo membekap mulutnya sendiri berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan hasrat memakinya _'pemikirannya seperti orang tidak populer'_ kritik Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum bak pangeran di negri dongeng yang tampan membuat Wonwoo terkesiap kaget dengan perubahan tiba-tiba Mingyu.

"ne? Ada apa tentang natal?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

' _kenapa pakai mode pangeran segala?'_

"a-ah, tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Wonwoo canggung, Mingyu merubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi mode dinginnya "oh. Begitukah?" jawabnya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam

' _mana bisa kukatakan setelah kau bicara seperti itu, atau dia sengaja? Sudahlah aku tak peduli...'_ batin Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari sekolah setelah mengganti sepatu indoor mereka dengan sepatu outdoor yang terletak di loker sekolah. Wonwoo menatap tanah dibawahnya dengan lemas ' _dari awal tidak terlalu berharap juga...'_. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang melamun disebelahnya dengan cuek.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang wajah serius –tetapi tidak menatap Mingyu- "lalu foto selcanya bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

.

.

.

"susah payah untuk beralasan,kah? Aku pikir foto selca itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Itu Cuma untuk orang narsis" komentar Mingyu, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal "sudah kubilang aku harus melakukannya, karena sudah berjanji"

"kan bisa kau tolak saja"

Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal (IMUT ANED OMEGAT).

' _benar juga, tapi meskipun bilang begitu, dia masih mau pergi bersamaku'_ batin Wonwoo menatap namja jangkuk disebelahnya. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang terus menatapnya dengan heran "ada apa?"

"gwenchana" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecil, ' _kencan natal apa seperti ini, ya?'_

"oppa!" panggil seorang yeoja yang sedang memegang kotak beludru di telapak tangannya pada mereka berdua. "mau memberikan hadiah untuk pacarnya? Namja dan yeoja sangat menyukai ini loh" tawarnya yeoja itu dengan senyuman penawarannya, ia menunjukkan cincin yang terapit dua spons yang ada dalam kotak itu.

Mingyu mengangkat telapak kanannya-tanda menolak- sambil tersenyum "tidak, terimakasih. Sudah kusiapkan yang lebih baik dari itu" tolaknya lalu berlalu setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Wonwoo membungkuk canggung pada yeoja yang terlihat kesal itu lalu berlari menyusul Mingyu yang berjalan lumayan cepat (kakinya panjang...)

"menolak dengan cara yang kasar" sindir Wonwo, "sales seperti mereka tidak akan menyerah kalau tidak dibegitukan. Tapi sama sekali tidak masuk akal memberi hadiah saat natal. Memangnya ulang tahun?" kritik Mingyu.

"kenapa tidak. Kan menyenangkan, jadi tidak perlu alasan."

"oh? Kalau begitu aku mau beli sesuatu juga." Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menatap Mingyu excited "eh? Jinjja? Mau kasih apa?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"apa ya..., bagaimana kalau kalung leher?" usul Mingyu

"eh?kalung leher..., seperti buat anjing?" Wonwoo membelalakan matanya sambil membayangkan dirinya memakai kalung leher yang biasanya digunakan untuk para kaum peliharaan.

"ditambah dengan tali agar bisa membawamu jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan usulnya. "aku mau!" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum polos pada Mingyu. Yang sukses membuat Mingyu melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"jeongmal? Aku mau! Kita akan jalan-jalan setiap pagi!"

Mingyu memasang kembali wajah datarnya setelah mendengar jawaban polos Wonwoo, "aku Cuma bercanda, jangan terlalu serius"

"Cuma bercanda?"

"kau bodoh atau apa? Mana mungkin kulakukan."

"meski benar, tapi..." Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya kecewa, "jika kau mau melakukannya, kau bisa lakukan sendiri" Mingyu berjalan mendahului Wonwoo yang masih dalam mode kecewanya.

"yah! Tidak, bukan begitu.." Wonwoo mengejar Mingyu yang berjalan didepannya setelah berjalan beriringan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam "dapat hadiah dari orang yang dicintai itu sangat spesial. Apa yang kau berikan, akan kujaga" jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo merasa aneh dengan pemikiran Wonwoo.

"bikin bingung kau itu menyusahkan atau mudah tertipu"

' _mungkin dua-duanya...'_ jawab Wonwoo dalam hati.

"itu kan yang kau mau?" Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap benda berkilau didepannya, Wonwoo yang berjalan disampingnya ikut menatap benda menjulang berwarna hijau yang memiliki banyak hiasan"

"pohon natal besar" bisik Wonwoo lalu berjalan mendekati benda –Pohon Natal- itu. "lambang hati besar ditengah itu sangat jelek" Mingyu menatap jijik hiasan hati besar bertuliskan 'Happy Christmast' ditengah-tengahnya.

Wonwoo ikut menatap lambang hati itu, "tidak kok! Itu malah terlihat bagus menurutku" jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas "terserah, cepat ambil foto, lalu pulang" perintahnya lalu berjalan mendekati pohon disusul Wonwoo dibelakangnya.

.

"pohonnya bisa kelihatan tidak ya?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menggerak-gerakkan ponselnya untuk mencari posisi yang cocok untuk mereka, "gunakan syal untuk menutupi seragam sekolahmu" Mingyu mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua sehingga mereka berhimpitan dan itu membuat jantung Wonwoo berdegup sangat kencang. "oh, benar. Nanti bisa ketahuan" Wonwoo membenarkan syalnya lalu kembali menggerakkan ponselnya.

"ngapain sih?cepat lakukan" kesal Mingyu, "Cukup sulit mengambil foto sambil menutupi seragam" jawab Wonwoo sambil terus berusaha mencari angle yang pas.

Mingyu merebut ponsel Wonwoo "sini berikan padaku" lalu ia menarik pinggang Wonwoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya, Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya hingga pipinya menyentuh pipi mulus Wonwoo.

"ayo, senyum" perintah Mingyu lalu mengangkat ponsel Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo ia sedang membeku karena perilaku Mingyu.

CKREK

Mingyu melepaskan pinggang Wonwoo dan menjauhkan wajahnya "begini saja tidak masalah,'kan? Pohonnya juga kelihatan" Mingyu memperhatikan hasil foto yang diambilnya. Wonwoo mengelus pipinya yang bersentuhan dengan Mingyu dengan semburat tipis di wajah manisnya.

' _tadi pipi kami bersentuhan...'_

"ini" Mingyu menyodorkan ponsel Wonwoo tepat dihadapan Wonwoo yang melamun, Wonwoo menerima ponselnya lalu memperhatikan foto yang terpampang diponselnya.

"ayo pergi" ajak Mingyu dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan ponselnya di sepanjang perjalanan dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya ' _kami terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan!'_ batinnya girang. ' _tapi aku terlihat kaku, mereka pasti tahu kalau aku gugup, memalukan.'_ kesalnya.

' _meskipun Mingyu sangat sempurna, seperti biasa... tenang dan keren, benar-benar alami. Sangat sempurna'_ Wonwoo mengingat wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum pada seekor anjing yang mereka temukan ditaman waktu itu. ' _kapan ya dia akan tersenyum seperti itu padaku?'_

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Wonwoo yang berjalan didepannya "sudah dingin. Kita cari tempat dulu" ajaknya datar.

Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang cahayanya mulai redup lalu perlahan-lahan menampilkan layar hitam kosong diatasnya. ' _jadi sangat bodoh terlihat semangat sendiri'_ Wonwoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku _coat_ panjangnya lalu menepuk pelan pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu ' _ah, lupakan! Jangan terus mengeluh! Aku belum tahu, ini berhasil atau tidak. Selama ada harapan, aku mau pergi terus dengannya. Tapi cahaya itu mungkin hanya angin laut baginya. Aku tidak tahu ini benar-atau salah'_ Wonwoo memegangi perutnya yang terasa aneh sambil mengernyitkan dahinya menahan rasa aneh yang ada di perutnya.

Mingyu yang terus berjalan menyadari bahwa Wonwoo tidak mengikutinya, perlahan berbalik untuk melihat Wonwoo. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Wonwoo berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya dijalan yang untungnya sepi pejalan kaki itu.

Wonwoo meringis kecil saat Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya, perlahan Mingyu membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat Wonwoo "hei, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"p..."

"p?"tanya Mingyu,

"perutku...,sakit" jawab Wonwoo pelan.

TEBECEH *MAAPKEUN*

Review Reply :

mas seungcheol : asdfghjkl hore dah update:3 kamu jangan baperan ya, obat baper belom ada yang nemuin ntar kamu stadium 4 aku ga bisa nolong/?

TaeHyun : yey! Iyaa kalo aku jadiin satu banyak banget, kasian kalian bacanya apalagi yang bacanya lewat PC beh,, bisa pusing itu kepalanya. Iya nanti Seungcheol keluar lagi kok tapi ya... bentar juga, ngakak xD. Hehe duh jadi gemes deh sama kamu wkwk. Tfr yaa

bbihunminkkook : nae mihun, jangan terhura gitu ah, Tissue dirumah masih PO belom beli, laper? Ambil snikers/? Jangan desah duh, aku masih polos.

Svtsenpai : notice me senpai! *lol* IYA ITU TBC YANG, YA MASA END DISITU. NTAR LIO DIBACOK RAME-RAME. T^T

Rantooll : *siapin tisu buat kamu* mingyu bilang suka ke wonu itu hanyalah mitos, karena mereka berdua sama-sama malu-malu buaya. YUK LANJUT!

Vipbigbang74 : hehehe, gwenchana~ next! Tfr yaa

Eldorahun : duduh sabar ya... wkkw next next! Tfr yaa

Guest : mereka bukanlah kutu kak, laper? Baper kak baper... wkwk sabar yaaa.

SintaAstina : nah itu silahkan liat sendiri di chap selanjutnya hoho *jiwa sales keluar*

Nisaditta : WAHH INI BENER-BENER. Wkwk ntar ya diliat-liat dulu, masalahnya aku sendiri belom legal *lohhh*

PinePine : nah itu juga aku masih nyari, ya masa si Woozi yang jadi.. kan ga lucu, wkwkw tfr yaaa

Youju : engkong mimin wkwk, Wonwoo mah udah ama aku xD. Wkwk yuk next! Tfr yaaa

Yara : wahh kamu Lio juga apa gimana? Hehe nama aku panjang Cuma disingkat aja, iyaa itu Scoups== gara2 dengerin lagunya DK sama Shannon, keingetnya Lee Seokmin, ketulis Lee kan jadinya. Aku ya baru nyadar wkwk. Cabe sekarang harganya naik cyin.

: baper? Ambil snikers. Kkk~ tfr

Guest : kalo panjang bukan Lio namanya hueheuhehue/? Wkwk terjun payung ntar..

Wonu lin : yuk lanjut! Kkkk~


	10. Chapter 10

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

EPISODE 5 PART 2

CUE

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja sambil berusaha menahan sakit pada perutnya, perlahan satu tangannya turun untuk meremas sofa yang didudukinya.

Mingyu yang mengantarnya kemari, dengan cara membantu memegang bahunya saja. ' _tentu saja mana mungkin Prince Mingyu mau menggendongku'_

Srek.. brak

Suara plastik yang berisi beberapa kotak kecil didalamnya terdengar berbenturan dengan meja, Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap plastik kuning yang diletakkan didepannya.

"ini, minum obat perutnya. Lalu istirahat dulu sampai sembuh" perintah Mingyu lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo sambil meletakkan tas kecil miliknya di samping tempat ia duduk.

"Jauh-jauh pergi ke apotek hanya untukku?" tanya Wonwoo, "Bersyukurlah aku mau melakukannya." Jawab Mingyu cuek.

Wonwoo menatap polos Mingyu yang sedang berbuat baik untuknya, "Gomawo, berapa harganya?" Wonwoo membuka tasnya untuk mengambil dompet miliknya.

"tidak usah" tolak Mingyu, membuat namja emo dihadapannya menghentikan kegiatan membuka tasnya dan menoleh kepadanya. "t-tapi jadi tidak enak" jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau ingat, yang kau lakukan saat aku demam? Yang kulakukan Cuma membalasnya saja" jelas Mingyu sembari memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursinya.

Wonwoo menatap plastik obat yang dibelikan Mingyu tadi dengan sendu "ah.. begitu ya?" lirihnya.

' _hal itu aku sudah melupakannya...'_ Wonwoo mengingat kembali saat Mingyu sakit ia mengeluarkan obat-obat yang dibelinya sebelum kerumah Mingyu lalu membuatkan Mingyu bubur.

Wonwoo meraih obat dihadapannya lalu membukanya perlahan, ia mengeluarkan satu kapsul dari bungkusnya lalu meminumnya dengan air putih hangat yang dipesannya tadi dengan cepat Wonwoo menegak obatnya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat setelah meminumnya.

"tapi kena sakit perut..., memangnya kau kakek-kakek?" sindir Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "ada apa? Kau terlihat gelisah" pertanyaan Mingyu ini membuat Wonwoo terkesiap kaget dan secara tidak sadar menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan kekuatan yang lumayan keras dan berdiri menatap Mingyu tajam.

' _ADA APA? INI SEMUA SALAHMU!... itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi tidak adil jika aku begitu'_ teriak Wonwoo dalam hati, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri dihadapannya tertarik lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menopangkan dagunya disana.

"hm? Ada apa? Kalau mau bicara, akan ku dengarkan" Mingyu tersenyum kecil, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya resah ' _tidak..., dia sudah tahu, Cuma bersenang-senang, begitulah dia'_ batin Wonwoo.

"ja, Cuma satu hal" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya berusaha menetralkan perasaanya yang campur aduk saat ini,"bagimu aku ini apa? Cuma mainan untuk buang waktu saja? Atau jadi anjing untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu? Apa Cuma itu? Tidak ada perasaan khusus, walau sedikit?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam meminta penjelasan akan pertanyaanya yang menganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Mingyu tersenyum miring kecil "entah" jawabnya usil, Wonwoo mengangkat gelasnya masih penuh –karna hanya ia minum sedikit- "kalau bilang begitu, nanti kusiram air" ancamnya berdiri sembari mengangkat gelasnya masih terisi air.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan cemas, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja bertaring itu, ia terus menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang berada diatas meja dan menatap Wonwoo datar –bahkan tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya-

Wonwoo yang ditatap sedatar itu oleh namja tinggi didepannya perlahan menatap balik orbs tegas itu dengan tatapan sayu, ia masih setia mengangkat gelas yang tadi diangkatnya untuk mengancam Mingyu.

"Hei. Tolong katakan.." pinta Wonwoo lirih

GREP

Wonwoo membelalakan matanya terkejut, ia merasakan telapak tangan besar Mingyu memegang tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang gelas dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri, membuat tubuh Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk karena Mingyu menarik tangannya. Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tegas sekaligus tampan milik Mingyu dihadapannya.

" Saranghaeyo, Wonwoo-ya" pemuda tinggi itu mengatakannya dengan tegas dan percaya diri sembari menatap Wonwoo –dengan sedikit mendongak karena posisi Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri-

Wonwoo terkejut, ia tak percaya Mingyu akan berkata bahwa ia menyukainya disituasi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Walaupun dia berguna, aku tidak mungkin bersama orang yang kubenci, seperti mainan jika tidak suka akan dibuang seperti itu" jelas Mingyu. Mingyu mengambil gelas yang berada digenggaman Wonwoo dan meletakkannya dimeja, lalu kembali ke posisinya –duduk bersandar- sedangkan Wonwoo ia masih sangat terkejut bahkan ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

"Selama ini aku malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu." Lanjut Mingyu, Wonwoo membelalakan matanya kembali dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka ' _bohong'kan?'_ batin Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"J-jinjja?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar, matanya mulai berair dan tubuhnya mulai ikut bergetar. Mingyu tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban.

tes

tanpa sadar air mata Wonwoo tumpah perlahan membuat ia terisak kecil hingga punggung kecilnya bergetar. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo terkejut karena Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menangis walaupun kecil, ia bisa saja dituduh orang yang macam-macam –itu pemikirannya-

"Yah... jangan menangis" bujuk Mingyu, surai kehitaman Wonwoo tersibak kecil saat Wonwoo mengusap air matanya "Mian, ini karena aku tidak tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu, jadi aku... senang" jawab Wonwoo disela-sela isakannya.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan-sangat pelan- "begitukah, maaf sudah menjahilimu begitu lama"

Wonwoo langsung mendudukan dirinya yang sedari tadi berdiri dan menangis sedikit kencang "aniyo! Gwenchana! Yang penting berakhir dengan baik. Aku orangnya pemaaf!" jawab Wonwoo yang sibuk mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"tapi itu yang membuatmu begitu manis." Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sudah mulai menghentikan tangisannya dan meninggalkan sesegukan kecil dibibir mungilnya.

"..um, tanggal 24 aku ingin pergi bersamamu" Wonwoo berkata dengan cepat setelah menarik nafas berat karena telah menangis tadi.

"maksudmu..., malam natal?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat

"mau apa?"

"yang biasa saja.."

"yang biasa?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil "seperti makan kue bersama, dan bertukar hadiah.. ini natal pertamaku bersama kekasih jadi aku ingin melakukannya" Wonwoo mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya tanda ia memohon pada namja dihadapannya yang tengah memandangnya datar setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Itu sangat biasa ya" kritik Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum lirih "tidak boleh?" tanyanya lemah.

Mingyu kembali menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sembari tersenyum kecil "boleh, bersamamu sepertinya menyenangkan" jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang lalu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Mingyu. "Mingyu-ah..."

Wonwoo tersenyum miring dibalik tangannya yang sedang menopang dagunya lalu mendongakkan dagunya angkuh "Ne, jadi? Berapa lama adega cinta monyet ini berlanjut?" Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada merendahkan.

Wonwoo yang tadinya memasang wajah bahagiannya kini berganti menjadi wajah bingung, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu.

"eh?"

Mingyu tertawa remeh "kau sangat sederhana. Mudah percaya. Kau belum mengerti tentangku, mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu. Teruslah belajar. Bagaimana caramu menjalani hidup di jalan ini? Suatu hari kau akan tertipu seperti ini—"

GREP

PLASH

Semua pengunjung cafe menoleh pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo, suara bisik-bisik pengunjung lain terdengar hingga ketelinga mereka berdua.

Wonwoo berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang memuncak, nafasnya naik turun, wajahnya memerah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras membuat bibir mungilnya sedikit memerah. Sedangkan Mingyu ia menatap tidak percaya pada Wonwoo yang membuat dirinya basah kuyup karena siraman air milik Wonwoo yang sebelumnya sudah dipakai sebagai ancaman oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau menjijikan" lirih Wonwoo

"KAU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN! KUHARAP KAU MATI SEPERTI POTONGAN SAMPAH!" teriak Wonwoo benci, ia langsung mengambil tas dan jaketnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang membatu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"anoo... gwenchanayo?mau saya bawakan handuk?" tawar pelayan cafe yang prihatin dengan penampilan basah kuyup Mingyu. Yang ditawar hanya menggeleng kecil "tidak, tak apa" tolaknya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berlari menuju rumahnya. batinnya berperang melawan rasa sakit yang menderanya, kepalanya pusing memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja dilaluinya.

' _bodoh. Bodoh! Dasar sampah! Aku benci dia!'_ teriak Wonwoo dalam diam, ia bersandar pada pintu kamarnya setelah melempar tasnya di tempat tidurnya, dadanya naik turun mengejar nafas yang terasa menyakitkan saat ia hirup, air matanya kembali berjatuhan ' _sekarang aku mengerti. Dia tidak peduli denganku. Karena itulah dia bisa berbohong seperti itu.'_

Wonwoo terduduk dilantai kamarnya sembari menekuk kedua lututnya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah sambil terisak pelan. Takut kedua orang tuanya mendengar.

"sudah cukup, aku lelah. Aku lelah jatuh cinta. Mustahil bagiku..." isaknya pilu.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden tadi sore, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dengan mandi setidaknya kegiatan membersihkan tubuh itu akan meringankan setidaknya 5% penat dikepalanya saat ini. Namja jangkung itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja lalu dengan santai ia melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Masih terbayang di pikirannya wajah Wonwoo yang murung, lalu kemudian kembali senang bahkan namja manis itu menangis terharu karena perkataanya yang pada akhirnya menghancurkan perasaan Wonwoo hingga membuatnya marah dan menyiramnya dengan air.

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya saat air shower yang digunakannya mengalir memasuki matanya karena ia melamun sedari tadi, dengan cepat ia menuntaskan kegiatannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, selepasnya dari kamar mandi ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng kola di kulkas lalu meminumnya sambil berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar ia menatap ponselnya dengan ekpresi entah kesal atau marah. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

...

EA  
EA  
EA  
EA  
EA

HAI LIO KEMBALI DARI PERTAPAAN, SEBENERNYA LIO GA ABIS HIBERNASI, TIDUR PANJANG, ATAU SEMACAMNYA. LIO ABIS UAS, DAN KALIAN TAU DARI 14 MATA PELAJARAN LIO REMED 3 BAHASA INDO, BIOLOGI, SAMA GEOGRAFI. EFEK GA BISA BAHASA INDONESIA YANG BAIK DAN BENAR ITU YA GINI (JANGAN DITIRU YA MANTEMAN)*CURCOL

INI SEBENERNYA MASIH ADA LANJUTANNYA TAPI PAS SUDAH NATAL, NAH JADI KARNA DI ANIMENYA UDAH PAS NATAL AKU LEWATIN BIAR SESUAI GITU, NTAR TANGGAL 12 DES AKU UPDATE LAGI BIAR KALIAN SENENG. JADI SEMENTARA SEGINI DULU YAA.. MAAF BIKIN KALIAN NUNGGU LAMA T^T

I LAPYU *EMOT KISSEU*

REVIEWS REPLY :

 **Lvlyzjie : ga yakin kamu masih polos== cia menunggu tiap detik, maapkeun aku yang membuatmu menunggu/? Yah wonunya masih nangis ampe 12 chapter kedepan xD yukk paikting. Tfr yaa**

 **Babby Hanna : iya barusan aku kasih gula tropicana slim/? Iyaa ini udah lanjut, fighting. Tfr yaa**

 **Korokurakwayun : koroku*emot lope* bogocipo, cireng bikin sendiri aja juga bisa. Seungkwan emang bagus suaranya astaga bikin aku melting aja. Iya kemaren ngebut mumpung belum uas kkk~ chap 9 wonu dateng bulan (GA) wkwk tfr yaa**

 **Ericomizaki13 : yahh dijamban dong mencretnya jangan disini, ntar bau xD**

 **Bbihunminkook : IYA IMUTNYA KAYA AKU KAN (SAWRY)**

 **Arin Melody752 : mingyu urat cintanya udah aku putusin (GA) kk namanya juga cinta, dan cinta itu buta (apasih-)**

 **Riani98 : gapapa baca ajaa, santai aja bacanya jangan buru2 nanti malah ga ngerti, hehe iya ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Yeri960 : yah mungkin saja, antara ga masuk, atau Lio ga liat== POLOS AMA BODOH BEDA TIPIS YA KALO POLOS AMA NAKED APA BEDANYA (NDAAA) iya dia polos kaya Lio... *senyum imut*kk tfr yaa**

 **XiayuweLiu : musnahkan PHP *demo*/?**

 **SintaAstina : wonu dateng bulan ka (NDA) tabok aja tabok biar sadar dia kalo Lio cinta sama dia *lah**

 **Mas seungcheol : Stadium 4? Ditunggu layatannya (ENGGAAA) iya ini udah lanjut tfr yaa**

 **Yourgenie17 : *siapin tisu* yaampun kamu berarti peka banget ya sama si Wonu /?**

 **270 : chap 9 makin panjang, chap 10 makin pendek. Maapkan, Lio meleleh kalo Wonwoo pake chocker astaga *nosebleed***

 **Esteryanti738 : lanjuttt~**

 **FabMinMin : RUMAH SAKIT JIWA PASIENNYA LEPAS*suntik baygon*/?**

 **Vipbigbang74 : jangan kesel gitu ah, kan ada Lio *apa**

 **Mypockymg17 : yaampun oon :') iya ini udah update. tfr yaa**

 **Youju : iya nanti di chap selanjutnya aku panjangin karena mumpung suasana natal jadinya pas sama natalan mendatang yuhuuu~**

 **ParkMitsuki : ciaa abis ngelem ya? Mabok xD wonu dateng bulan kak... gapapa yang penting udah baca *emot lope* yukk mangats**

 **Byunbaby : sampai Lio dan mingyu jadian*lah. Penulisan Lio emang gini kak, kalo mau diubah banyak org bilang kaya niruin style orang lain. Jadi terkadang aneh gitu.-. tapi nanti Lio coba lagi. Makasih sarannyaa**

 **ICE14 : EON BOGOCIPO LONG TIME NO SEE YA. SPOILERNYA TOLONG MANA. Iyaa ini udah dilanjutin untuk eon *ceritanya gombal***

 **Frwx : ... jangan gemes gitu ah, jadi malu /?**

 **Kimtaejin : nunggu apa? Nunggu doi peka? Lama kak/?**

 **PinePine : masa? == itu ngerjainnya pas malem2 jadi ngantuk banget, yang pas kasih kalung di secret dulu yaa wkwk biar nanti jadi kado natal buat Meanie shipper kkk~**

 **LangitSenja : ih udah sore, pulang gih nanti digigit serangga/? Kkk lanjutt**

 **Dinofreeze : ini berarti bukan review ya? Kk~ lanjut**

 **Park jimin : ini sebenernya remake anime, ya jadi kata2nya agak kaya komik gitu. Hahaa makasih reviewnya**

 **KimElsa17 : wah ada elsa/? Iya gapapaa~ makasih sudah suka, next next!**

 **Yamada Kim Naho-chan : tfr yaaa3**

 **Evieana689 : yuk lanjuttt tfr yaa3**

 **Meicella : yukk lanjutt~ tfr yaa**

 **Baek Gain : unyu kaya Lio *emot imut*bdsm aja sekali deh... (lio underage yaampun)**

 **TyasAriini06 : yukkk next!**

 **Ourwonu : ngebut xD 12 chap kedepan selese kok/? Wonu lagi dateng bulan kak/? KOK JAHAT BANGET SIH SAMA SI WONU xD iya lanjut nihhh~ tfr yaaa**


	11. Chapter 11

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja, tak terasa malam natal tiba. Wonwoo masih juga mengurung dirinya dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan memainnkan ponselnya sesekali. Banyak suara anak-anak bahkan remaja sekalipun terdengar masuk melalui sela-sela jendela Wonwoo, membuat namja bersurai hitam legam itu melipat kedua lututnya didepan dada dan menenggelamkan dagunya di sela lututnya.

' _natal..., tanpa seseorang seperti hari biasa'_ Wonwoo membatin murung ia masih setia dengan posisinya hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali.

"Wonwoo-ah~ tidak mau makan kue natal?" tanya seseorang yeoja yang mungkin –author ketahui- ibu Wonwoo dengan ayahnya yang berdiri dibelakang sang ibu menunggu si anak keluar dari kamarnya.

"tidak mau" jawab Wonwoo cuek.

"tidak mau?" ulang ibunya heran, "sejak kemarin kau mengurung diri dikamar. Bahkan kau belum makan" sambung ibunya kesal.

"Gwenchana! Sedang diet. Biarkan aku sendiri" jawab Wonwoo tak kalah kesal, ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah menahan kekesalan.

"Wonwoo bilang apa?" terdengar sang ayah yang kini bertanya pada ibu Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo makin menundukkan kepalanya, "Dia tidak mau" jawab Ibu Wonwoo.

"padahal dulu sangat semangat kalau natal"

"Mungkin sedang puber" jawab sang ibu berpikiran positif.

 **TRINK**

 **TRINK**

 **TRINK**

Ponsel Wonwoo tiba-tiba berdering, mau tak mau ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

' _ah ternyata pesan group'_ Wonwoo membuka pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kedua temannya –Dino dan Seungkwan- di gorup khusus untuk mereka bertiga.

 _ **Lee Chan (Dino) : Merry Xmas!**_

 _ **Boo Seungkwan : Merry Christmast!**_

Wonwoo membuka gambar yang dikirimkan oleh Seungkwan

Click

Terlihat difoto itu, Seungkwan dan kekasihnya sedang menggunakan jaket musim dingin couple sedang tersenyum lebar dengan kue natal di tangan mereka. Lalu dengan kaku Wonwoo membuka gambar yang dikirimkan oleh Dino.

Click

Terlihat pula difoto itu, Dino sedang memeluk kekasihnya yang umurnya jauh lebih tua beberapa tahun dengannya, ia sendiri menggunakan tuxedo yang manis senada dengan kekasihnya yang menggunakan tuxedo mewah. _'Tampaknya mereka merayakan malam natal di sebuah restoran mewah'_ batin Wonwoo sembari memperhatikan pemandangan yang ikut terfoto dibelakang Dino dan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya remeh ' _geh. Beruntungnya mereka terlihat senang'_ jika ini sebuah komik maka pasti akan terlihat dibelakang Wonwoo terdapat aura hitam yang kelam membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mungkin akan menghindari dirinya.

' _hah~ sepertinya aku juga harus mengiriminya'_ Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari foto saat dia dan Mingyu berfoto waktu itu.

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum menekan option _send_. Ia memperhatikan foto dirinya bersama Mingyu saat dibawah pohon natal kemarin dengan lemas. ' _tapi untuk apa aku mengiriminya? Aku tidak bisa pura-pura pacaran dengannya'_

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya lalu meletakkan ponsel miliknya disebelahnya ' _aku berhenti, kalau mereka tahu ya sudahlah. Lebih baik dijauhi mereka dibanding bersama Mingyu'_

' _itu benar. Orang brengsek seperti dia...'_ ingatan Wonwoo kembali mengulang perilaku Mingyu yang berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya.

" _ **Berputar tiga kali, pegang tanganku dan katakan guk."**_

" _ **Kau anjing, dan Aku tuanmu. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya."**_

" _ **Sudah sewajarnya anjing mengambil risiko untuk tuannya,kan?"**_

" _ **Bagaimana jika setiap hari kau melakukan semua yang kukatakan?"**_

" _ **Berapa lama lagi adegan cinta monyet ini berlanjut?"**_

' _dia sangat menjijikan, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?'_ batin Wonwoo.

" _ **Kau pacarku,'kan? Diam saja dan biarkan aku melindungimu"**_

" _ **dia ini milikku, kau tidak boleh seenaknya melukai dia"**_

" _ **makanya, aku tidak keberatan bilang terima kasih"**_

"' _ **pasti berisik jika kau terus mencobanya, jadi aku percaya padamu. Aku menantikan, selanjutnya"**_

Tanpa sadar kedua orbs coklat bening milik Wonwoo mulai tergenangi air mata yang mulai berdesakan untuk menerobos keluar setelah Wonwoo kembali mengingat ekspresi hangat Mingyu, Mingyu yang melindunginya dengan posesif dan senyuman tulus yang Mingyu berikan untuknya.

' _Mingyu, kau brengsek, aku berharap banyak padamu, mana mungkin bisa aku lupakan'_ Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya kembali membuat layar ponselnya terlihat terkena beberapa tetesan yang menggenang diatasnya.

Tok tok tok

"Wonwoo-ah~ boleh masuk?" tanya ibu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan baju hoodie kebesaran miliknya dengan kasar lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk "Berisik! Kubilang aku tidak butuh kue'kan!" kesal Wonwoo, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

CKLEK

Kedua bola mata coklatnya membesar, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa kaku saat melihat namja tinggi sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekpresi halusnya.

"namjachingmu ke sini" jelas ibu Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Mingyu dengan singkatnya sedangkan hanya Wonwoo menatap namja dihadapannya polos.

"cha~ nikmati waktumu" Ibu Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu bersama Wonwoo lalu kembali turun kebawah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"terimakasih" Mingyu membungkuk hormat pada Ibu Wonwoo lalu berbalik menghadap Wonwoo dihadapannya, dengan santainya Mingyu berjalan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Wonwoo terkesiap saat Mingyu masuk kedalam kamarnya tetapi ia masih tetap berdiri menghadap pintu –tak ingin menatap Mingyu-

"kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lirih

"hm?"

"kenapa kau kesini?" ulang Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya padahal dalam hatinya ia berteriak ' _aku belum siap-siap! Dan kamarku masih berantakan'_

"aku ke sini mau men _disiplinkanmu_ " jawab Mingyu cuek, mendengar itu Wonwoo tersadar dari kepanikannya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit pertanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang Mingyu katakan.

"aku menunggunya dan kau tidak minta maaf, kau sudah keterlaluan ya" Mingyu menjawab sembari berjalan mendekati tempat tidur milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada angkuh "minta maaf? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Kau sudah lupa?" Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya kesal, "kau melempar air ke muka tuanmu dan menyuruhnya mati, kau pikir itu tindakan bagus?"

"kau pantas mendapatkannya!" jawab Wonwoo

"sudah diam!" perintah Mingyu datar, ia berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Wonwoo lalu menggapai leher Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya hingga wajah Wonwoo sedikit mendongak menatap Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo "akan kubuktikan sekali lagi kalau kau itu anjingku" Mingyu berkata dengan nada dinginnya membuat Wonwoo takut dengan cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya erat-erat menanti apa yang akan Mingyu perbuat padanya.

Srek

Srek

Beberapa detik Wonwoo terdiam diposisinya, tidak ada rasa nyeri bahkan sakit yang dirasakannya, ia membuka matanya perlahan kemudian mendapati Mingyu berdiri selangkah didepannya sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada membuat Wonwoo bingung dengan apa yang Mingyu perbuat.

"apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena masih ketakutan. Mingyu tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya "sudah kupakaikan. Kalungmu" tunjuk Mingyu dengan jarinya.

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat kalung yang diberikan Mingyu padanya, kalung dengan bentuk love dan bandul lonceng ditengahnya.

"ini..., maksudmu..., hadiah natal..." Wonwoo memperhatikan kalung yang tergantung apik di lehernya tidak percaya, "Biar kujelaskan. Kalau pakai kalung leher asli secara acak. Itu bukti kalau kau milikku, jadi jangan lupa" Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping diakhir kalimat perkataanya menghindari kontak mata Wonwoo.

Kedua mata Wonwoo kini mulai berair dan pipinya mulai memerah tipis menambah kesan manis di wajahnya, Wonwoo menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Mingyu lalu menangis kecil.

"hiks... g-gomawoo, hiks aku sangat senang.." bahu kecil Wonwoo bergetar, membuat Mingyu terkejut karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba menangis dihadapannya. Tetapi bukan Mingyu namanya jika ia mendekati Wonwoo bahkan memeluknya untuk membuat Wonwoo tenang, ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku jaketnya.

' _ini tidak adil. Kau membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, berapa kali kau menipuku agar kau puas?'_ batin Wonwoo kesal.

"ini pasti akan kujagaa.." janji Wonwoo pada Mingyu sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sedikit iba "jangan menangis" perintahnya lembut.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, kedua orang tua Wonwoo berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Wonwoo sembari tersenyum kecil mendengar Wonwoo menangis. Mereka tau bahwa Wonwoo adalah anak yang riang dan jarang sekali menangis, sekarang mereka tau betapa cintanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencari posisi pas untuk berfoto bersama Mingyu, ia duduk disebelah Wonwoo yang sedang menatap ke layar ponselnya datar, Wonwoo sedikit menurunkan hoodienya untuk menunjukkan kalung yang diberikan Mingyu.

' _ **yah, Mingyu-ah. Yang kau katakan sebelumnya, boleh'kan? Aku memercayainya, walau sedikit.'**_

 _._

" **aku menyukaimu, Wonwoo-ah"**

.

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan beberapa foto miliknya dan Mingyu. Seperti saat mereka berfoto saat Mingyu datang kerumahnya, saat mereka bermain skate, pergi ke kuil.

-Wonwoo POV-

 _Natal tahun ini serasa mimpi. Kami pergi berselancar dan ke kuil saat tahun baru, tanpa istirahat sedikitpun._

Aku membaca kertas keberuntunganku yang kudapat setelah berkunjung ke kuil bersama Mingyu. Cukup mengesankan memang hingga membuatku sedikit kesal.

 **Ambisi : jangan paksakan keberuntunganmu**

 **Hubungan : tidak datang, tidak berhubungan**

 **Benda hilang : tidak ketemu**

aku merobek kertas keberuntunganku lalu menggapai ponselku kesal.

 _...tetapi kebalikan dari sekarang_.

aku mendongakkan wajahku yang sedari tadi kubenamkan(?) pada bantal kesayanganku, aku menggapai ponsel yang berada dimeja kecil disampingku.

 _Mingyu tidak kasih kabar samasekali!_

aku kembali membenamkan wajahku setelah melihat pemberitahuan ' _no message'_.

 _BAGAIMANA BISA?!_

-Wonwoo Pov End-

(bener-bener ga bisa bikin POV-)

.

.

.

' _Upacara pembukaan sudah selesai'_ batin Wonwoo saat melihat siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan keluar dari aula.

"Liburan musim dingin cepat berlalu, ya?" keluh Dino, seperti tidak tertarik pada topik pembicaraan. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke segara arah seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Liburan musim panas juga seperti itu" sahut Seungkwan, "Ah!" pekik Wonwoo lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang langsung menoleh kearahnya yang sedang berlari.

"Mingyu-ah!" teriak Wonwoo sambil berlari mendekati Mingyu yang berada disudut aula yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"hahh.. hahh.. selamat pagi! Dan selamat tahun baru!" Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada Mingyu disela-sela kegiatannya mengambil nafasnya.

Mingyu membalas tersenyum kecil "seekor anjing yang menemui tuannya?"

Bukannya tersindir atau marah, Wonwoo malah menatap Mingyu kagum dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya ' _Mingyu pertama di tahun baru...'_ batin Wonwoo setelah melihat senyuman kecil Mingyu.

"so-soalnya! Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar hingga liburan selesai, kau ngapain saja?" kesal Wonwoo dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Oh. Karena ada pengganggu jadi aku matikan ponselku" jawab Mingyu alakadarnya.

Wonwoo terkesiap sedih "...j-jadi aku—"

"itu bukan kau"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"ada apa? Menangis kesepian karena ditinggal?" sindir Mingyu halus, mendengar itu Wonwoo tersenyum remeh pada Mingyu "aku tidak menangis! Soalnya sudah ada ini!" Wonwoo tersenyum riang sambil menunjukkan kalung pemberian Mingyu yang tergantung apik dilehernya. Membuat Mingyu membelalakan matanya –entah kaget atau apa Lio tak tau==, mungkin dia tersepona sama Wonwoo:3-

"aku ingat apa yang kau katakan!" lanjut Wonwoo

" _ **itu bukti kalau kau milikku, jadi jangan lupa"**_

"dengan kalung ini, masalah kecil jadi biasa saja!" lanjut Wonwoo lagi.

"kau jadi sedikit santai" ucap Mingyu cuek, membuat Wonwoo yang sedaritadi tersenyum langsung menatap Mingyu polos.

"tapi asal kau tahu, aku bisa membuangmu kapan saja. Dan saat itu, benda itu tidak ada artinya lagi." Ucap Mingyu.

Ucapan Mingyu bagai panah yang menohok dada Wonwoo saat ia mengatakan 'tidak berarti' sungguh jahat.

' _jahat! Tapi dia menganggapku spesial,'kan? Mungkin cinta untuk hewan peliharaan lebih dari romantis.. aku akan berusaha! Sampai naik level dari anjing ke pacar! Pertama, akan kulakukan event ini dengan kecepatan penuh! Guk!'_

.

.

.

"Kerenn! Ini pasti barang mahal!" teriak Seungkwan tak tau malu saat melihat coklat bermerk 'Codeva' terpampang dihadapannya, setaunya Codeva adalah salah satu merk coklat termahal yang ada.

"tidak juga. Itu belum seberapa" jawab Dino merendahkan diri, "Meski kau bilang begitu. Kau pasti tidak kuat beli ini!" sindir Seungkwan sembari menunjukkan ipod baru miliknya.

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti mau bilang 'pacar dewasa lebih kaya''kan?" tuduh Seungkwan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Dino, membuat yang ditunjuk langsung meremat jarinya untuk turun. "yah! Jangan bodoh! Terus kau mau ngapain?" tanya Dino.

"besok! Kami akan makan kue bersama~" jawab Seungkwan riang. "Kalau kau, Wonwoo?" tanya Dino.

Wonwoo terkesiap saat pandangan kedua temannya mengarah padanya intens saat dirinya sedang asik membaca buku dihadapannya. "aku? tentu, aku buat..., coklat!" jawab Wonwoo gembira lalu menunjukkan sampul buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

' _How to make chocolate'_

.

.

.

 **Bab 6**

 **Persiapan Perang**

 **-Valentine Day-**

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhu~ Lio comeback dengan berbagai kebaperan dari segala level *Ciaaaa.

Ini udah ada beberapa yang Lio panjangin, sisanya tentang Valentine *meleleh* gatau tiba-tiba suka banget gitu ngebayangin Wonwoo pake sweater paws disini, padahal gapernah pake sweater di versi animenya== yasudahlah~ makasih yang masih setia baca ff ini walaupun Lio tarik ulur kaya kelakuan si Doi *GA maapin ya~ semoga kalian masih sayang sama Lio hehe

Reviews Reply :

 **Sailing2000 : mingyu bloon karena kekurang balon/? *apa hubungannya== yuks Tfr yakk**

 **XiayuweLiu : dia maunya diriku *lah, wonu sama Lio aja iklhas kok. Kaya kelakuan si Doi yagak/? yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Riani98 : ini lanjut lagi~ iya Mingyu sukanya gitu jadi asem manis asin kampret rasanya== yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Ourwonu : SABAR KAK! NYEBUT AYO NYEBUT/? Lempar aku aja kak kedia/? Yahhh udah spoiler gitu ah** **jadi ga seru deh/? Soalnya kalo ff lebih krazza gitu ya Wkwk yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Poppyocta6 : yaampun kenapa pada emosian gini sih yang baca XD kk~ yuk lanjuttt yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Lvlyzjie : ah ndacaya kamu polos, kamu polos pas mandi ajakan ya? Lio tega kalo sama kamu *emot ketjup* ngeh ngeh abis ngapain.. iya biar kamu penasaran aku pendekin *tawa setan* yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Fvcksoo : glad to know you enjoy my story!**

 **Bsion : tampar dia pake black card kak/? Ntar aku tangkep...**

 **Yeri960 : IYA TBC, TEKANAN BATIN CINTA. Iyaaa gapapaa baca aja dengan pelan, khusyuk, hikmat. Kalo bisa apalin siapa tau remedi uas nanti keluar *lah. Semua chap bagi aku baper *iya aku cepet2 ngerjainnya== , punyaa IG tapi barusan ku rombak jadi fangirl acc masih baru duh fakir followers idnya Cheoonsaa. Bbm sama kakaotalk ga install eon:3**

 **Vipbigbang74 : udah kesel maksimum ya... tapi kalo kaya gitu, ini cerita ga ada lanjutannya...**

 **Babby Hanna : duh puitis sekali.. wkwk, yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Bbihunminkook : PULANGKAN WONU PADAKU. yuks Tfr yakk**

 **ParkMitsuki : Mingyu niatnya... melamar Wonu *MELELEH* iyaaa ini galama-lama kok *kedipkedip* yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Mas seungcheol : akhirnya ya sungguh sesuatu/? yuks Tfr yakk**

 **Exoinmylove : suka ga yaaa wkwk**

 **FabMinMin : PAK POLISI BURONANNYA ADA DISINI SATU**

 **Korokurakwayun : masih aja ngomongin cireng== kalo ga ngebut wordsnya Cuma 500+ aja kali sangking magernya. Maacih aww wkwk**

 **Youju : maunya disiram duit *lah. Cekidh off cekidh off/? Hari ini tanggal 12~~ malming hwhw.**

 **SintaAstina : ntar tunggu tinggi badan mirip kaya Mingyu (Lio 169 berarti kurang 25cm an lagi/?) baru aku panjangin/? Iyaaa ini lanjut kok~**

 **Showki9293 : ini unamenya kok bikin baper ya, Shownu sama Kihyun (pair paling langka didunia...) iyaaa ini udah di lanjutkan kok xD tfr yaa**

 **FireLigHt27 : dia maunya diriku/? Iyaaaa ini udah next kok tfr yaa.**

 **Wonuugyu : ntar wonu dingin ini ff ga selese-selese==**

 **PinePine : Pine Golden Ways, Pine Teguh. Iyaa tfr yaa**


	12. Chapter 12

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **EP 6 Part 2**

 **CUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"serius? Tidak percaya kau mau repot-repot seperti itu" heran Seungkwan, Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapi Seungkwan, ia kembali meletakkan buku yang tadi diangkatnya diatas meja lalu membacanya kembali sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Biar perasaanku mengalir didalam coklat" jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya

"Eh, maksudmu? Kalau coklat beli tidak ada artinya?" sindir Dino bercanda membuat Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya cepat pertanda ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. "aih! Tidak, tidak kok! Itu hanya hasratku saja, kepuasan sendiri!" bantah Wonwoo dengan senyum canggungnya.

"mau buat apa?" tanya Seungkwan, Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya lemas "ah itu, aku belum memilihnya" jawabnya malas lalu kembali memperhatikan buku resepnya.

Tanpa disadari mereka bertiga, seseorang sedari tadi berusaha memanggil Wonwoo. Seorang namja kurus dengan wajah yang hampir tertutupi oleh poni, dan beberapa buku ditangannya. Tapi usahanya untuk memanggil Wonwoo tampaknya sia-sia, Wonwoo masih saja asik berbicara dengan kedua temannya. Apalagi namja kurus itu tidak memanggil Wonwoo dengan suara yang jelas, ia hanya menggumamkan 'anoo..' 'permisi' dengan suara kecilnya.

"Ha? Kenapa tidak? Mudah juga" Dino menarik buku yang ada digenggaman Wonwoo dan membacanya lalu menyodorkannya pada Seungkwan. "tapi karena membuatnya, jadi harus bekerja keras!" jawab Wonwoo tersenyum riang.

"Maaf—"

"kucicipi dulu siapa tahu beracun! Besok dibawa yaa!" baru saja namja kurus itu akan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Seungkwan langsung saja memotong perkataanya dengan suara nyaringnya membuat namja itu terkaget pelan.

"Kau Cuma mau makan saja" sindir Dino membuat Seungkwan menatap kesal kearahnya.

Wonwoo melirik kebelakangnya setelah mendengar langkah kaki berjalan keluar dari kelasnya "Eh? Jisoo?" panggil Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung beranjak berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati namja kurus –Jisoo- yang telah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya hendak keluar.

"butuh sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo, Jisoo berbalik pelan menghadap Wonwoo yang sudah berada didepannya "a-aku piket hari ini. Ini buku matematikamu..." jawab Jisoo dengan suara kecilnya. "ahhh! Yaya. Sekalian kubawakan ketiganya juga."jawab Wonwoo sembari tersenyum kecil, Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya "g-gomawo, mohon dilakukan" lalu setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kelas Wonwoo pelan.

"sejak kapan Jisoo disitu?" tanya Dino heran, ia dan Seungkwan menatap kepergian Jisoo dengan heran. "mau tahu bagaimana? Bicaranya saja pelan seperti itu" jawab Seungkwan.

Lain Dino dan Seungkwan, lain juga dengan Wonwoo. Disaat kedua temannya sibuk membicarakan Jisoo yang seperti hantu itu, ia malah berpikiran tentang coklat yang akan dibuatnya untuk Mingyu.

' _Mingyu mungkin benci acara ini, tapi kalau dikasih coklat pasti tidak menolak! Enaknya coklat jenis apa ya?'_

.

.

.

"apapun jenisnya tidak tertarik, aku benci yang manis-manis. Kalau mau memberiku akan kuberikan saja ke Seungcheol. Ini acara tahunan yang tidak bermutu" Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Wonwoo tengah menahan rasa kagetnya setelah mendengar jawaban yang Mingyu berikan.

"B-begitu" jawab Wonwoo tergagap, belum juga ia membuatnya sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang murung disampingnya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap buku berwarna pink dengan motif coklat-coklat sebagai bordernya di tas sampir milik Wonwoo yang terbuka setengah

"dasar bodoh"

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Mingyu heran, "eh?"

"jenis coklat ada banyak bukan?! Kalau kau buat sesuatu yang bisa kumakan, tidak akan kutolak" jelas Mingyu tanpa menatap ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

' _sekarang ini adalah kesempatanku!'_ Wonwoo memperhatikan keranjang bawaan miliknya dengan senang, ia berdiri menunggu antrian kasir untuk membayar bahan-bahan yang dibelinya untuk membuat coklat.

"Lama, cepatlah!" perintah seseorang didepan Wonwoo kesal, Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya. Ia melihat Jisoo tengah mengobrak-abrik tas miliknya sepertinya ia mencari dompetnya.

"J-jeosonghamnida, dompetku.."

' _jisoo?'_

"Jeosonghamnida, akan aku kembalikan semuanya" Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya pada penjaga kasir dan orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku yang bayar!" Wonwoo berjalan kedepan setelah meminta ijin untuk berjalan kedepan pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengantri.

"a-ah? Wonwoo-ssi..." kaget Jisoo saat mendapati Wonwoo berdiri disebelahnya sambil merogoh tas sampirnya untuk mengambil dompet hitam miliknya.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengembalikkannya nanti. Berapa harganya?"

"2800 won" jawab penjaga kasir, setelah penjaga kasir menjawab Wonwoo segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya kepada yeoja dihadapannya.

"iggo. Gamsahamnida" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya hormat lalu tersenyum sekilas pada Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Jeosonghamnida! Akan segera kubayar. Dimana alamatmu?" Jisoo membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat membuat Wonwoo tersenyum canggung.

"g-gwenchana! Besok saja. Hari ini aku ada keperluan" jawab Wonwoo ramah, tiba-tiba Jisoo semakin membungkukkan badannya turun "Maafkan aku! padahal kita tidak terlalu kenal, tapi aku menyebabkan masalah" nada suara Jisoo seperti benar-benar menyesal padahal ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal.

"Tak perlu khawatir! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang kesulitan. Setidaknya, aku ingin berkata keren seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya saja. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir ya?" Wonwoo tersenyum tulus pada Jisoo yang mulai menegakkan badan kembali.

"ne, gamsahamnida. Wonwoo-ssi" Jisoo tersenyum tipis pada Wonwoo sedetik kemudian ia terkejut mendapati wajah Wonwoo sedang menatap dirinya dengan polos sekaligus kagum.

"ah, Jisoo-ah, jadi wajahmu seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan polosnya setelah melihat wajah Jisoo yang sedikit terlihat karena poni rambutnya tidak menghalangi wajahnya itu.

"Jeosonghamnida!" Jisoo dengan cepat berbalik dan menutupi wajahnya kembali dengan poninya membuat Wonwoo sedikit tersentak kaget "Eh? Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Soalnya wajahku sedikit feminim dan badanku kurus, jadi orang-orang bilang aku menakutkan.. jadi menurutku, jika aku terlalu dekat akan membuatnya tak nyaman" Jisoo menundukkan wajahnya lesu, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya tidak percaya.

' _pesimis sekali...'_

"Wonwoo-ssi, ano... HUAH!" Jisoo terkejut mendapati wajah Wonwoo dekat dengan wajahnya dan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan polosnya. "Jisoo-ah, kau tidak menakutkan kok, kau malah menghibur" Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Jisoo dengan seksama membuat yang diperhatikan sedikit risih.

"Eh?! Tidak. Jangan terlalu ramah" elak Jisoo sedikit menghindari tatapan Wonwoo, "Benar kok! Ingin kujadikan wallpaper ponselku dan ku tatap terus!"

"Tolong hentikan! Kalau kau melindungiku, itu membuatku ingin meminta maaf.." Jisoo mundur beberapa langkah sembari menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah setelah ditatap Wonwoo sebegitu dekatnya membuat Wonwoo mencerucut lucu.

"Dasar. Kau selalu mencela omonganku, tidak mendengarkan orang lain, itu tidak sopan'kan?" cibir Wonwoo

"Eh?"

"Kalau orang-orang membicarakanmu,mungkin karena sifat pemalu-mu itu." Jelas Wonwoo, "Jeosonghamnida" bukannya semakin positif Wonwoo malah membuat Jisoo semakin merasa bersalah dengan perkataanya.

"Oh, mian! Aku tidak marah kok. Ini terasa tidak benar saja. Intinya, tidak akan ada yang terganggu jika melihatmu! Kau hanya perlu percaya diri dan bersikap normal, mengerti?" Wonwoo tersenyum tulus diakhir perkataanya, membuat Jisoo menatap dirinya sedikit terpesona.

"Terimakasih, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku tidak bisa langsung percaya diri, tapi akan kuusahakan." Jawab Jisoo balas tersenyum pada Wonwoo, "Bagus! Semangat!" Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis kali ini karena senang mendapatkan jawaban positif dari Jisoo.

"Oh iya, Wonwoo-ssi, bukannya tadi kau bilang ada keperluan?"

"ah! Matta! Aku lupa!" Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.28, dengan cepat ia memasukkan ponselnya dan menatap Jisoo.

"ah! Jangan panggil aku menggunakan 'ssi' itu canggung kau tau? Jangan terlalu formal, dah! Sampai besok!" Wonwoo berlari setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Jisoo.

"Ne, sampai besok!" jawab Jisoo dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya *MELELEH==*

.

.

"Bagus! Bentuknya sempurna!" Wonwoo memperhatikan hasil kue coklat yang ia buat, ia mengambil satu untuk dicoba.

Nyam

"hua~ enak! Dengan ini pasti bisa, aku yakin!" sahutnya pasti, setelah menyicipi kue coklat buatannya –cupcakes- ia memasukkan kue-kue buatannya kedalam plastik kue lalu dengan segera ia membersihkan tumpukan kue-kue gagal yang sebelumnya ia buat.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengganti sepatu outdoor miliknya dengan sepatu indoor yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari loker, setelah memakai sepatunya Wonwoo segera menyampirkan tas sampirnya, tidak lupa tas kecil berwarna biru tua yang berisi belasan kue coklat yang ia buat semalam.

"Wonwoo-ah!" panggilan itu membuat Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya menatap namja yang barusan memanggilnya.

"ah! Jisoo-ah! Selamat pagi!" sapa Wonwoo, ia berjalan mendekati Jisoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tahu Wonwoo-ah? Tadi kubilang 'selamat pagi!' ke semua orang dan mereka membalasnya 'selamat pagi' juga! .Bersikap normal!" jelas Jisoo semangat sembari sesekali menirukan balasan yang ia terima dari sapaannya sebelumnya dan itu membuat Wonwoo tertawa gemas.

"Ya'kan? Seperti yang kubilang?" Wonwoo berbicara disela-sela tawanya, "Mereka tak memperdulikan tentang diriku!" jawab Jisoo masih dengan ekspresi riangnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu pesimis. Semua berkat dirimu, aku merasa lebih baik." Jisoo tersenyum penuh arti pada Wonwoo, tanpa disadari. Mingyu baru saja masuk dan melihat kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Kemarin aku kepikiran..." belum saja Wonwoo selesai bicara, Jisoo berjalan pelan masuk ke sekolah diikuti Wonwoo.

SRET.

Wonwoo menyibakkan poni rambut Jisoo kebelakang dan membuat wajah Jisoo lebih terekspos *ciah==* membuat Jisoo menoleh pada Wonwoo yang sedang menyibakkan poninya kebelakang.

"Jisoo-ah, bagaimana kalau ponimu diletakan ke belakang? Pasti jadi keren" saran Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan sekaligus feminim milik Jisoo dihadapannya membuat wajah Jisoo sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Wonwoo.

"U-um..., tidak kok." Tolak Jisoo, ia segera membuat poninya kedepan kembali setelah disibakkan kebelakang oleh Wonwoo, Wonwoo menyerucut kecewa.

"Eh?kenapa? itu terlihat bagus kok—"

GREP

"Wonwoo-ya, selamat pagi" sebuah pelukkan tiba-tiba dari belakang diberikan pada Wonwoo dari Mingyu, Mingyu tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggangnya posesive seolah tidak sadar jika Jisoo sedang berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"M-mingyu-ah! Ada apa?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan sedikit mendongak karena Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa cm, "aku kedinginan. Sepertinya kau lagi panas-panasnya" jawab Mingyu beralasan.

"Jangan memakaiku seperti penghangat..." suara Wonwoo sedikit bergetar menahan malu melihat Jisoo yang sedang menatap mereka berdua tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"tidak mau?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya bergetar pelan. Mata Mingyu menatap tajam Jisoo yang berada didepannya, seolah hendak diterkam Jisoo segera menundukkan wajahnya

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi—"

"a-ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."pamit Jisoo buru-buru, dengan cepat ia berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih dipeluk oleh Mingyu erat. Setelah Jisoo menghilang ditikungan koridor sekolah mereka, Mingyu tersenyum miring.

"Tapi..., kalau dilihat dari luar kita seperti pasangan bodoh." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan wajah memerah, membuat Mingyu menatapnya datar lalu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukkannya dipinggang Wonwoo. "ah ya, kau benar" tanpa sengaja, saat melepaskan pelukkannya Mingyu hampir menjatuhkan tas biru tua milik Wonwoo yang jika tidak ditangan sang pemilik mungkin benda-benda yang ada didalamnya akan hancur tak berbentuk.

"Yah! Dasar bodoh!" kesal Wonwoo setelah menangkap tas biru tua miliknya, Mingyu hanya mendecih pelan lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya malas "lalu, siapa orang membosankan tadi yang bicara denganmu?" tanya Mingyu dingin.

"Eh? Jisoo? Dia satu kelas denganku, ada yang salah?" tanya Wonwoo polos

"tidak ada" jawab Mingyu singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya setelah menangkap tas miliknya dengan cuek.

"Ah iya! Hari ini kubawakan coklat" Ingat Wonwoo, Mingyu yang sudah beberapa langkah didepannya berbalik dan tersenyum remeh. "padahal berharap kau gagal"

"sayang sekali! Kuberikan saat makan siang, tunggu di bangku taman ya" Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada Mingyu yang masih tersenyum remeh padanya.

"Ah, sangat merepotkan." Jawab Mingyu dengan nada bercandanya.

"Janji, yaa?" tanya Wonwoo tidak perduli dengan apa yang Mingyu katakan, dengan senang ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Mingyu tersenyum gemas "apa boleh buat"

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendekap tas biru tua yang berisi kue-kue coklat yang semalam dibuatnya ke taman sekolahnya, ia berencana menemui Mingyu setelah tadi pagi mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu ditaman saat istirahat makan siang.

Secara kebetulan, Jisoo sedang berada disalah satu bangku taman didepan air mancur sedang meminum kotak susunya dengan lemas, Wonwoo yang sudah melewati Jisoo berjalan mundur setelah menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi dilewatinya adalah Jisoo.

"Jisoo-ya!" sapa Wonwoo saat Jisoo hendak membuka kotak bekalnya, Jisoo mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri didepannya "Wonwoo-ah.."

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat..." tanya Wonwoo khawatir, Jisoo segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap balik Wonwoo. "oh.. sudah biasa kok, jangan khawatir" jawab Jisoo.

"Ohh? Jinjja?"

Jisoo mengangguk sekilas lalu menatap tas biru tua yang terbuka didekapan Wonwoo, "Coklat? Buatan tangan, ya? Buat pacarmu?" tanya Jisoo penasaran,Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Jisoo "Ya. Ini yang kulakukan kemarin."

"begitu. Kuharap dia menyukainya." Jisoo tersenyum kecil pada Wonwoo lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Jisoo-ya?"

"o-oh! Maaf, aku cenderung sedih di saat Valentine..."

"Kenapa tidak dibuat kebelakang ponimu? Pasti dapat coklat" saran Wonwoo sedikit _childish==_

"Aku sedih bukan karena itu. Itu karena ibu dan noonaku mulai bertingkah aneh" jelas Jisoo sedangkan Wonwoo kini tengah membayangkan tingkah laku ibu dan noona Jisoo, ia kini tengah membayangkan ibu Jisoo yang menangis sembari berkata 'maaf telah melahirkanmu seperti ini!' sedangkan noona-nya sedang mengayun-ayunkan bahu Jisoo sambil menangis lalu berkata 'kumohon, jangan berayun ke arah lain!' dengan cepat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya pelan.

' _seperti itukah keluarga Jisoo?'_

"Mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku." Jisoo menundukkan wajahnya lemas, membuat poninya turun kebawah dan semakin menutupi wajahnya. Wonwoo menatap kue-kue coklat miliknya bingung.

' _tak apa'kan? Kalau aku memberikannya...'_ tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Ja, kalau begitu, lakukan yang terbaik." Jisoo tersenyum sekilas lalu berbalik untuk kembali kekelasnya sebelum suara Wonwoo mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti.

"chakkaman! Ini buatmu. Dengan ini keluargamu bisa tenang" Wonwoo mengulurkan satu kue coklat buatannya pada Jisoo, membuat namja kurus dihadapannya sedikit membulatkan matanya terkejut. "tidak usah. Aku tidak bermaksud... lagi pula, itu untuk pacarmu"tolak Jisoo halus.

"Ada banyak kok, jangan khawatir. Sudahlah ambil saja, ya?" Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Jisoo lalu meletakkan coklatnya ditangan Jisoo.

"Mian, terimakasih" wajah Jisoo sedikit memerah setelah menerima kue coklat yang Wonwoo berikan, Wonwoo mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai nanti! Aku harus bertemu dengannya..." setelah itu Wonwoo berlari meninggal Jisoo yang kini tengah mendekap kue coklat buatannya dengan senang.

.

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan segera ia berjalan keluar menuju taman untuk menepati janjinya dengan Wonwoo. Baru saja ia keluar menuju taman, angin dingin langsung menerpa tubuhnya membuat dirinya sedikit menggiggil kedinginan.

"dinginnya, bodoh. Kenapa ketemuan diluar?" protesnya sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat namja kurus dengan wajah yang ditutupi poni sedang melintas didepannya dengan plastik kue coklat di tangannya, wajahnya terlihat bahagia apalagi dengan senyumnya yang terus-terusan ditunjukkan pada kue ditangannya itu.

.

Wonwoo mendudukan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku taman sembari menunggu kedatangan Mingyu, ia memperhatikan langit yang tak berawan saat itu sangat cerah namun juga angin yang ada juga sangat dingin, membuat dirinya menggiggil kecil.

"Mingyu belum kesini?" ia bertanya pada langit tanpa sadar tas biru tua miliknya sedikit merosot –hampir terjatuh- dari pangkuannya.

"Oopps—" Wonwoo segera meraih coklat yang berada dipangkuannya lalu memeluknya sayang, ia melirik ke arah kanannya saat merasa ada bayangan seseorang menutupinya.

"Mingyu-ah! Kau telat. Istirahat makan siang mau selesai." Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk duduk disebelahnya –walaupun space yang ada dikursi itu masih sangat banyak-

"aku datang'kan? Jangan protes" Mingyu segera duduk disebelah Wonwoo, yang sedang memasang ekpresi kesalnya itu.

"dasar... ja! Ini buatmu" Wonwoo menyodorkan kue coklat yang ia buat pada Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya datar tetapi sesaat kemudian ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat kue yang baru saja ia keluarkan. "Ta-daa! Aku membuat cupcakes! Ini coklat rasa kopi. Ini tidak manis. Pasti tidak masalah buatmu"

Ingatan Mingyu kembali pada namja kurus yang tadi tidak sengaja ia lihat saat keluar menuju ke taman, ia masih ingat bentuk kue coklat yang namja itu pegang pita, plastik, kue coklatnya juga mirip.

"oh? Kau bekerja keras membuatnya..., untukku,'kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada dingin dan cueknya.

SREK.

Wonwoo kaget atas lemparan kue diatas pahanya yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu, dengan segera naja tiang itu berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya angkuh.

"aku tidak butuh itu." Ucap Mingyu dingin, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak terima. "Yah! Kenapa?! kau bilang akan mencobanya! Pembohong!"

GREP

Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu dan dengan tatapan memohon "aku sudah mencobanya, dan rasanya enak!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan rasanya?" Mingyu menghentakkan lengannya membuat Wonwoo yang tidak siap langsung sedikit tersentak mundur dan tas biru tuanya pun ikut terlempar hingga isinya berserakkan keluar. "Jika itu membunuhku maka aku tidak butuh rasanya." Lanjut Mingyu setelah melihat kue-kue Wonwoo yang berserakkan.

"apa itu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Wonwoo meminta penjelasan.

"kau memberinya'kan? Pada si bocah, Jisoo"

"a-ah itu ada penjelasannya. Tapi hanya pemberian biasa" Wonwoo dengan cepat ia mengambil kuenya satu persatu dan mengangkatnya "Cuma kau yang kuberi dengan perasaanku" jawab Wonwoo.

"aku tidak peduli. Sama saja kau menyamakanku dengan pengecut seperti dia"

"hah?"

"aku tidak menyukainya. Pemakan sayur seperti dia? Jangan bodoh, pengecut seperti dia tidak akan beromong kosong jika ukenya tidak mulai duluan. Jangan samakan levelku dengannya"

Wonwoo mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang Mingyu bicarakan "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"ha?"

"kau tahu apa tentang Jisoo hah?! Mungkin dia tidak populer dan agak malu-malu.. tapi dia tidak mempermainkan orang sepertimu! Dia orang baik yang mempertimbangkan perasaan orang lain! Dalam hal itu dia lebih unggul!" kesal Wonwoo tanpa sadar ia sedikit menaikkan suaranya membuatnya seperti sedang membentak Mingyu.

Mingyu terlihat sedikit gloomy setelah mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan, ia menaikkan ujung bibirnya remeh dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Wonwoo yang sedang keringat dingin sekarang.

"oh begitu. Kalau gitu kau bisa mengajaknya bermain pacar-pacaran. Dia begitu baik, jadi dia pasti mau" Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo santai, sedangkan Wonwoo kini tengah memandang punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh darinya.

' _eh? Hari ini menyenangkan, bukan..? bagaimana bisa begini?'_ Wonwoo menunduk memperhatikan kue coklatnya yang tadi tidak sempat ia ambil, kini kue coklat itu sudah tidak beraturan bentuknya membuat Wonwoo sedikit lemas.

' _ini salahku?'_

.

.

.

"WONWOO-YA!" teriak seseorang, Wonwoo merasa tangannya sedang digenggam seseorang yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya, Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati kini dirinya tengah berada di depan tangga turun.

"Kau tak apa? Tadi kau hampir terjatuh. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati" seseorang itu ternyata adalah Jisoo, terlihat Jisoo sedang membawa tempat sampah mungkin ia sedang piket hari ini.

"maaf. Jadi sudah pulang sekolah?" Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berada disebelahnya terlihat segerombolan siswa-siswi sekolahnya tengah berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. "Wonwoo-ya, kau melamun dari siang, ada apa? Jika kau mau bicara akan kudengarkan" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo khawatir.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada Jisoo karena sebenarnya pokok permasalahan dirinya dan Mingyu adalah Jisoo yang berada dihadapannya sekarang ini. "tidak apa-apa sudah membuat masalah" Wonwoo akan berjalan turun setelah menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia pamit pulang terlebih dahulu.

"T-tidak sama sekali!"

"Eh?"  
"Mungkin aku hanya bisa omong kosong, tapi aku ingin membantumu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Wonwoo-ya" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang terkejut karena perkataanya, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya pelan "J-jisoo-ya, kau keren"

Tes tes

Lelehan air turun menuruni pipi mulus Wonwoo, membuat Jisoo yang menatap wajahnya membulatkan matanya terkejut. "aku benci hari valentine" isak Wonwoo membuat suasana tangga yang hening itu diselimuti isak tangisnya yang pilu sedangkan Jisoo ia hanya menatap Wonwoo bingung hendak berbuat apa.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau gila, ya? Cepat minta maaf ke Wonwoo!" perintah Seungcheol yang kini tengah asik memakan coklat-coklat pemberian fans Mingyu, "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Mingyu cuek, matanya menatap asik video yang sedang diputar di laptop miliknya.

"dia memberikan coklat padanya, karena ada alasannya,'kan? Kenapa tidak bertanya dulu?" Seungcheol mengunyah coklat kesukaannya dengan hikmat, dan mendapat dengusan kesal Mingyu "siapa peduli? Itu membuatku marah"

Seungcheol menatap Mingyu tajam "cemburu itu hal menyedihkan, Mingyu-ya" sindir Seungcheol lalu kembali mengunyah coklatnya. "siapa yang cemburu? Haruskah kubahagia dijilati hewan peliharaanku?" Seungcheol menopang kepalanya pusing dengan tangan kanannya setelah mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"hah, kau pasti ..., berpikir kalau Wonwoo tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena itu, kau berpikir dia akan kembali padamu. Tapi kau benar-benar meremehkannya. Bukan Cuma kau saja pria didunia ini. Kalau terus begini, Wonwoo pasti meninggalkanmu." Jelas Seungcheol

Mingyu menopang kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya dilutut –alaibuibugitu==- "kalau begitu, aku hanya kehilangan mainan untuk menghilangkan jenuh." Jawabnya acuh.

Sedangkan Seungcheol, ia sedang heran apa yang temannya pikirkan saat ini.

.

.

.

"bersikap seperti anak-anak! Bukankah itu tidak wajar? Orang sok seperti dia, sukanya merendahkan orang lain?! Memangnya siapa dia?!" Wonwoo menghentakkan minuman colanya diatas meja, lalu memakan kentang yang tersedia diatas meja dengan ganas.

"J-jeosonghamnida!" kaget Jisoo ketakutan setelah melihat ekspresi garang Wonwoo, "itu terjadi karena kau memberiku coklat'kan?" tanya Jisoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya lemas karena merasa bersalah, sedangkan Wonwoo ia menggeleng cepat tetapi wajah garangnya tetap setia menghiasi wajahnya. "ani, aniyo! Ini bukan salahmu, Jisoo-ya. Sampai saat ini, menurutku ini bukan salahku. Aku senang dia menolaknya." Cibir Wonwoo diakhir kalimat, ia memperhatikan tas biru tua yang berisi kue miliknya yang ada disebelahnya sekilas.

"Ternyata dia orang seperti itu, padahal terlihat sangat baik.." ucap Jisoo masih tetap menunduk, Wonwoo tanpa sadar menggebrak meja –yang untungnya tidak terlalu keras- dengan kesal "dia tidak baik sama sekali! Dia Cuma pura-pura baik di depan semua orang, dia sok hebat dan mendominasi, selalu mencari-cari alasan! Dia tipe orang yang kena gampar kalau menggodaku. Walaupun kadang menyenangkan, tapi selalu membuatku bersedih." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau masih menyukai... pacarmu,'kan? Padahal dia banyak membuatmu bersedih, kenapa..."

"Yah..., bahkan aku pun tak tahu, orang seperti dia.. mungkin lebih baik dibuang" Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu menumpukkan kepalanya diatas tangannya dengan lemas.

' _sungguh.., aku masih memikirkan hal yang sama. Kenapa aku menyukainya, bahkan setelah apa yang dia perbuat?'_ mata Wonwoo mulai berair, Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang lemas dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Wo-wonwoo-ya.." panggil Jisoo, Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jisoo yang memanggilnya. Jisoo menutup kedua matanya erat berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya "a-apa aku saja tidak bisa?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak, Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget setelah mendengar apa yang Jisoo katakan.

"aku tahu, aku tak semenarik dirinya. Mungkin aku tak lebih baik darinya. Aku takkan membuatmu menangis..., atau gelisah.., aku janji!"

"Jisoo-ya..." lirih Wonwoo.

.

.

.

' _dia serius'kan? Tidak sepertinya, dia bukan tipe orang yang sadis..'_ Wonwoo membayangkan wajah Mingyu yang saat sedang tersenyum dan saat sedang mengeluarkan sisi jahatnya, membuat dirinya mengerang kesal. Ia memainkan air yang memenuhi bathup tempat ia berendam sekarang rambut basahya ia sibakkan kebelakang membuat wajah manisnya sedikit memerah karena suhu panas kamar mandi.

' _meski terkejut, mungkin itu anugrahnya..'_

" **jika kau tersakiti bersamanya..., ada aku, jadi.. kau tak perlu membalasnya sekarang, pikirkan dulu. Memikirkan mana yang akan membuatmu lebih bahagia"**

Wonwoo mengingat kembali kata-kata yang Jisoo ucapkan saat mereka bersama tadi sore, ia menekuk kedua kakinya malas.

' _sejak menyukai Mingyu, aku tidak berpikir akan melihat orang lain.. keputusan yang akan membuatku bahagia...'_

Wonwoo menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tenggelam tertutup air. Setidaknya air hangat ini akan membuatnya terlepas dari penat yang menghinggapinya sedari kemarin untuk beberapa saat.

TBC

Hai hai hello, hello hello hai.

Lio fast update nih sesuai dengan kemauan kalian~ gimanaa udah selese bapernya? Apa masih baper? Hehee! Ga kerasa udah mau natal nih~ ada yang ngerayain? Kalo ada tolong kado natalnya kirimin ke rumah Lio ya h3h3.

Gimana nih udah Lio panjangin sampe 3700 words lebih nih. Udah puas dong ya :3

Sebenernya awal itu aku salah kayanya== seharusnya temennya Wonwoo itu si Seungkwan sama Hoshi biar rada gimana gitu, dan awalnya aku mau bikin Jisoo ini jadi yang playboy itu yg diakhir episode, tapi keliatannya ga cocok soalnya Jisoo ini keliatannya alim banget sedangkan Jun kan rada2 brandal. Jadi niatnya awal ini aku maunya bikin Minghao yang jadi Kusakabe. Ngebayangin ga sih== Minghao x Wonwoo *serem==*

Maaf ya untuk beberapa episode kedepan Vernon, Minghao, Woozi, Hoshi mungkin ga keluar. Karena belum terpenuhinya kebutuhan cast *LOL*

Makasih buat yang udah review, saranghaeyo *jubjub*

Reviews Reply :

 **Meicella : lanjutt~ tfr ya~**

 **Seme nya mingyu : yaampun sabar.-. iya gapapaa~ tfr ya~**

 **XiayuweLiu : sampe ending ini bakal gemes-gemesan xD musnahkan tukang php yuks. tfr ya~**

 **Onrie1420 : halo new reader! Welcome to my story! Hehe syukur kalo seneng duhh~ yosh! Makasih udah bakal menanti ff Lio! Kkk! tfr ya~**

 **FabMinMin : INI NIH UDAH AKU PANJANGIN DEMI KAMU, KURANG BAIK APA COBA AKU SAMA KAMU *drama. Nozomi nuguyak? Lio lupa—ini yang jadi kusakabe si Jisoo, padahal niatnya The8 (minghao) Cuma kok kayanya rada serem ya kalo anak sepolos Minghao bareng Wonwoo... tfr ya~**

 **Mas seungcheol : *bekuin lagi pake kekuatannya Xiumin* cieeee~ kamu liner berapa sih? .-. penasaran hehe tfr ya~**

 **Lusia : wahhh SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA SARANGHANEUN URI LUSIAAA SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDAA! Wonwoo mah Iqnya ga jongkok kaya si Mingyu ( beh sawry not sawry) hello new reader! Welcome to my story! Hehe tfr ya~**

 **TaeHyun : horeee update yuhuuu *nari zumba/?* pake KIT anti karat *yaolo*aku ga suka nabok kok, sukanya nyium. Apalagi nyium Mingyu *WHAT. Pites aja dia biar ga gemes lagi hehe. tfr ya~**

 **KimElsa17 : aku padamu ngakak xD, aku kalo udah dibilang peliharaan mungkin udah aku tabok kali ya... sampai kapan yaaa~ duh IYA NEED MEREKA JADI REAL COUPLE KALO BISA DI KONFIRMASI SAMA PLEDIS YATUHAN BISA GILA AKU DENGAN IMAJINASI SEPERTI INI xD. tfr ya~**

 **ParkMitsuki : iya dong cepet :3, cinta memang buta/? Maybe :3, itu bener kak. 'ya' itu digunakan untuk orang yang dekat sekali atau akrab sedangkan 'ah' untuk orang yang dinilai akrab tapi tidak terlalu dekat (ini gimana jelasinnya==)jadi 'ah' itu kaya tahap setelah 'ssi' kan si Wonwoo masih rada canggung sama si Mingyu jadi aku ga pake 'ya' gituuuu, masukkannya Lio terimaaa~ makasih yaa. Yuk next next next! tfr ya~**

 **Yeri960 : kalung chocker :3 *meleleh bayanginnya* itu loncengnya versi mininyaa. Unni salah sangka jebal xD itu kalungnya bukan kalung anjing beneran, itu aku pake sejenis chocker tapi ada bandul lope terus ada lonceng mininya gituu. Duhh iyaaa eonn~ tfr ya~**

 **Riani98 : lol wkwk xD tfr ya~**

 **: syukur deh sukaaa tfr ya~**

 **Fallforceye : wkwk sabar tfr ya~**

 **Meanie0506 : hoho iyaaa tfr ya~**


	13. Chapter 13

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **EP 7 Part 1**

 **CUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mendecih pelan pada layar hpnya setelah melihat pemberitahuan 'no message' yang muncul, lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

"Mingyu-ah.., kau dipanggil keruang guru saat istirahat nanti" Junghan baru saja akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya sebelum Mingyu memanggilnya.

"Junghan-ah"

"Wae?"

Mingyu terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya angkuh keluar kelas setelah berkata "tidak apa" pada Junghan.

Sedangkan Junghan, ia menatap Mingyu yang berjalan keluar dengan heran.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin saat ini sedang ramai, sepi? Itu tidak mungkin, disaat istirahat seperti ini kebanyakkan siswa-siswi memilih untuk memenuhi perut mereka dengan makanan bukan dengan tulisan dan tugas yang diberikan seongsaenim.

Seungkwan mendorong mangkoknya menjauh setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya diikuti dengan Dino yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya pula. Mereka terlihat tengah asik mengobrol berdua tanpa ada Wonwoo didekat mereka, membuat Mingyu yang berdiri di pintu kantin memutuskan untuk berbalik keluar dari kantin sebelum suatu suara mengintrupsinya.

"Permisi."

Mingyu dapat melihat namja kurus yang ia ketahui bernama Jisoo baru saja keluar dari ruang guru yang memang berdekatan dan searah dengan kantin, namja itu terlihat kaget saat melihat Mingyu sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan angkuh, dengan canggung ia tersenyum kecil.

"H-halo" sapa Jisoo

"Hai" sapa balik Mingyu yang terlihat acuh saat Jisoo menyapanya. Namja tinggi itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Jisoo yang berdiri, membuat suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

"chakkaman!" Jisoo berbalik untuk melihat Mingyu yang sudah beberapa langkah dihadapannya, mau tak mau Mingyu berbalik menghadap Jisoo.

"wae?"

.

.

"ada yang ingin kaukatakan?" kedua tangan Mingyu memasuki kantong seragamnya sendiri dengan malas, kini ia dan Jisoo berada di tangga antara lantai 2 dan 3.

"Tentang Wonwoo.., kau menyukainya?" tanya Jisoo sedikit takut.

Alis Mingyu bertautan setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang baginya tidak penting dari mulut Jisoo membuatnya sedikit acuh dan kesal "Hah? Aku suka atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu" jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"Kalau begitu, katakan satu hal padaku. Meski kau pacaran dengannya..., kenapa kau menyakitinya?"

"aku hanya jujur saja. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya"

"tapi kau tahu telah membuatnya menderita'kan?"

"sudah jelas" Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari menatap Jisoo yang mulai sedikit kesal dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak baikan dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Saat melihatnya salah tingkah dengan ucapanku... membuatku tak bisa berhenti." Jawab Mingyu dengan sedikit senyuman meremehkan tercipta dibibirnya membuat wajah tampannya sedikit jahat saat ini.

"Sekarang sudah jelas, Kau telah mensia-siakan Wonwoo. Aku menyukai Wonwoo! Kemarin aku sudah mengutarakannya. Sekarang aku menunggu jawabannya." Jelas Jisoo dengan tangan terkepal.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar Jisoo telah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo, wajahnya sedikit menunduk dengan gigi yang bergelutuk menahan emosi.

"mungkin aku tidak bisa apa-apa dan sebagai namja sangat menyedihkan jika seperti itu, tapi akan kulakukan segala hal untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak masuk akal melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu padanya." Jisoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi seriusnya, Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dengan cuek –mungkin pasrah==-

"Lakukan apa yang kalian mau, menjadi pacarnya dan membuatnya bahagia ataupun. Kalian cocok, hubungan kalian nantinya pasti indah." Mingyu berkata dengan cueknya lalu dengan malas ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju kekelasnya, Jisoo menatap Mingyu yang terlihat sangat tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya dengan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Wonwoo?" tanya Jisoo pelan.

"namja seperti itu.., dari awal Cuma mainan untuk membunuh waktu" jawab Mingyu.

Tanpa disadari Wonwoo tengah berdiri di tangga antara lantai 1 dan 2, saat Jisoo turun ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang tengah menunduk sembari memegang kalungnya erat.

"W-wonwoo-ya. Apa mungkin kau—"

"Jisoo-ya... aku sudah memutuskannya" Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum manis pada Jisoo.

.

.

.

 **-White Day-**

 **Bab 7**

 **Saling Cinta**

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengeratkan jaketnya saat merasakan hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar, ia memperhatikan pintu kelas tempat sahabatnya belajar tetapi bukan untuk menemui Junghan sahabatnya, melainkan namja tinggi menjulang yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"M-mingyu-ah" panggil Wonwoo pelan, matanya menatap Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya datar dengan sendu. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu sekarang, kenapa sekarang dia malah sedih?

"akhirnya kau kemari mau minta maaf, ya?" tebak Mingyu dengan nada datar yang sangat kentara, membuat hawa disekitar mereka semakin dingin. Kaki panjang Wonwoo melangkah mendekati Mingyu yang berada sekitar 8 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"aku kesini hanya mau memberitahu—" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunduk sekilas sembari menarik napasnya kasar. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berada dihadapannya heran, tak lama kemudian Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Mingyu dengan senyuman sangat manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"aku berhenti menjadi Ookami Shounenmu"

Mata Mingyu membulat tak percaya, Wonwoo masih saja tersenyum dengan manisnya dihadapannya membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

"terima kasih ya untuk selama ini!" ucap Wonwoo riang

"ha?"

"Maksudku, kau tak perlu pura-pura menjadi pacarku lagi, itu agak melelahkan. Dan.., aku berhenti mengejarmu. Maaf sudah mengganggu ya?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu Mingyu seolah sepatu milik Mingyu lebih menarik daripada wajah dingin Mingyu saat ini.

Tangan Mingyu masuk ke dalam saku seragamnya seperti biasa dengan angkuhnya "jadi begitu, sekarang kita tak punya hubungan lagi'kan?"

Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas sampirnya hingga tangannya sedikit memerah "y-ya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Mingyu sebentar lalu membungkuk formal pada Mingyu, dan dibalas pula dengan kata 'sama-sama' diiringi bungkukan formal dari Mingyu.

"dah! Sampai jumpa" tangan kecil Wonwoo melambai pada Mingyu, tubuhnya berbalik dan senyuman manisnya yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat benar-benar mengakhiri apa yang ia dan Mingyu lakukan selama ini.

.

Hari mulai sore, cahaya oranye indah milik matahari mulai nampak pada kota Korea Selatan saat ini, membuat yang melihatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Pertanda mereka bisa beristirahat dan terbebas dari pekerjaan mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam kelamnya.

Matanya memandang jalanan dihadapannya tidak fokus, matanya yang biasanya selalu terbuka sembari memancarkan aura riang tidak lagi nampak pada matanya saat ini.

' _bodohnya diriku. Selama ini telah mensia-siakan waktu'_

Perlahan air matanya turun dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

 **KRIINGGGGG!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat siswa-siswi kelas 1-2 bersorak riang dan bergegas keluar kelas menuju kantin setelah guru yang mengajar kelas mereka keluar.

Wonwoo merapihkan buku-buku yang telah dipelajarinya, ia mengambil kotak bekal yang ada di lacinya dan hendak membukanya sebelum suara seseorang mengitrupsi kegiatannya.

" Wonwoo-ya, cuaca diluar sedang bagus, mau makan di luar?" tawar namja kurus berwajah feminim yang sedang memegang kotak bekalnya. Wonwoo mendongak menatap namja yang berdiri didepan mejanya.

"ah! Jisoo-ah! benar, manusia juga membutuhkan sinar matahari, ja! Ayo keluar" Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya sembari membawa kotak bekalnya.

Setelah Wonwoo dan Jisoo keluar dari kelas, Seungkwan dan Dino menatap kepergian keduanya dengan remeh.

"dari Mingyu ganti Jisoo? Seleranya jadi rendah" sindir Dino, "Tapi, mereka tidak pacaran,'kan? Hanya temenan biasa" bela Seungkwan.

"Setelah semua ini? Siapa yang tahu?" balas Dino dengan nada menyindirnya.

.

Mingyu menolehkan pandangannya pada jendela yang ada disebelah tempat duduknya dengan pandangan datarnya, dagunya ia tumpukan pada tangan kirinya. Ia mendecih kecil menatap kemesraan Jisoo dan Wonwoo ditaman yang dapat terlihat dari kelasnya.

"Mingyu!" suara centil milik seorang namja berstatus uke memasuki indra pendengaran Mingyu membuat dirinya mau tak mau menoleh menatap yeoja itu tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

"aku buat kue coklat cupcake nih, apa kau mau?" namja itu menyodorkan cupcake coklat yang hampir sama dengan buatan Wonwoo hanya saja cupcake itu terlihat berwarna coklat terang sedangkan milik Wonwoo agak gelap karena bubuk kopi yang dicampurkannya –mengetahui Mingyu tak menyukai coklat karena manis-

Mingyu membulatkan matanya sekilas, sedetik kemudian ia mempertegas tatapan matanya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"singkirkan" perintah Mingyu

"Ya?" namja itu membelalakan matanya mendapati tolakan keras dari Mingyu

"Kubilang 'singkirkan'. Bahkan aku tak mau melihatnya" ulang Mingyu dengan nada dinginnya.

"m-mian" namja itu berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"jangan khawatir. Bisa saja dia tidak suka manis" teman dari namja itu berusaha menghibur temannya agak tidak terlalu bersedih. "karena putus dengan pacarnya, kupikir ada kesempatan..."keluh namja bername tag Doyoon dengan sedih, sedangkan temannya yang bername tag Ming menatap punggung Mingyu yang duduk paling depan dengan heran.

"akhir-akhir ini Mingyu agak berubah, ya? Dia jadi menakutkan."

"Tapi itu juga keren'kan?" sahut Doyoon riang

" ?" jawab Ming tak kalah riang.

"lebih kerenn~"

.

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap hamparan langit biru tanpa awan diatasnya, walaupun tak ada satupun awan yang menghalangi cahaya matahari, hawa disekitarnya sangatlah sejuk membuat Wonwoo tersenyum riang.

"cuaca yang bagus! Makan diluar adalah pilihan tepat"

"jeongmal? Syukurlah" Jisoo menghela nafasnya lega setelah mendapati Wonwoo menyukai tawarannya untuk makan diluar kelas. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, matanya berkelana pada sekitarnya tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang sedang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Um, Wonwoo. Hari ini—" Jisoo menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat Wonwoo sedang melamun menatap salah satu jendela kelas pada gedung didepan mereka.

"ada apa?" tanya Jisoo sembari menepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo, membuat sang empunya sedikit terkejut "eh? Maaf" jawab Wonwoo canggung.

"Lagi ngeliatin jendela, ternaya ada bentuk seperti itu? Jadi melamun. Ada apa?" Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada Jisoo dan memberikan penjelasan berharap Jisoo akan memakluminya.

"ah, jadi begini. Di stasiun kereta di dekat Hangang-daero, Yongsan-gu hanya bayar 100 won bisa bermain apapun sampai 15 menit, ada ping-pong dan karaoke, dan banyak lagi." Jelas Jisoo sembari menunjukkan gambar pada majalah kecil yang dibawanya.

"ah! aku tahu! Junghan dan aku juga ingin sekali pergi ke sana" jawab Wonwoo

"Bagaiamana kalau kesana hari ini?" tawar Jisoo

"ne! Oh, boleh ajak Junghan? Lebih seru kalau banyak orang!" sahut Wonwoo excited, Jisoo yang sedari awal tersenyum senang karena Wonwoo yang menyetujui ajakannya sedikit murung setelah Wonwoo bertanya apakah Junghan boleh ikut atau tidak.

"ah, tentu" jawab Jisoo pasrah.

.

.

KRINGGGGG!

Suara sorak sorai siswa-siswi menggema diseluruh koridor, bel tadi adalah bel pertanda pulang, artinya mereka telah terlepas dari jam belajar.

"kenapa aku ikut juga?" tanya Junghan pada Wonwoo yang sedang asik menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan punggung yang bersandar di loker yang berada di depan pintu sekolah.

"Tak apa'kan? Kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama" jawab Wonwoo masih fokus dengan kakinya.

"lalu dimana Jisoo?" Junghan heran, yang mengajak Jisoo kenapa malah mereka yang menunggu Jisoo?

"Dia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Ternyata dia pelupa, konyol sekali" canda Wonwoo dengan segera menghentikan kegiatan menggoyangkan kakinya dan menghadap Junghan setelah mendengar Junghan tertawa.

"Mirip sepertimu, haha!"

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang Wonwoo

"Jisoo-ah! kami sudah menung—ah" perkataanya terhenti saat menyadari orang yang diberjalan dari belakangnya bukanlah Jisoo melainkan Mingyu yang dengan lesu berjalan melewati mereka, dan berjalan ke arah loker miliknya.

"ah, maaf salah orang" Wonwoo tidak membalik tubuhnya saat Mingyu melewatinya, ia hanya mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia mendengar Mingyu membuka lokernya, mengganti sepatunya, lalu kembali melangkah keluar sekolah.

Setelah Mingyu pergi, Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Junghan yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Junghan

"Aku baik-baik saja kok!" jawab Wonwoo menyakinkan Junghan dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!" Jisoo berlari menghampiri Wonwoo dan Junghan yang menunggunya. "eh ada apa?" tanya Jisoo menyadari aura canggung disekitarnya.

"aniyo! Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo pergi!" ajak Wonwoo semangat.

.

.

.

Bola putih kecil siap pukul telah berada di tangan kiri Wonwoo yang tengah dalam posisi siap dengan bat merah ditangan kanannya.

"Yosh! Aku mulai, Tuan Jisoo! Kau siap?!" Wonwoo berbicara layaknya ia sedang berada di sebuah pertandingan karate di film-film yang biasanya ia tonton, Jisoo menekuk kedua lututnya sedikit berancang-ancang layaknya kuda-kuda untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Y-ya!" jawabnya dengan gugup (==' tau ah)

"Smash mematikannn!" Wonwoo berteriak –yang untungnya tidak terlalu nyaring untuk mengganggu orang-orang disekitar mereka.

PUKK!

Wonwoo memukul bola ping-pong putih setelah melemparnya, dengan sekuat tenaga yang hasilnya samadengan pukulan anak TK yang sangat mudah di pukul balik oleh Jisoo.

PUK!

Jisoo memukul balik bola yang telah Wonwoo pukul sebelumnya dengan pelan, dengan sigap Wonwoo menanti bola yang datang.

SYUTT!

Tubuhnya berputar saat hendak memukul balik bola ping-pong yang dipukul Jisoo pelan, ia menatap Jisoo tajam layaknya aktor-aktor di film laga yang terkena sekali pukul langsung tepar (opo iki==)

"cih, boleh juga kau, Jisoo! Mampu mengembalikan serve mematikan" Wonwoo masih mempertahankan nada suara aktor miliknya dan senyuman miring diwajahnya, sedangkan Junghan dan Jisoo sweatdrop menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat gila.

"perasaan tadi kau bilang smash mematikan?" koreksi Junghan, "Eh? Benarkah? Masa?" Wonwoo tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya menjadi sedikit feminim karena bingung, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi 180 derajat lebih manis dari akting murahan miliknya tadi.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang semakin manis dimatanya.

.

"Ahh! Ayo sedikit lagi!" Wonwoo memperhatikan boneka yang tengah ditangkap oleh jepitan besi yang menentukan apakah ia akan mendapatkan boneka itu atau tidak.

GREP

"ayoo! Ayooo!"

SYUT

"aih?"

Wonwoo menatap heran boneka yang kembali meluncur jatuh sebelum jangka capit besi itu naik, "mian..." Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

Wonwoo menyerucutkan bibirnya iri menatap Junghan yang sedang memeluk tiga boneka hasil mainannya sendiri.

.

Setelah bermain di game keberuntungan mereka memilih untuk bermain baseball individu, yang membuat Jisoo malu setengah mati.

Ia tak dapat memukul lemparan bola yang berasal dari mesin dihadapannya dengan tongkat baseball di pegangannya, sedangkan Junghan dengan santainya dapat memukul bola itu dan mencetak poin yang cukup bagus.

Setelah itu, Wonwoo mengajak mereka berdua untuk bermain billiard.

"Junghan setim denganku? Kalau begitu ayo kita lawan Jisoo!" sorak Wonwoo.

Permainan berlanjut kira 13 menit lamanya, kini peruntungan ada di tangan Wonwoo yang mendapat giliran setelah Jisoo, jika bola yang Wonwoo pukul masuk. Junghan dan Wonwoo akan memenangkan permainan. Jika tidak berarti Jisoo yang menang.

"tenang saja! Serahkan padaku" Wonwoo berkata dengan percaya dirinya, ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada bola putih yang mengarah pada bola merah didepannya.

TUK!

SYUT..

"sungguh sesuai dugaan" sindir Junghan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "uu.. mian Junghan-ya!" Wonwoo mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Sesuai dugaan, bahkan bola putihnya tidak menyentuh bola merah sedikitpun.

.

.

KLANG!

Wonwoo menunduk mengambil sekaleng minuman yang keluar dari vending machine didepannya lalu kembali mendongak menatap Jisoo yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Jisoo-ya, gomawo! Sudah mengajakku. Tadi menyenangkan" ucap Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas pada Jisoo lalu membuka kaleng minumannya dan meneguknya.

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo sendu, ia menggenggam kaleng minumannya yang belum dibuka dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

"Wonwoo-ya, mau tidak... pergi bersamaku saat White Day? Kali ini hanya kita berdua" tanya Jisoo sedikit pelan pada akhir kalimatnya, Wonwoo menoleh pada Jisoo bingung.

"heh?"

Hening, tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo yang tengah menunduk diam dengan bingung. Haruskah ia menerima ajakan Jisoo?

"tentu" jawab Wonwoo final.

"Jeongmal?! Baiklah aku harus mencari persiapan" Jisoo bersorak semangat dengan senyuman senang tersungging diwajah feminimnya.

"Ne! Aku menantikannya" sahut Wonwoo.

Junghan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, menatap kedekatan Jisoo dan Wonwoo dengan datar.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Bermain bersamamu juga menyenangkan" Jisoo membungkuk formal pada Junghan dan Wonwoo yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pun juga" balas Junghan dengan senyuman ramah, "baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" pamit Jisoo.

"Sampai ketemu besok!" Wonwoo melambai semangat pada Jisoo, setelah itu Jisoo berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

"Hei, Wonwoo-ya. Kau tak apa?" tanya Junghan datar.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Junghan yang berjalan dibelakangnya heran.

"hah? Aku kenapa?"

"dari tadi kau terlihat murung. Melihatmu saja membuatku khawatir, kau yakin tidak menyesal?" Junghan menatap Wonwoo meminta penjelasan, sedangkan Wonwoo kembali berbalik memunggungi Junghan.

"Junghan-ya, aku bagaikan burung yang keluar dari kandangnya" jawab Wonwoo

"ye?"

"aku menikmati kebebasan! Akhirnya aku terbebas dari dirinya dan tidak perlu menanggung beban dari kebohongan" Wonwoo berbalik menghadap Junghan yang berkacak pinggang.

"kau hanya menyangkal dirisendiri" komentar Junghan.

"saat ini aku merasa sangat senang. Aku tidak menyesali apa pun, karena aku punya cinta baru!" Wonwoo kembali melangkah diikuti dengan Junghan dibelakangnya.

"maksudmu Jisoo?"

"itu..., aku belum tahu" jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Wonwoo-ya..."

"Jisoo sangat baik, dia juga peduli denganku. Saat ini aku mencoba menyukainya. Jisoo juga akan menungguku" jelas Wonwoo, ia berdiri disebelah lampu merah, menunggu lampu merah itu akan berubah menjadi hijau dan mengijinkannya untuk menyebrangi jalan didepannya.

"masih samar-samar,kah? Pastinya itu tidak terlalu baik. Kau tahu pasti betapa lelahnya menunggu,'kan? Jangan memberinya harapan palsu, cepat buat keputusanmu, ya?" Junghan mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo sayang.

' _itu benar. Kalau seperti ini malah sepertinya.. aku harus memberikan jawabanku pada Jisoo'_

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap lampu merah dihadapannya yang berubah menjadi hijau.

.

.

.

 _ **WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAST**_

 _ **WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAST  
AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Hai hai hallo~ Lio kembali dengan ff yang bikin kalian baper. Hoho, kali ini banyak banget new readers yang baru aja review. MAKASIH YAAA DAN WELCOME TO MY STORY. Seneng banget liat review kalian yang untungnya pada suka sama ini ff3**_

 _ **Gimana? Liburan mau kemana? Udah siapin kado? Udah? Oke deh Lio tunggu kadonya nyampe rumah *loh.**_

 _ **Selamat natal bagi yang merayakannya, dan selamat liburan!**_

 _ **Reviews Reply :**_

 **Wonwoo is meanie : manis kaya Lio ya? Panggil Lio aja ya biar akrab ^^ membara xD udah siap bakar belum? Jangan teriak2 ntar dikira gila sama tetangga sebelah Lio ga nanggung ya xD. Yup salam kenal! And welcome to my story. Duh kepincut. Akhirnya Lio punya selir *GA. Wonu dinistakan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik (by agen prudential/?) tfr yaa~**

 **ChoLisha120 : haloo~ wahhh untung deh kalo suka, yuk next! tfr yaa~**

 **PinePine : iyaa gapapa~ fakir kuota/? Biarlah biar agak unyu gitu lopelope, kusakabe namanya, iyaaa soalnya kalo Joshua jadi namja playboy diending, gacocok banget== sama aku juga ga bisa bayangin, udah trobos aja yuk mari wkwk tfr yaa~**

 **Nisaditta : mingyu itu manusia kak/? tfr yaa~**

 **Lusia : MASAMAA~ AKU KALO TYPING MA KAMU SUKA GA WOLES YA/? CALL ME BABY EH LIO AJA. MINGYU EMANG BEDA DARI YANG LAIN, AKU BAPER BAWA PERASAAN EA, IYAA UNTUNG KAMU SABARAN YA. JADI MAKIN CINTA *LOPE LOPE BUAT LUSIA***

 **Anisa2000 : yahh untuk dua chap kedepan, meanie moment ga terlalu banyak, soalnya ini difokusin kenapa Wonwoo sama Mingyu nanti bisa sama-sama. Hehe oh iya, untuk ff seunghan itu sebenernya aku ga terlalu suka seungcheol x junghan, sukanya seungcheol x doyoon. Tapi ntar aku coba deh ya hehe tfr yaa~**

 **Clarahyun : iya Jisoo, ingad bukan Jisoo lovelyz ya. Kalo Wonwoo sama Jisoo jadian ini ff jadinya JIWON COUPLE ayange==, jangan gitu ah. kasian aa mingyu tercakitie. Kkk lanjutt! tfr yaa~**

 **Taringnya Mingyu : mamah, ffku di review sama taring mah *ngadu ceritanya* *tiba-tiba ngebayangin taringnya mingyu gemes sama mingyu, apakah jadinya* *nyanyi Karmanya Karmin/?* tfr yaa~**

 **FabMinMin : nozomi nuguyak?! Lio lupa. Iyaaaa== itu namja yang aku bilang playboy gituuh. Ini aku panjangin lagi buat kamu *ehem:kode keras:what* yukk lanjut tfr yaa~**

 **Kookies : si mingyu mah kurang cinta. Iya Jisoo seme, kamu ga ngerti ya? Apalagi aku;-; itu ngetiknya ngebut tau. Maaf ya, iya nanti aku perbaiki. tfr yaa~**

 **Wonuugyu : YUK NEXT tfr yaa~**

 **Onrie1420 : sejak kapan bajaj ngeles?*mikir keras* ati Wonwoo kaya baja ni.. ini bukan uji nyali kak *berubah gundul* yuk lanjut! tfr yaa~**

 **Ramav556 : akhirnya gimana ya, Lio juga belum nnton *plak* pasti dong bersatu, this is happy ending story:3 tfr yaa~**

 **Baek Gain : nanti di sekuelnya Lio bikinin kok, tenang aja. tfr yaa~**

 **BSion : dasar fakir kuota (NDA) aku juga kekurangan kuota, wifi error duh lengkap deritanya. Wkwk lanjuttt! tfr yaa~**

 **Exoinmylove : lanjutt~ liat aja dichap depan yaa**

 **Esteryanti738 : binti es serut xD liat aja disini yaaa~ tfr yaa~**

 **Yeri960 : yeri eon*tebar lope* SIAPA POLOS? KM? BUUNG AH BUUNG. Eon mikirnya udah macem detektif aja ya... iyaa gapapa aku juga belom buka ig eon, jadi mungkin belum ku follback soalnya jaringan jelek + wifi aku error. Next! tfr yaa~**

 **Evieana689 : yuk semangat! tfr yaa~**

 **XiayuweLiu : mukanya muka berandal, berandal hati aku *CIAAAAAAAAA. Natal Lio dong yang minta hadiah masa kalian dapet ff Lio ga dapet hadiah :**

 **OurWonu : kamu reviewnya di chap 1, Lio kira akunnya error==. Kurang panjang yaolo.. mau panjang seberapa? Iyaa ini udah panjang kok. tfr yaa~**

 **Meicella : hehe makasih tfr yaa~**

 **: yukk lanjut! tfr yaa~**

 **Tinkeurbxlle : duh fokus bra== di webtoon perminggu, Lio perduahari, mau kaya webtoon? Oke Lio perbulan updatenya (ga) kk~ tfr yaa~**

 **Korokurakwayun : reader yang paling Lio tunggu nih, wkwkk masih aja dilanjutin== beneran? Cius? Omaigat (nyanyi bareng Dino,Minghao, Jun, Hoshi/?) #korobijak #koroteguh #korogoldenways. Yuk semangats! tfr yaa~**

 **Nadiyaaulya02 : aa Wonwoo maunya sama aa ming gimana dong/? Wkkw tfr yaa~**

 **Riani98 : rasaun, typo tuh yeee wkwk tfr yaa~**

 **KimElin : lanjuttt! tfr yaa~**

 **Meanie0506 : ini ff jadi JIWON couple dong== wwkwk tfr yaa~**

 **ParkMitsuki : iya bener Jisoo nae oppa biddeteok gentlemen banget (salah==), dia ga feminim sebenernya Cuma rada cantik (apa bedanya==) ofcourse Jisoo seme aww. Minghao x Wonwoo, serem... kkk iyaaa tfr yaa~**

 **KimElsa17 : bumbunya mau apa? Royco apa masako? Ditungfu maygad xD typooo. Gilanya bareng xD ngakakkkk.. #AKUPADAMUPLEDIS #SARANGHAEWAKWAW (nda) wkwk tfr yaa~**

 **Bbihunminkook : Mingyu sen lampunya kiri sih, padahal kekanan, jadi Jisoo tikung biar rada cepetan (apa) cupcakenya buat aku aja la biar ena (nda) tfr yaa~**

 **SintaAstina : sabar kak sabar duh ngakak bacanya... tfr yaa~**

 **Story 2k reviews 1k. Thanks alot3**


	14. Chapter 14

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **EP 7 Part 4**

 **CUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap kertas-kertas dimejanya dengan alis mengerut heran, ia menatap Jisoo bingung.

"ini semua rencana untuk White Day?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jisoo mengangguk sekilas dengan beberapa kertas lagi ditangannya, ia tersenyum pada Wonwoo yang menatapnya "aku banyak memikirkannya dan ini hasilnya"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya sedikit karena semakin tidak percaya, bagaimana tidak? Jisoo mengumpulkan satu persatu kertas yang berisikan kegiatan untuk hari White Day nanti yang menurutnya menyenangkan untuk dirinya dan Wonwoo nanti dan menjadi satukan kertas itu menjadi sebuah buku –seperti kliping-

"hah~ pasti sulit ya?" kedua tangan Wonwoo mengangkat buku itu dan melihat-lihat isinya, Jisoo makin tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Wonwoo yang sangat lucu dimatanya "tidak,tidak kok. Membuatmu bahagia malah membuatku senang" jawab Jisoo tulus.

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali,wajahnya menunduk perlahan "j-jisoo-ya..." lirih Wonwoo sangat pelan hampir terdengar seperti hembusan napas, beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis pada Jisoo "Cha! Kalau begitu, mana yang paling kau suka?"

Jisoo menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit karna posisi Wonwoo yang duduk dikursi berbeda jauh dari dirinya yang berdiri didepan meja Wonwoo, Jari telunjuk Jisoo menunjuk kesalah satu gambar berwarna biru terang dengan beberapa hiasan ikan disekelilingnya "Bagaiaman kalau ke dunia air?" tawarnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang "woah! ide bagus" sahutnya.

.

.

.

"ada pertunjukan cahaya indah di Sungai Han, jadi kita makan malam disana." Jisoo berjalan disebelah Wonwoo yang tengah menyusuri koridor menuju lapangan outdoor sekolah mereka, pelajaran jam ketiga kali ini adalah olahraga, tentu Wonwoo tidak akan melewatkannya.

"woah! aku tak sabar melihatnya" kedua mata coklat Wonwoo menatap Jisoo yang berjalan disebelahnya dengan polos membuat Jisoo sedikit menundukkan wajahnya saat mendapatkan tatapan bak anak kecil milik Wonwoo.

"lalu jika berjalan menuruni bukit, disana ada taman. Disana ada air mancur yang indah, mereka bilang cinta akan bermekaran jika melihatnya"

TAP

Penjelasan Jisoo terhenti saat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah kanan koridor mereka, menampilkan taman sekolah mereka yang luas dan juga Mingyu dengan seorang namja yang tengah menunduk malu. Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku seragamnya, ia menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar seolah tidak tertarik dengan wajah cantik namja didepannya.

Wonwoo menatap keduanya miris, tanpa sadar ia melupakan Jisoo yang terlihat murung didepannya, dengan cepat ia mengubah ekpresi wajahnya menjadi ceria kembali dan berlari mendekati Jisoo

"ahh~ hehe, jadi populer merepotkan, ya? Ayo pergi!" Wonwoo mendorong punggung Jisoo pelan, tak sengaja kakinya membentur satu sama lain sehingga keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah dan ia terjatuh dengan kerasnya dengan lutut yang membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

"aku menyukaimu Mingy—"

"WUAH!" BRUK

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah koridor terbuka sekolah mereka, ia menatap Wonwoo yang terduduk dengan lutut berwarna merah darah dan Jisoo yang terlihat panik disebelahnya.

Wonwoo menenangkan Jisoo yang panik dan merasa bersalah, padahal ini salahnya karena tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya, dan salahnya juga ia menaikkan celana trainningnya yang seharusnya celana panjang menjadi celana selutut yang membuat lututnya tak terlindungi.

Tanpa babibu, Jisoo mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih ringan ala bridal style, membuat Wonwoo sedikit merona. Tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih kecil daripada Jisoo membuat Jisoo tidak terlalu kesusahan saat mengangkat Wonwoo, dengan cepat Jisoo membawa Wonwoo ke UKS tanpa menyadari Mingyu yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

.

UKS

"Tunggu disini, aku cari perawat dulu" Jisoo hendak menutup pintu uks sebelum Wonwoo tersenyum padanya "tenang saja, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Wonwoo.

"andwe, itu harus diobati dengan benar. Bisa saja tambah parah" larang Jisoo tegas. Wonwoo tersenyum polos pada Jisoo yang terlihat sangat peduli padanya dengan hal sekecil ini "gomawo Jisoo-ya"

"aku akan kembali" pamit Jisoo sebelum menutup pintu UKS dan berjalan mencari perawat UKS yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Setelah Jisoo pergi Wonwoo menatap keluar jendela, langit biru dihiasi dengan awan putih langsung menyapa pengelihatannya membuat dirinya sedikit tenang.

' _Jisoo sangat baik...'_ batinnya pelan, matanya tertutup menikmati semilir angin yang masuk melewati jendela dengan tenang hingga...

BRUK!

Pintu UKS terbuka dengan kerasnya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak di sela-sela ketenangannya, ia menatap dengan polos ke arah pintu tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang membukanya adalah—Mingyu.

' _tidak mungkin. Eh, kenapa?—'_

Wajah Wonwoo sedikit memucat saat Mingyu menutup pintu UKS dan berjalan masuk melewati dirinya menuju kotak obat yang berada di pojok UKS berdekatan dengan jendela yang tadi ditatap oleh Wonwoo.

' _jadi canggung. Kenapa juga ke sini?'_

Wajah Wonwoo terlihat masam saat ini, dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan sangat terlihat kini moodnya sedikit jelek setelah kedatangan Mingyu, mata kucing Wonwoo melirik pada Mingyu yang masih serius mengamati kotak obat yang dipegangnya –wonwoo melihat yang mingyu pegang adalah obat sakit kepala-

"tidak enak badan?" tanya Wonwoo memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua, Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang duduk disalah satu kursi UKS seperti biasa dengan wajah datarnya ia menatap Wonwoo membuat yang ditatap menolehkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"kau.. seperti biasa, kau tetap bodoh"

"Heh?"

"kakimu. Bekas luka itu menurunkan daya tarik seorang namja, apalagi kau pendek"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Mingyu, memang benar ia sedikit lebih pendek daripada Mingyu. Tidak berarti dia pendek! Hanya saja Jisoo dan Mingyu yang kelebihan hormon tinggi, sialan!

"berisik! Meski begitu tetap ada yang menerimaku." Kesal Wonwoo

"memilih pasangan yang rendah? Tidak punya keberanian" sindir Mingyu, matanya kembali menatap kotak obat dihadapannya acuh.

"daripada terlalu tinggi dan memandang oran lain rendah. Lebih baik seperti ini" jawab Wonwoo tegas, ia sudah –sedikit-tidak takut pada Mingyu sekarang. Tangan kanan Mingyu menutup kotak obat dihadapannya lalu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"jadi.. bagaimana kabar si pengecut itu?"

"tidak usah khawatir. Hubungan kami semakin baik"

"oh bagus sekali, kalian pacaran?" tanya Mingyu sedikit dengan nada remehnya, ia berjalan melewati Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman miring kecil yang terlihat jail. "bagaimana denganmu? Setelah aku pergi, kau bisa pilih yang lain,kan?"

"sudah kubilang'kan. Hal itu merepotkan, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali"

"ah... begitu" Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di atas pahanya mengepal keras membuat kedua tangan putihnya menjadi sedikit memerah. Wonwoo tertawa canggung "hahaha.. sayang sekali! Perawatnya tidak datang. Pergi saja deh" dengan canggung Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah pintu.

GREK

Kedua mata Wonwoo tidak pernah salah dalam melihat hal didepannya, dada bidang Mingyu tepat berada dihadapannya, dan tangan kiri milik Mingyu bertopang pada dinding dibelakang Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo jadi terkurung oleh tubuh Mingyu, mata tajam Mingyu menatap Wonwoo intens.

"apa kau menyukainya?"

Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Mingyu terdiam sesaat, matanya menatap tak suka pada Mingyu. "itu bukan urusanmu,kan?"

"tidak bisa mengatakannya. Artinya tidak"

"itu hanya saat ini!"

"jadi selanjutnya? Kau merasa bisa mencintainya?"

"aku tidak tahu—tapi aku ingin mencintainya! Selain itu, kita buka siapa-siapa? Terserah aku. Jika mau menghilangkan bosan, masih ada yang lain, bukan?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan tegas, membuat Mingyu sedikit menatapnya sendu. Tangan kiri Mingyu turun pada topangannya dengan dinding.

SREK!

"Maaf terlambat. Perawatnya sedang rapat—"Jisoo membuka pintu UKS tanpa mengetahui bahwa Mingyu sedang didalam bersama Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada Jisoo untuk meyakinkan ia tak kenapa-napa "Jisoo-ya! Jangan khawatir. Ini tidak parah kok, ayo pergi!" ajak Wonwoo, ia melewati Mingyu yang masih menatap kedepan dengan kosong. Bahunya sengaja ia tubrukkan pada Mingyu yang menghalangi pintu masuk. Wonwoo menarik tangan Jisoo meninggalkan UKS secepatnya.

.

.

.

SPLASHH!

Terdengar riuh suara kagum penonton yang sedang menikmati atraksi hewan mamalia yang manis itu, binatang itu adalah binatang kesukaan Wonwoo. Ia bahkan pernah berkhayal jika dirinya adalah lumba-lumba, aneh bukan?

.

"wahh! Ada 'salamander air'! lucunya! Mirip alien!" Wonwoo menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya pada binatang air berwarna pink yang hampir mirip seperti gabungan kodok dan kecebong *opo toh iki==*

"warnanya merahmuda dan kenyal-kenyal" timpal Jisoo yang berdiri disebelah Wonwoo sembari memperhatikan binatang kecil berwarna pink yang tengah asik berenang didalam kaca dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Namanya juga bagus. 'salamander air'! terdengar bahagia" seru Wonwoo lucu membuat Jisoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo berjalan menyusuri koridor kaca yang menunjukkan bermacam-macam jenis ikan didalamnya, membuat warna biru terlihat dimana-mana.

Jisoo tersenyum senang saat melihat Wonwoo tertawa melihat aksi lucu anjing laut yang sedang malu saat dicium oleh salah satu pawang mereka. Kemudian Wonwoo mengajak Jisoo untuk pergi ke tempat pinguin dan toko boneka untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Jisoo-ya! Bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" Wonwoo mengangkat dua bantal sama jenis hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda, Jisoo mengangkat satu alisnya bingung "bagaimana jika warna biru? Warna merah terlalu gelap, ikan itu terlihat seram" canda Jisoo

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil "padahal aku menyukai warna merah, yasudah ayo kita ambil yang biru ini!"

.

.

"ah sialan. Aku lupa tentang White Day ke Karaoke sama laki-laki semua?! Membosankan" salah satu namja yang sedikit lebih rendah diantara namja-namja yang berjalan disekitar pertokoan menggerutu kesal karena kondisinya saat ini.

"memangnya kenapa? kotanya juga ramai, tidak masalahkan?" Seungcheol menoleh kearah kanannya dan mendapati hiasan rumah coklat berada di etalase salah satu toko "woah! bagus juga ini" puji Seungcheol.

"mau masakan italia,kah?" – "Ya"

Seungcheol berbalik saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, ia melihat Wonwoo dan Jisoo sedang berjalan diantara keramaian hiruk pikuk orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan.

"kalau aku suka daging bekicot. Kalau kau, Jisoo-ya? *sumpah ini subtitlenya beneran gini== bukan Lio yang bikin*

"aku tidak—"

"Ehee~~" goda Wonwoo iseng, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Seungcheol dan teman-temannya sedang berada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Wonwoo-ya.." ucap Seungcheol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, _'Wonwoo? Dengan namja lain? Tidak mungkin! Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?'_ batinnya gelisah.

.

.

.

Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa, ia mengambil majalah dan membacanya santai.

 _Aku ingin mencintainya!_

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah kesal Wonwoo saat kejadian di UKS sewaktu itu muncul pada pikirannya, ia meletakkan majalah yang dipegangnya pada wajahnya dan berdiam diri.

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

Dengan malas ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengangkat ponselnya. "yeobos—"

" _ **WOI! NGAPAI SAJA KAU?!"**_ belum-belum ia menyelesaikan kalimat pembukanya yang sopan, baik dan benar. Suara cempreng dan nyaring milik Seungcheol menyapa pendengarannya dengan lancang membuat ia harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dengan keselamatan pendengarannya untuk kedepannya.

"bisa pelan sedikit? Telingaku—" Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

" _ **Wonwoo jalan bersama namja!"**_

"He? Biarkan saja diakan juga namja—"

" _ **YAH! Didekat cheonggyecheon, sepertinya mereka bersenang-senang! Ngapain saja kau—"**_

 _ **PEEP**_

 _ **PEEP**_

 _ **PEEP**_

Mingyu mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak, ia tau saat ini Seungcheol pasti tengah memakinya disana. Tapi ia tak peduli, matanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tajam.

.

.

.

"Daging bekicotnya enak sekali!~" seru Wonwoo senang, Jisoo tersenyum kecil "Jeongmalyo?" tanyanya singkat. "Iya!" jawab Wonwoo diselingi dengan anggukan kecil. "Untunglah, aku senang—Wonwoo-ya, coba lihat" Jisoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jalan yang sedang padat kendaraan, pepohonan yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna putih membuat seolah salju hanya mengenai pohon-pohon disepanjang jalan memperindah jalanan kotak seoul malam ini.

"wah! Yeppuda (cantik sekali)" seru Wonwoo kagum.

.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo berjalan menyusuri pinggir jalan kota Seoul yang ramai malam ini "Melihat dunia air sangat menyenangkan. Terimakasih Jisoo-ya"

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih"

"Heh?" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Jisoo yang berjalan selangkah lebih dulu didepannya. Jisoo yang menyadari Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya langsung berbalik menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam dan tersenyum tulus.

"Meski ini semua untukmu tapi aku juga merasa senang, gomawo Wonwoo-ya"

Senyuman tulus Jisoo membuat hati Wonwoo sedikit perih, wajah manisnya sedikit menunduk dengan sendu. Sekelebat ingatan tentang perkataan Junghan terlintas dibenaknya.

 _Kau tahu pasti betapa lelahnya menunggu,kan?_

.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo berjalan menyebrangi jalan menuju taman di pinggir sungai Han.

' _jika Jisoo menjadi pacarku, aku tak perlu tersakiti. Tidak perlu menderita dan tak perlu menangis. Jika aku menyukainya..'_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat saat ingatannya kembali tertuju pada saat Mingyu menyelamatkannya dari sindiran Seungkwan dan Dino dikantin, saat Mingyu menyelamatkannya dari Seokmin, kata-kata manis yang Mingyu berikan. Membuat dirinya semakin lelah saat ini.

"Jisoo-ya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan"

Jisoo menatap sungai han didepannya sebentar, lalu berbalik menghadap Wonwoo yang berada dibelakangnya. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo lekat-lekat seolah jika ia melepaskan pandangan itu ia akan menyakiti Jisoo sangat parah..

"Mian, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

walau ia tau jika sebentar lagi ia akan menyakiti Jisoo dengan perkataannya. Jisoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Wonwoo sedang bicarakan saat ini.

"aku belum bisa mengakhirinya, sepertinya aku masih menyukainya"

"Wonwoo-ya...—"

"aku ingin sekali menyukaimu, membuat cerita baru dan melangkah maju. Tapi sama saja aku melarikan diri. Untuk melindungi diriku, aku bahkan menipu diriku. Berhenti menjadi Ookami Shounen..., itu sebuah kebohongan. Padahal kau sudah serius denganku. Tapi aku malah mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku!" Mata Wonwoo sedikit berair, ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Jisoo yang terlihat kaku didepannya.

"jika itu benar maka tak apa. Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi apa kau yakin?" pertanyaan Jisoo membuat Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Jisoo heran.

"Wonwoo-ya. kalau kau ingin berhenti mencintainya, maka lihatlah sekelilingmu, mungkin saja bisa melupakannya" kedua tangan Jisoo ia rentangkan memastikan Wonwoo bahwa selain Mingyu masih banyak yang mencintai Wonwoo, ia salah satunya.

Kedua mata Wonwoo menatap Jisoo sendu, ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menggeleng kuat.

"ani.. jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih menyukai Mingyu. Walaupun ini sulit, aku tak mau membohongi diriku lagi. Jadi maafkan aku." Wonwoo tersenyum pada akhir kalimatnya, ia menatap Jisoo dengan yakin.

Sedangkan Jisoo hanya membalas tatapan yakin dari Wonwoo dengan senyuman sendunya. "kau tak perlu meminta maaf, aku pun pernah merasa gundah. Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Dan aku agak mengerti."kini giliran Jisoo yang menunduk pelan dengan senyuman lirih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jisoo-ya..."

"aku tak bisa menjadi pacarmu, tapi aku senang telah menyukaimu"

"Eh?"

"berkat menyukaimu, Wonwoo-ya. Aku menemukan banyak hal tentang cinta, tentang diriku maupun sekolah. Terimakasih" Jisoo kembali memberikan senyuman tulusnya pada Wonwoo, sedetik kemudian senyum itu luntur karena melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan pipi yang sedikit mengembung dan mata berair.

"J-jisoo-ya... kau terlalu baikk. Aku akan berusaha! Membuat dia menyukaiku! Meskipun butuh waktu lama!" Wonwoo terisak pelan kedua tangannya yang tertutup sweater lengan panjang miliknya sudah basah karena air matanya. Jisoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat orang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Wonwoo.

"Mungkin tidak butuh waktu lama" ucap Jisoo, matanya terus memandang kebelakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Jisoo bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandang Jisoo dan mendapati Mingyu tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

Lampu kelap-kelip disekitar sungai Han terlihat menyinari sekeliling mereka yang gelap, sengaja. Karena benar apa yang Jisoo katakan, tepat jam 10 ada pertunjukkan cahay di sungai Han.

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendapati Mingyu tengah menatap kearahnya dengan sendu, ia begitu merindukan wajah ini. Sungguh.

GREP!

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawa Wonwoo kedalam dekapannya, tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Matanya menatap Jisoo tajam,"kuambil dia kembali, mengerti?"

Jisoo tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Wonwoo sebentar lalu mengangguk dan kembali menatap Mingyu didepannya "Ya, Kali ini jagalah dia lebih baik"

Mingyu balas tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Wonwoo pergi "ayo pergi" ajaknya pelan.

.

Mingyu menggandeng-sedikit menyeret- Wonwoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tidak seimbang, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Wonwoo yang membuatnya sedikit miring.

"M-mingyu..., bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tak melepaskanku?! Tanpa diriku kau baik-baik saja'kan? Ya! Kenapa?!" Wonwoo sedikit menaikkan suaranya karena Mingyu yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Berisik sekali"

SRET!

CUP

*bentar... meleleh dulu (GA)*

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak saat merasakan bibir Mingyu menempel pada bibirnya, walau hanya menempel Mingyu benar-benar melakukannya dengan lembut. Perlahan Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu sedikit menekuk lututnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Wonwoo, tangannya menyentuh dagu Wonwoo dengan wajah yang masih sangat dekat dengan wajah Wonwoo –hidung mereka bersentuhan-

"sekarang kau mengerti,kan? Tak ada lagi pertanyaan."

Mingyu kembali mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir mungil Wonwoo sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit memerah kesal.

"Mana mungkin aku mengerti! Kau telah melakukan banyak hal padaku! Kau pikir itu bisa berakhir dengan mudah? Sudah hentikan alur bodoh ini, katakanlah dengan jelas!" pinta Wonwoo kesal, ia menyerucutkan bibirnya kesal, matanya yang sedikit berair menatap pada Mingyu yang langsung menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Kedua tangan Mingyu menyilang didepan dada dengan canggung "yah itu, sudha kubilang kau itu milikku" jawabnya awkward.

"kalau itu saat pura-pura pacaran'kan?"

"artinya kau bukan alat untuk menghilangkan bosan.."

"Jadi? Maksudnya?"

"yah, kalau orang umum biasa menyebutnya dengan cinta. Mungkin?"

SRET

Kini giliran Mingyu yang membelalakan matanya, kedua tangan Wonwoo menarik jaketnya membuat dirinya menunduk. Bibir mungil milik Wonwoo kembali menempel pada miliknya, ia dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya saat menciumnya dengan jelas menambah kesan manis dimatanya.

Mingyu hendak protes saat Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya, kedua tangan Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun dari kedua mata indahnya tetapi kali ini adalah air mata bahagia terbukti dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Kali ini tak perlu bohongan, tapi kau boleh jadi pacarku yang sebenarnya!" seru Wonwoo bahagia dalam pelukan Mingyu.

SRET GYUT

"ei—"

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas.

Mingyu melepaskan cubitan pada pipi Wonwoo dan kembali berjalan "jangan terbawa suasana, anjing"

Wonwoo mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah karena Mingyu, ia tersenyum lalu berlari menyusul Mingyu yang berada didepannya. "apa sih? Seharusnya lebih lembut dengan pacarnya,kan?" goda Wonwoo.

"itu sudah cukup buatmu" jawab Mingyu cuek.

Wonwoo tertawa singkat "apaan sih!"

.

.

.

 **Holl-a!**

 **Lusa sudah natal nih~ udah ada yang nyiapin kado buat Lio belum?**

 **Sebenernya ini ff masih ada 7 episode lagi, berarti masih ada 14 chapter, tapi untuk sementara Lio hentiin dulu ya sampe sini, jadi anggep aja ini season pertama, lagian Wonu ama Mingyu udah jadiankan wkwk. Mungkin setelah natal Lio bakal balik lagi dengan ff ini, untuk sementara Lio mau fokus ke Monsta X sama VIXX nih, ada yang suka?**

 **Oh iya, maaf sekali ga bisa balesin review kalian satu;( bayangin aja 60 orang yang udah ngereview. Makasih banget yaaa? Lio terharu:')**

 **Btw Selamat Hari Natal bagi yang merayakannya dan Selamat Tahun Baru untuk semuanya, semoga ditahun depan lebih banyak keberuntungan yang diperoleh dan kesalahan yang terjadi ditahun 2015 tidak terjadi lagi.**

 **I HOPE 2016 IS GOOD TO ME.**

 **Dan kalian yang mau ngerequest ff remake kalian bisa pm Lio langsung sertakan Link-nya ya. Misalnya kalian mau Lio remake siapa x siapa sertakan link comic / cerita yang di remake.**

 **Terimakasih, sekali lagi maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian:( saranghae *love emoticon***


	15. NOTE

Hello!

Long time no see!

Lio mau lanjutin ini ff. gatau masih ada yang mantengin apa engga. Lio baru ngetik setengah episode. makanya tanggal 10 nanti mau Lio post.

mungkin udah banyak yang males baca ya== apalagi tadi pas baca review ada yang blg "udah sebulan nih" duhh... mian mian myanmar bgt, soalnya sibuk maksimal gegara banyak tugas + ulangan. dan menderitanya lagi 'Matematika' ikut matrikulasi. lengkaplah sudah kesibukan Lio. waktu buat Lio ngetik juga kurang karena tugas yang numpuk + wifi yang gamau diajak kompromi.

sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti Lio ' **rada** ' panjangin deh .-. sekalian mau lanjutin yang VIXX-Mine (ADA YANG BACA GA?!)

WKWK..

sampai jumpa tanggal 10 :3


	16. Chapter 15

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **EP 7 Part 4**

 **CUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Liburan musim semi._

 _Tidak kusangka. Akhirnya mulai juga kencan pertama'ku dengan Mingyu!_

Wonwoo berjalan berdampingan dengan Mingyu yang tampak malas, mereka berdua melewati jalan setapak yang membelah taman indah di tengah kota Seoul. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sedangkan Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya sembari menatap sekelilingnya cuek.

"Sejauh ini aku sudah berusaha!" seru Wonwoo riang

 **Flashback**

 **Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, matanya memperhatikan baik-baik cover buku yang ada dihadapannya. "Taman bunga?"**

" **tidak mau" jawabnya final seakan itu adalah jawaban yang sudah dipikirkan sedaritadi. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak terima "Ye?! Alasannya?"**

" **aku benci keramaian, dan tidak tertarik" Mingyu kembali melipat kedua tangannya angkuh didepan dada.**

" **lalu kita mau pergi kemana?"tanya Wonwoo sedikit cemberut.**

" **Pinjam saja DVD dan nonton di rumah"**

 **Wonwoo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya "kenapa begitu?! Ayo jalan-jalan saat liburan!"**

" **itupun tidak masalah,kan? Kalau maunya begitu, mending liburan musim semi kita tidak usah bertemu"**

" **Ye?! Kalau begitu kita tentukan dengan gunting-batu-kertas! Jika aku kalah, aku tidak akan memaksamu!"**

 **Wonwoo meremat buku majalahnya dengan erat berharap ia akan menang, dan mereka akan kencan berdua untuk pertama kalinya.**

 **Flashback off.**

"wuahh senangnya!" Wonwoo tersenyum manis sembari menikmati pemandangan di sisi kanan kiri jalan setapak yang sedang dilewatinya bersama Mingyu.

"berisik! sudah berapa kali kau berkata seperti itu?" seru Mingyu malas

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu –lengkap dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya- "Karena tidak bisa disangka-sangka! Orang yang kusuka menyukaiku juga, bahkan bisa pergi kencan!"

"Boleh saja? Kalau aku berbohong, aku bisa melakukannya."

"bukan begitu! Aku tidak mau kau membodohiku!"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya kesal atas jawaban Mingyu, tubuhnya sedikit berdempetan dengan Mingyu untuk memberi jalan 4 orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan dirinya.

"Hei, lihat tidak pasang tadi?" salah satu yeoja berpakaian merah dari 3 yeoja yang baru saja berjalan melewati Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertanya pada temannya yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan namja tinggi yang berada disebelahnya ( maksudnya jalan berjejeran yeoja,yeoja,namja,yeoja-ahmumet==-)

Yeoja yang mengenakan kemeja hijau mengangguk mengiyakan "Um.. namja tadi lumayan keren juga"

"Bisa saja lebih keren darimu, Jun-ah" canda yeoja yang berdiri dipaling ujung

Namja tinggi bernama Jun tadi tertawa mendengar penuturan yeoja itu " haha jahat! Jangan bilang begitu didepanku"

Ketiga yeoja itu tertawa kecil

"haha mianhae Jun-ah~ tapi pasangannya sedikit.. begitu ya?"

"Ya, biasa sekali. Kenapa mau pergi dengannya?"

"harusnya bisa dapat yeoja yang lebih cantik, atau namja yang lebih manis darinya"

"bisa saja pacarnya lebih dari dia, soalnya membosankan bukan? Hanya punya satu.., " seru Jun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memperhatikannya sekitarnya dengan riang, pasalnya melihat bunga-bunga saat musim semi sangat jarang ia lakukan –apalagi bersama Mingyu.

"sangat menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Wonwoo

"apanya yang menyenangkan saat melihat bunga?" tanya Mingyu balik dengan nada malasnya.

Mata Wonwoo tidak sengaja menangkap pasangan yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, pasangan itu sedang bergandengan tangan tanpa sadar matanya terus menatap pasangan itu dengan fokus. Setelah pasangan itu melewati mereka, Wonwoo menatap tangan Mingyu yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

' _pasti tidak masalahkan? Lagipula kita pacaran'_ batin Wonwoo meyakinkan.

Perlahan Wonwoo mendekatkan tangannya pada tangan Mingyu

SRET

"tidak usah dekat-dekat, apalagi disini" kata Mingyu datar

Wonwoo menatap tidak percaya pada Mingyu, saat ia baru saja hendak meraih tangan Mingyu. Sang empunya tangan menarik tangannya menjauh dari tangan Wonwoo.

"hah?"

' _dasar... mingyu bodoh!'_

.

"Bagaimana? Buat kenang-kenangan dengan pasangan" tanya penjual karikartun.

Mata Wonwoo menatap takjub gambaran karikartun yang dibuat dengan lucu. Membuat Wonwoo gemas sendiri.

"itu bagus! Aku mau menggantungnya dikamar! Hei, Mingyu-ah! kita beli ber—"

Wonwoo belum meyelesaikan bicaranya, tetapi Mingyu malah melenggang pergi dengan cueknya.

"tidak tertarik"

.

"aku mulai!"

"oke!"

Wonwoo kembali mendapati pasangan yang sedang berselca bersama

"Kita ambil foto juga yuk! Dibawah pohon Cherry Blossom!" ajak Wonwoo

CKREK

Pada akhirnya, Wonwoo berfoto dibawah pohon cherry blossom **sendirian**. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menguploadnya di SNS dan menyertakan caption

Taken by KimMingyu.

...

.

"Katakan 'ah'!"

Lagi-lagi dua sejoli yang dilanda cinta sedang suap-suapan gelato dilihat lagi oleh Wonwoo, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Mingyu yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga.

"sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak suka manis" kata Mingyu dengan nada datarnya lalu melenggang pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Wonwoo.

.

Bunyi kecipak air yang bertabrakan dengan dayung kayu terdengar saat mereka memasuki daaerah danau ditengah taman.

"Mingyu! Ayo naik itu juga!" ajak Wonwoo sembari menunjuk kearah perahu kayu yang ada di danau.

"kolam yang dikelilingi pohon cherry blossom! Kata majalah sangat bagus!" jelas Wonwoo senang.

"malas"

Kata-kata itulah yang paling Wonwoo benci dari Mingyu, sedaritadi apapun yang Wonwoo pinta selalu Mingyu tolak. Padahal ia tidak meminta apapun yang menyusahkan Mingyu.

"J-jahat!"

"sebaiknya kita segera pulang" saran Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo yang tengah kesal saat ini. "ini terlalu jauh, aku tidak suka" sambung Mingyu

"Tidak mau! Kita belum melakukan apapun!" tolak Wonwoo, "Kita sudah lihat banyak bunga,kan? Harusnya tujuan kita selesai" ucap Mingyu tidak terima dengan penolakan Wonwoo.

"kalau begitu..."Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap Mingyu polos "setidaknya naik perahu. Aku ingin sekali menaikinya"

Mingyu terdiam, tatapannya menatap pada Wonwoo dengan pandangan entah apa itu. Membuat Wonwoo menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya "Kumohon! Permintaan seumur hidup!" pintanya lagi

Mingyu mengerutkan alis kanannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo saat ini "Tidak mau. Kalau mau menaikinya, naik saja sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu dibangku itu" jawab Mingyu tegas kemudian berjalan pergi.

BRUK!

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Wonwoo garang, melihat apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo pada dirinya –Wonwoo melemparkan tas miliknya tepat ke arah kepala Mingyu.

"dari tadi 'aku tidak mau' dan 'tidak suka'. APA KAU MASIH BERLAGAK MENJADI TUAN? BUKAN KAH KAU TERLALU EGOIS?"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Wonwoo, matanya mulai basah dan suaranya mulai serak dan berat. Ia tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Mingyu hari ini

"aku tidak peduli, kau sendiri membuat rencana seenaknya. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus melakukannya! Ini Cuma permintaan manis! Meski tidak suka harusnya kau tetap melakukannya. Karena kau pacarku! Ini sama saja sepertu dulu, meski.. meskipun kita akhirnya berpacaran." Suara Wonwoo mengecil diakhir kalimatnya, ia menunduk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh kapan saja dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"bukan berarti kita meniru semua yang dilakukan pasangan bodoh! Permainan macam apa itu?" ucap Mingyu dengan nada sarkastisnya.

"permainan.." lirih Wonwoo

"Itu tidak berguna!" sambung Mingyu, perkataan Mingyu sungguh membuat Wonwoo marah dan kecewa "ini bukan permainan! Ini sudah sewajarnya! Melakukan banyak hal, pergi ke suatu tempat dan membuat kenangan bersama. Apa yang aneh? Itu sangat normal! Justru kau yang aneh mengangap ini permainan!"

"jadi menurutmu yang kita lakukan ini tidak istimewa?" tanya Mingyu

"b-bukan begitu.."

"yang sama saja itu adalah kau. Akhirnya kau hanya bermain pacar-pacaran,kan? Kalau begitu, kau bisa bermain dengan siapapun."

"sudah cukup"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya marah, ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil tas dan isinya yang berserakan keluar saat ia lempar tadi.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia bahkan tidak menatap Wonwoo yang berjongkok didepannya. Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan kedua tangan ia lipatkan didepan dada, Wonwoo berdiri-masih dengan wajah setengah menunduk- tepat dihadapan Mingyu.

"aku akan naik sendiri" kata Wonwoo

"oh" jawab Mingyu seadanya.

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu dan pergi ke tempat penyewaan perahu.

.

.

Gemercik air terdengar saat Wonwoo mendayung perahunya. Matanya masih menampung air mata yang ia tahan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Mingyu bodoh." Lirihnya pelan, "diriku bodoh" sambungnya tak kalah lirih dengan sebelumnya.

.

.

 _ **Mingyu side.**_

Mingyu menduduki bangku taman yang ada dibawah pohon cherry blossom untuk menunggu selesai menaiki perahu.

"bodoh, kenapa disini?"

"tak apa! Tidak ada yang lihat kok!"

"tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa! Soalnya memalukan!"

Mingyu menatap pasangan disebrangnya datar, sedikit terganggu rupanya.

"ang! Cuma cium dahi saja deh!"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya membuat perempatan terlihat didahinya yang sedikit lebar, entah apa yang ia pikirkan setelah melihat yeoja itu memohon pada pacarnya untuk mendapatkan ciuman di dahi, setelah itu namja itu memberikan ciuman di dahi untuk si yeoja.

"hahaha~ benar-benar dilakukan!" seru yeoja itu bahagia, membuat sang pacar canggung "kau yang menyuruhku!"

' _sampai memohon seperti itu, sangat bodoh.'_ Sindir Mingyu dalam hati, ia beranjak pergi dari sana sebelum ia semakin terganggu dengan pasangan itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melirik sekilas apa yang pasangan itu lakukan. Ia mendapati pasangan itu tersenyum bahagia hanya dengan ciuman di dahi. tangan kanannya merogoh saku jaket birunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian ia menelpon seseorang.

 _Calling 'Anjing'..._

Click

"sudah selesai?"

" _ya"_

"Tunggu disitu, nanti aku kesana"

" _Um..., nanti bisa makan tteokbokki bersama?"_

Mingyu terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian ia bergumam untuk menjawab ajakkan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyuapkan satu tteok kedalam mulutnya, kini mereka tengah duduk berdua disalah satu bangku taman.

"begini..., kencan selanjutnya nanti kita nonton DVD yang kau suka" Wonwoo membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, mulutnya yang sedikit mengembung karena sedang memakan tteok membuat wajahnya sedikit imut-walaupun Mingyu tidak melihatnya.

"aku pikir kau yang tidak suka" jawab Mingyu

"mungkin benar aku suka hal lain, tapi meskipun dilakukan, takkan menyenangkan kalau kau tak suka. Aku tidak mau kenangan seperti itu, jadi aku takkan memaksamu lagi." Ungkap Wonwoo tersenyum manis sembari menatap Mingyu diakhir kalimantnya, membuat Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo lengkap dengan ekspresi biasanya.

"kau cepat menyerah"

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil "Tapi setengahnya lagi keras kepala. Lalu..., makan tteokboki sudah cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin aku mau melakukan apa saja asal bisa bersamamu"

"membingungkan. Aku pikir kau bisa bahagia bersama siapapun" komentar Mingyu cuek

"ya~ aku tahu" balas Wonwoo, ia kembali memakan tteokbokinya.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Mingyu, Wonwoo yang sedang memakan tteokbokinya langsung menoleh dan menatap Mingyu bingung "sedang apa? Mulutmu terbuka.."

Kelakuan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bingung, saat menoleh pada Mingyu. Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu sedang membuka mulutnya sembari menghadap kearahnya.

"bodoh.. karena aku membukanya" kesal Mingyu

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya "Eh? Kok bisa?", Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya semakin kesal entah Wonwoo itu lemot atau bodoh.

"beri aku itu" Mingyu menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada tteokboki dipangkuan Wonwoo.

"Ye?" kedua mata Wonwoo berkedip polos

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"YE?! Tidak, Tidak perlu!"Wonwoo menegakkan kedua tubuhnya yang sedaritadi bersandar pada sandaran kursi , kedua tangannya melambai cepat tanda ia menolak.

"Ya! Jangan menolaknya! Kalau tidak mau, nanti aku yang kelihatan bodoh!" suara Mingyu sedikit meninggi, membuat Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya lesu "T-Tapi kau tidak suka,kan?"

"tentu saja. Tapi kau mau melakukannya kan?" Tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahhnya membuat Mingyu semakin gemas "cepatlah" pinta Mingyu kemudian ia membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar.

Wonwoo menusukkan tteok pada garpu kecilnya "Kalau begitu..., boleh bilang 'katakan ah'? "

"GAH!" gumam Mingyu keras –ingat, mulutnya masih terbuka- Wonwoo terlonjak kaget "ah! Mian, aku tahu, tidak jadi-tidak jadi"

"baiklah..." Wonwoo mulai mengangkat garpunya lebih tinggi, semakin dekat pada mulut Mingyu.

Hap

Mingyu memakan tteok yang disuapkan Wonwoo padanya, tanpa sadar pipi Wonwoo sedikit merona "Melakukan ini ternyata memalukan, ya?"

"kau yang mau, aku lebih malu darimu" kata Mingyu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo? Ia sedang terkekeh senang "Gawat nih, aku dimabuk kebahagiaan"

Mingyu menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya "Sial. Meskipun aku tahu, tetap saja memalukan"

"Meski kau tahu, kau tetap melakukannya? Aku senang" Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia, dia tidak menyangka Mingyu yang sedari tadi menyebalkan bisa membuatnya senang walaupun hanya dengan suapan kecil.

Mendengar suara Wonwoo yang bahagia, Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum. Wonwoo membukanya matanya dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"ada apa?—Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Wonwoo panik, ia meraba-raba wajahnya berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu diwajahnya yang membuat wajahnya aneh. Mingyu tersenyum sekilas lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita pulang" ajak Mingyu

"Hah? Tunggu dulu! Aku belum makan tteokboki— Mingyu, Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Wonwoo menyuapkan tteok yang tersisa kedalam mulutnya, membuat mulutnya semakin mengembung.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang memakan tteokbokinya secara terburu-buru. Jika kalian lihat baik-baik, Mingyu sedang tersenyum dan itu karena Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 _Liburan musim semi bahagia kami berakhir, dan.. kami memasuki tahun ajaran kedua_

TBC!  
HEHE GA DIPANJANGIN, SOALNYA LAGI BINGUNG

INI GINI

BAGI KALIAN YANG TAU ANIME VERNYA PASTI INGETKAN

SATA KYOYA + SHINOHARA ERIKA ITU SATU KELAS, DAN MEREKA BAKAL SATU KELOMPOK. NAH KIM MINGYU JEON WONWOO K KE J ITU JAUH... BINGUNG MAU DIGIMANAIN. TERUS PADA SETUJU GA YG JADI PLAYBOYNYA ITU SI JUN T^T GABOLE PROTES/?

BTW KIRAIN KEMAREN UDH KE UPDATE, TERNYATA GA KE UPDATE. PANTES KOK REVIEWNYA MSH EP KEMAREN. MIAN MIAN MYANMAR YA T^T BESOK BAKAL LIO UPDATE LAGI.

CIYU *JUBJUB*


	17. Chapter 16

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **EP 8 Part 2**

 **CUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Liburan musim semi bahagia kami berakhir, dan.. kami memasuki tahun ajaran kedua_

Jari telunjuk Wonwoo turun menelusuri nama-nama yang terpajang di papan pengumuman, ia sedang mencari kelasnya. Setelah mendapatkan ia dikelas mana, ia segera menelusurinya kembali untuk melihat siapa saja yang sekelas dengannya.

 _Jeon Wonwoo..,_

 _Junghan Lee.., (maaf sedikit maksa, demi kepentingan bersama/?)_

 _Kim Mingyu..._

"Oh! Daebak! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana ini! aku sangat senang! Terima kasih Tuhan!" pekik Wonwoo senang, ia langsung memeluk Junghan yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya.

Junghan mendorong Wonwoo pelan "Wonwoo-ya, kau berlebih aku juga senang, tapi—"

"Aku satu kelas dengan Mingyu!" potong Wonwoo polos.

CTAK!

"Yang itu ya?!" Junghan memukul kepala Wonwoo kesal, membuat Wonwoo hanya menyengir lebar lalu kembali memeluk Junghan "Bercanda! Bercanda! Aku senang juga bersamamu! Keberuntungan dua sisi!"

"masih pagi sudah berisik"

Tiba-tiba saja suara datang mengintrupsi keduanya, suara datar yang khas. Ia datang dengan acuhnya, jangan lupakan pula kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Wonwoo dan Junghan menoleh ke arah suara, senyuman Wonwoo bertambah lebar saat mendapati Wonwoo sedang menatap ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Mingyu! Lihat, Lihat tuh! Kelas 4! Kita satu kelas!" Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu diikuti dengan Junghan dibelakangnya, sesampainya didepan Mingyu. Ia tersenyum manis "Satu tahun ke depan semoga berteman baik, ya?" kata Wonwoo riang.

Mingyu melirik pada Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau sangat senang? Kita Cuma satu kelas saja" tanya Mingyu datar.

"walaupun begitu—"

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Belum selesai perkataan Wonwoo, kini suara yang amat familiar mengintrupsi mereka bertiga.

"Kita juga bersamamu" sahut Seungkwan. Ternyata itu adalah Seungkwan dan Dino.

"Seungkwan-ya! Dino-ya! Tahun ini juga semoga—EH?!"

Dino mendekati Wonwoo dan mencangkup pipi Wonwoo hingga mengembung "apanya 'semoga berteman baik' hah? Kau menanggap kami sebagai figuran" ucap Seungkwan suram.

"kau senang,'kan? Bisa kembali dengan Mingyu, lalu bisa bersama. Satu sekolah lagi, pasti bahagia sekali!" timpal Dino tak kalah suram.

Wonwoo yang gelagapan karena di berikan tatapan intimidasi oleh kedua temannya-bingung hendak menjawab apa- "K-kalau begitu kalian tinggal cari pacar satu sekolah'kan?"

"HAH?" "HEI!"

"YAHH! TUNGGU-TUNGGU!" teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Junghan hanya menatap ketiganya datar, Junghan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Wonwoo diseret pergi entah kemana oleh Dino dan Seungkwan.

"Hah~ sepertinya kelas kita akan menarik" kata Junghan.

"itu Cuma bikin berisik" jawab Mingyu datar.

Junghan menatap Mingyu heran, ' _ucapannya datar, tapi coba lihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, apa mungkin dia gila?'_

.

.

.

"Ketemu kelas 4!" Wonwoo berjalan diiringi dengan Mingyu lalu diikuti dengan Junghan, Dino dan Seungkwan.

"yeoja atau namja manis sepertimu tidak bsia masuk sebelum kasih tau namanya" sebuah suara menggoda dari namja yang berdiri didepan pintu –menghalangi siapapun yang masuk- ditemani dengan dua yeoja disebelah kiri dan kanannya.

"hahaha~ apaan itu, penjaga gawang?" yeoja yang sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan penampilan si penjaga pintu itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"hahaha~ bisa jadi!" jawab si penjaga pintu itu.

.

"norak..." komentar Junghan, "ada orang narsis dikelas kita" timpal Mingyu datar.

"Dia cukup tampan ya.." sahut Seungkwan sembari terus memperhatikan tingkah namja itu.

"Wen Junhui, ternyata sekelas dengan kita" ucap Dino. Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Dino yang berdiri dibelakangnya "hah? Kau kenal dia, Dino?"

"Wohow! Dia boleh juga!" seru Seungkwan tertarik, "Dia manis dan ceria. Banyak namja atau yeoja yang terjaring olehnya, kalau diingat-ingat, salah satu temanku juga menyukainya" jelas Dino.

"hahaha! Baiklah baiklah, Kim Mijin imnida~" jawab yeoja yang ternyata belum masuk-masuk juga==. Ah~ Mijin ya? Salam kenal!" jawab Si Penjaga pintu –Wen Junhui (Jun)-

"Salam kenal~" jawab Mijin malu-malu lalu masuk kedalam kelas.

Jun tersenyum menanggapi, lalu memiringkan badannya mempersilahkan Mijin masuk kedalam kelas. Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menatap pada Wonwoo.

"Oh? Mereka berdua..." Jun mengingat kembali dimana ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu –Ditaman saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berkencan-

"Oh! Itu Pangeran Mingyu" seru salah satu yeoja bertagname –Min Sujin.

"Pangeran?" tanya Jun

"Kim Mingyu, Dulu dari kelas 8" jelas Sujin dengan suara yang dibuat-buatnya

"Oh, aku pernah dengar! Banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengaguminya. Oh, begitu. Jadi dia.." Jun kembali menatap Mingyu dan teman-teman Wonwoo.

Pikirannya mulai memasangkan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Dino, bahkan Junghan. Kemudian ia terkekeh kecil "aku tahu.. dia juga sepertiku" gumam Jun.

Mingyu yang merasa ditatap merasa risih, dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat ke arah pintu tempat dimana Jun berdiri dengan kedua yeoja di sisinya.

"Permisi, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Mingyu

"ah,tentu, silahkan-silahkan. Namja terutama seme bebas keluar masuk" Jun kembali memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk.

"Terimakasih" kata Mingyu lalu masuk kedalam dengan cuek, sebelum suara Jun menghentikannya.

"Pangeran gitu.." mendengar perkataan Jun, Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jun yang juga berbalik untuk menatap Mingyu "aku tidak akan kalah darimu" sambung Jun.

Melihat kegiatan tatap-menatap itu Wonwoo merasa jengah, ia dan teman-temannya kembali mengambil langkah untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ah Hei, berhenti! Siapa namamu?"

Baru mereka melangkah sekali, Jun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri ditengah-tengah untuk menghalangi jalan Wonwoo.

"Heh?" gumam Wonwoo heran.

"Lee Junghan"

"Lee Dino"

"Boo Seungkwan"

"J-Jeon Wonwoo"

Di sisi lain, Mingyu menatap Jun heran ' _ada apa dengannya?'_

.

.

.

"Ja! Karena tempat duduk sudah ditentukan, sekarang akan saem jelaskan jadwalnya. Aduh? Kapur merahnya habis. Yang piket hari ini nanti bisa mengambilnya?"

Kim saem mulai menjelaskan jadwalnya, hampir semua murid menyimak apa yang ia bicarakan. Kecuali, Wonwoo. Matanya sedikit berair, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kecil ' _tempat duduk kami terpisah.. aku harap Mingyu duduk disebelahku'_ ia terus-terusan menatap Mingyu yang duduk dibarisan sebelah kanannya, tetapi Mingyu duduk dibarisan kedua paling depan sedangkan Wonwoo? Ia duduk dipaling belakang.

"Kau tidak suka aku disampingmu?"

Wonwoo terkejut mendapati Jun duduk disebelah kanannya sembari memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Wonwoo, "salam kenal, Wonwoo-ya" kata Jun.

"salam kenal" jawab Wonwoo menanggapi. "kau menanyakan nama semua orangkan? Hebat juga kau bisa mengingatnya" puji Wonwoo polos.

Jun terkekeh setelah mendapatkan pujian dari Wonwoo "Hahaha! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan nama orang semanis dirimu?" Jun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada akhir perkatannya, membuat Wonwoo yang tidak biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu langsung menunduk diam.

' _apaan itu? Bagaimana aku membalasnya?'_ batin Wonwoo bingung, tak lama kemudian ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan melirik ke arah Jun. Matanya terbelalak melihat cepatnya gerakan ibu jari Jun yang sedang mengetik dilayar smartphonenya. Merasa diperhatikan, Jun menoleh pada Wonwoo tanpa menghentikan pergerakkan ibu jarinya. "ah ya, aku sedang membuat status. Kau juga harus _follow aku ya"_

"a-aku tidak melakukan itu" jawab Wonwoo polos.

"sungguh? Sayang sekali" kata Jun sedikit kecewa, kemudian tangan kirinya merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya "kalau begitu beri tahukan nomor ponselmu"

' _dia mau minta nomor ponsel?'_ "umm.. tapi kita baru kenal—"

"tapi saat melihatmu, kita sepertinya serasi." Potong Jun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"HEI KAU! Selama pelajaran simpann ponsel kalian!" tegur Kim saem tegas, "sekarang pemilihan seksi orientasi untuk minggu depan, ada yang mau?" lanjut Kim saem.

Sedangkan Jun, ia terkekeh pada Wonwoo "Gawat, aku kena marah." Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku "ja, Minta nomor ponselnya nanti saja. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku—"

"sudah tau, kau Wen Junhui kan" potong Wonwoo datar. Jun tersenyum senang "Kau tahu! apa mungkin kau penggemarku?... tidak mungkin,kan?"

"kalau tidak ada yang mau, saem pilih secara acak" suara Kim saem kali ini sedikit nyaring, membuat Wonwoo sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya.

"ya.. temanku yang memberi tahuku" jawab Wonwoo untuk pertanyaan Jun. Jun menatap Wonwoo bingung "temanmu? Jung? Dino? Seung? Wahh.. luar biasa informasimu itu!"

"hebat apanya? Dan kau Cuma mengingat nama pertama?" lirih Wonwoo sangat pelan –tentu saja agar Jun tidak mendengarnya

Tiba-tiba saja Jun menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya dan sedikit condong kedepan agar dekat Wonwoo "Hei, dengar. Kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama, yuk" ajak Jun

"Hah?" kaget Wonwoo, dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Jun yang sangat dekat dengannya ' _tidak kusangka sih..., tapi dari tadi dia mengombaliku? Apa jawab saja 'aku sudah punya pacar'? tapi orang seperti dia, pasti itu rayuan gombal'_

"Berhenti berbicara, Wen Junhui, Jeon Wonwoo !" teriak Kim saem kesal, Wonwoo dan Jun langsung menoleh pada Kim saem yang sedang menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua dengan bingung "Kalian berdua menjadi penyelengara orientasi"

"Hah?" seru Jun dan Wonwoo bersamaan. Setelahnya mereka bisa mendengar tepuk tangan dan sorakan bahagia teman sekelasnya.

"rapat komite dimulai sepulang sekolah, jadi sampai nanti" kata Kim saem sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Wonwoo menatap Dino dan Seungkwan yang sedang menertawainya, sedangkan Junghan dan Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan datar. Jun kemudian merangkul Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak percaya "Yah, mari kita bekerja keras!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita cepat selesaikan dan pergi kencan" ajak Jun senang, Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk mengurus tumpukkan kertas-kertas didepannya langsung menghela nafasnya berat. "eh? Tidak mau?" tanya Jun bingung.

' _sementara tidak bisa pulang bareng Mingyu'_ Wonwoo mengingat kembali tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Mingyu hanya mengatakan 'selamat bekerja keras' dengan wajah datarnya lalu keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Wonwoo.

' _hahh.. padahal sudah satu kelas'_ batin Wonwoo kecewa, tangannya kembali mengurus kertas-kertas itu dengan malas.

"Oh! Lihat-lihat! Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Jun senang, mau tak mau Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jun bingung.

" kita satu kelompok orientasi. Sepertinya dipilih dari tempat duduk, wah yeoja lain pasti akan cemburu, kau bersama denganku dan Mingyu, kau beruntung Wonwoo-ya" kata Jun, setelah itu Wonwoo segera membaca salah satu kertas di genggamannya dengan teliti ' _itu berarti, antara Jeon dan Wen...'_ Wonwoo semakin teliti saat membaca namanya lalu semakin turun kebawah dan.. ' _ASSSA! Aku bersama Mingyu dan Junghan!'_ pekik Wonwoo dalam hati mengabaikan Jun yang sedang berbicara.

"bagaimana? Untukmu, Wonwoo. Aku bisa pesan sekarang" tawar Jun

Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang Jun katakan, ia meletakkan kertasnya lalu menatap Jun "maksudnya?"

Jun tersenyum kecil sembari mendekat kearah Wonwoo, kemudian ia berbisik "Menyelinap di malam hari ..., bermain permainan dewasa". Wonwoo terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian ia mundur dengan waspada "a-a-apa maksudmu?!"

Ω akinda! Ω

Ω akinda! Ω

"oh maaf" Jun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya "Ya,ya. Sujin? Maaf, maaf. Aku masih disekolah. Aku harus jadi komite, sungguh merepotkan! Jadi kumatikan ponselku. Oh, Maaf. Kencannya lain kali.. hm? Ya, aku juga menyukaimu. Ya! Sampai nanti" selesainya, Jun kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku "haa.. aku lupa mengabarinya—Eh ada apa?" Jun menatap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahnya kaget.

"Jun-ah... kalau sudah punya pacar seharusnya jangan merayu orang lain, mengatakan dia manis atau mengajaknya kencan. Pacarmu nanti marah"

"hahaha! Tenang saja. Dia bukan pacarku" jawab Jun santai

"hah?"

"aku tidak tertarik punya pacar"

"hah? Lalu, yeoja ditelpon tadi?"

"Sujin? Dia salah satu wanita simpananku." Perkataan Jun benar-benar membuat Wonwoo tidak mengerti, merasa Wonwoo tidak mengerti Jun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "memiliki pacar, mungkin menarik untuk beberapa orang. Tapi memiliki beberapa aturan seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tidak suka itu, seperti terikat. Jauh lebih menyenangkan merasakan pengalaman dari banyak yeoja atau namja. Kau mengertikan Wonwoo?"

"tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mengerti!" kata Wonwoo cepat, Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"apa? Kok bisa? Semuanya menyukaiku, dan aku memperlakukan mereka lembut. Jika aku bersama mereka, semuanya bahagia! Benar'kan?"

Wonwo menatap Jun tidak percaya ' _pemikiran orang ini menakutkan'_

"tapi tidak seharusnya kau berkata begitu" kata Wonwoo, Jun mengerutkan alisnya "kenapa?" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan "bagaimana kalau wanita itu menganggapnya serius? Itu hanya memberi harapan palsu padanya"

"kau membicarakan dirimu?" tanya Jun.

"maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Mingyu"

"Hah?! Kenapa kau tahu?" Wonwoo berbalik memunggungi Jun karena wajahnya yang memerah, Jun tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Aku pikir dia sepertiku. Kau mengaggap serius dengannya? Maaf sudah menggodamu"

Wonwoo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan setelah merasa wajahnya tak lagi memerah "oh tidak, tidak apa kok", Jun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada "tapi Wonwoo, pasti sulit untukmu."

"tapi, sekarang tidak begitu. Jun menoleh pada Wonwoo bingung "Meski ucapan Mingyu sangat kejam dan membuatku sedih. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau dia peduli dengan'ku. Bisa dibilang aku percaya padanya."

Jun membelalakan matanya kaget "W-wonwoo..., kau pacaran dengan Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengangguk sekali menanggapi pertanyaan Jun "Ya. Sekarang kami pacaran"

"bohong" kata Jun pelan. Wonwoo menoleh menatap Jun "ya?"

"O-oh, begitu! Kalau begitu ayo kita segera Print-out. Jangan khawatir, meski selesai lebih cepat aku tidak akan mengajakmu kencan" kata Jun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu. Dasar.." sahut Wonwoo datar.

35 menit berlalu, mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Kini Wonwoo dan Jun berjalan beriringan di koridor.

"Besok masih ada pertemuan komite, lebih baik kasih tahu yeoja itu" saran Wonwoo. Jun tersenyum menanggapi "Iya, iyaa"

Wonwoo memperhatikan deretan loker didekat pintu sekolah, matanya tak sengaja melihat tas milik Mingyu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, matanya terbelalak senang.

"Mingyu-ya! Ada apa nih? Apa kau menunggu'ku?" tanya Wonwoo senang, Mingyu mengangguk "Ya. Lagi pula tidak ada kerjaan"

Wonwoo tersenyum senang "Terimakasih!", Mingyu menepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan "Ayo pulang cepat". Wonwoo mengangguk "Iya!eh.. aduh, kunci lokerku ketinggalan dikelas." Kata Wonwoo canggung.

"eh?"

"Tunggu ya. Aku akan mengambilnya!" Wonwoo berlari kembali kekelasnya, kini tinggal Mingyu dan Jun. Jun menatap Mingyu tidak percaya "Mingyu, kau serius pacaran dengan Wonwoo?"

"Ya begitulah" jawab Mingyu seadanya. Jun membelalakan matanya "Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau mensia-siakan hal itu!"

"Hah?"

Jun berjalan mendekati Mingyu "Pikirkanlah kembali, kau tidak pantas setia pada satu orang, kau harusnya lebih menikmatinya!", Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dari Jun "aku tidak butuh saranmu"

"serius? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bisa memilih yeoja atau namja lain. Kenapa Wonwoo? Manis atau jelek, dia biasa saja. Oh atau dia anak orang kaya? Atau dia bisa melakukan apa saja? Pasti dia tahu rahasiamu'kan?oh aku tahu!" Jun kembali berjalan lebih dekat pada Mingyu "dia hebat ditempat tidur,ya?" bisik Jun.

GREK!

Mingyu mencengkram baju Jun dan mengangkatnya, matanya menatap Jun tajam dan kesal "hentikan ocehanmu" ucap Mingyu dingin. Jun tersenyum canggung sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya "maaf, maaf, aku keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf, jadi tak perlu semarah itu" kata Jun meminta maaf.

Mingyu melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu tak lama kemudian Wonwoo datang "Mingyu-ya! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" seru Wonwoo, "Eh? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo setelah merasa ada hal yang ganjal.

"bukan apa-apa. Ini bukan urusanmu, ayo pergi" ajak Mingyu lalu berjalan keluar lebih dulu. "Tunggu! Hei, Mingyu!" panggil Wonwoo.

Jun tersenyum kecil sembari membenarkan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut "Dia marah. Jadi dia serius dengan Wonwoo. Kasian sekali, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Aku harus segera membuka matanya" kata Jun lalu tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

Banyak bus terparkir didepan sekolah Wonwoo, yap! Hari ini hari orientasi. Wonwoo tersenyum senang, lalu menatap orang disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng "aku pikir kau tidak mau ikut orientasi" jawab Wonwoo, Mingyu memejamkan kepalanya pasrah "yah.. soalnya kalau tidak ikut nanti tambah masalah."

"Ketua kelompok periksalah anggotanya sebelum naik bus!" perintah Kim saem. "aku akan mengabsen kelas 4, kelompok 2" seru Junghan.

(tolong anggep saja Lee Junghan jadi Junghan Lee, Wen Junhui jadi Junhui Wen== demi kenyamanan bersama)

"Jeon Wonwoo" – "Hadir"

"Ming—Kim Mingyu" – "Hadir"

"Kim Mingyo" – "Ya!"

"Kang Daeul" – "Iya!"

" Eh, Junhui mana?" tanya Junghan.

"Eh, padahal tadi disini..., ah! tuh disana" Mingyo menunjuk kearah Jun yang sedang bersama dengan gerombolan yeoja tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"akhirnya! Dapat emailnya" kata Jun senang

"Junhui! Kita mau masuk bus. Jadi kembalilah!" seru Junghan. Jun mengangguk "Baiklah!" serunya balik, "cha, sampai nanti" Jun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlari kebarisannya.

"berhentilah bermain-main, itu membuat kami repot." Tegur Junghan, Jun mendekati Junghan "Kalau begitu kau harus mengawasiku agar tidak bermain-main"

"ya.. ya ya, Saem kelompok 2 lengkap" cuek Junghan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jun yang merasa dicuekin- emang bener dicuekin==-

"ah..., dicuekin nih? Jadi kesepian haha" Jun berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan Mingyu, tiba-tiba menengahi Mingyu dan Wonwoo "Ah Mingyu kau menakutkan hahaha! Mari kita bersenang-senang dua hari kedepan!" Jun menepuk pundak Mingyu.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia menatap Jun yang sedang mendekati Mingyu walaupun sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Mingyu.

' _apa tidak apa-apa mereka bersama?'_ batin Wonwoo was-was. Jun merangkul Mingyu "Ayolah, tersenyum! Tersenyum!" tiba-tiba Mingyu melepaskan rangkulan Jun dan pergi dari sana.

' _Mingyu sepertinya tidak suka Jun, tapi... padahal kami satu kelompok. Semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang'_ Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada Jun yang menatapnya.

Wonwoo dan Jun menatap kepergian Mingyu dengan ekspresi berbeda.

' _kau tidak bisa kabur Mingyu, karena aku akan membangunkanmu' – Jun._

 **HAI. MAAF YAA~Lio telat ngupdate. Soalnya Lio kena gejala tifus, jadi ga bisa ngetik T^T dan sekalian Lio mau curhat nih, lio udah ngetik panjang-panjang untuk chap selanjutnya.. dan kalian tau? Laptopnya mati terus nyala lagi. Padahal belum di save –sedih,curcol,nangis hue-**

 **Ini udah aku panjangin loh ya .. gatau lagi kalo ini dibilang pendek==**

 **Mingyoukes : horeyy~~**

 **Exoinmylove : ceritanya sudah muncul ni! Aku hanyut dalam diamnya loloh xD**

 **Fvcksoo : menanti apa? Jodoh :**

 **NichanJung : yuk! Semangat!**

 **Mas seungcheol : HALOO lama tak ber-ber-berketik/? Hehehe mian bikin nunggu!**

 **Tinkeurbxlle : best review ever deh! xD ayo ayo! Semangkaaa~**

 **GYUSATAN : behh spamm! Yuhuuu! Ngebut ya dari chap 1 sampe chap 16! Hahaha! Ini lanjutyaaaa! Ayo nonton 12 episode aja kok. Durasi 25 menitan.**

 **Yeri960 : this is meanie in the house YOWW! Aku habis kekayangan dulu, ya gitu cipika cipiki bareng Wonwoo duyu. Boleh kok eon.. lauraantoinetta. (id line) jangan teror aku eon== nanti aku ngambek gamau update haha. HUE YANG INI JUGA TELAT UPDATE T^T**

 **Byeons : semanis aku ga?!**

 **Byun924 : cinta berhentak sebelah kaki xD, wuahhh! Makasih sudah dibacaaa! Fighting! Yahh kalo ada kuota nonton deh yaa 12 episode xD**

 **Yuliapurnama24 : iyaaa yamachii!**

 **Yusi865 : terimakasih, lanjuttt!**

 **Kookies : akumah queen of php disini *GAAGAGAGAGA**

 **D2121 : yukk lanjutt!**

 **Korokurakwayun : KOROKU MWA MWA, panjang apanya hayooo... cirengnya –LOHH. Matrikulasi pengulangan materi –nangis- gatelnya juga dapet NGAKAK xD**

 **XiayuweLiu : aku juga ampun==**

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : terimakasihh!**

 **Ourwonu : ayo jangan nangis, ga ada tisu/? Yukk lanjutt!**

 **Firdha858 : lanjuttt!**

 **17MissCarat : Wonu kan ingin yang terbaek ea...**

 **Dindaaawcs : ini emang masih ada lanjutannya T^T panjang bgt hehe.**

 **Ara94 : HELO ARA~ WELCOME TO MY STORY. Iyaaa Lio usahain ga lama! Makasih yaa.**

 **Meanie0506 : jangan bete gitu dong ah :**

 **Aya808 : sebenernya emang gitu sih, cerita aslinya xD. Makasih yaa**

 **MIKKIkane : MASA SIH? BENERAN YAMAKEN MAIN DI LIVE ACTIONNYA? MAU LIAT T^T BAGI LINK DONGGGG. Bukan yang sama marius kan? Iyaaa Lio usahain ga lama. Makasih yaa!**

 **Yusi865 : yaampun sabar xD. Wkwk lanjuttt!**

 **Oh iya lupa bilang, Happy late White Day :* mwahh**


	18. Chapter 17

Ep 9 Part 1

Wake Up

.

.

.

Berbagai macam suara bercampur menjadi satu di dalam bis, apa kalian bisa mendengar jeritan pilu dari seseorang yang sedang menatap kekasihnya sedang duduk bersama orang lain?

Yep. Itu Wonwoo, ia duduk dibarisan kanan 3 bangku dibelakang Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu iya sedang duduk dengan Jun dibarisan kiri.

' _KENAPA INI?KENAPA JUN SAMA MINGYU?'_ teriak Wonwoo dalam hati, matanya terus menatap kepala Jun yang menyembul dari balik sandaran tempat duduk.

"Wonwoo-ya, kalau mau pindah kursi kau bisa pindah" kata Junghan datar

"Ya?! Ke-ke-kenapa? aku mau duduk disamping Junghan kok!" kata Wonwoo panik.

"Kelihatan sekali kok, pasti dipikirannya 'Kenapa Jun mencuri posisiku'" sahut Dino dan Seungkwan secara bersamaan dari belakang tempat duduk Wonwoo dan Junghan. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menggeleng, mengelak apa yang Dino dan Seungkwan katakan "Tidak kok!"

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak bisa bohong" kata Junghan membenarkan.

"Ya?"

Seungkwan dan Dino terkekeh, lalu keduanya menatap Jun yang sedang mengobrol bersama Mingyu walaupun tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Mingyu. "Oh iya. Apa mereka berdua sedekat itu?" tanya Dino heran.

Wonwoo terkekeh canggung "Tidak juga..., dilihat dariamanapun Jun yang sok dekat"

"benar juga" kata Dino, "aku pikir dia cuma melirik wanita saja" sambung Junghan.

"Aku tahu! dia pasti mengincar Mingyu!" seru Dino, "Giman nih, Wonwoo-ya? Nanti Mingyu bisa dicuri loh" goda Dino pada Wonwoo yang sedang murung

"Jun sudah berpengalaman loh~" timpal Seungkwan tak mau kalah. Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya semakin murung "Jadi begitu, kenapa Mingyu begitu dingin dengannya.."

"AH tidak-tidak itu hanya bercanda saja bodoh" seru Seungkwan, Dino dan Junghan bersamaan.

.

.

.

Bus berhenti di salah satu tempat peristirahatan, semua siswa dan siswi turun untuk sekedar melepaskan penat ataupun hasrat untuk ingin kekamar kecil.

Jun melepaskan earphone yang masih melekat di telinga Mingyu yang sedang tertidur, membuat si pemilik earphone terbangun dan menatap Jun datar.

"Istirahat sejenak untuk ke kamar mandi, Mingyu" kata Jun, "Hm.. musik apa yang kau dengar?" Jun mendekatkan earphone itu kearah telinganya, tetapi dengan cepat Mingyu mengambil paksa earphonenya.

"Kembalikan!"

"Haha! Aku hanya bercanda Mingyu, dasar pelit" kata Jun kecewa.

Tiba-tiba yeoja berambut pendek mendatangi keduanya "Jun-ah!", merasa dipanggil Jun menolehkan wajahnya menatap yeoja yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Oh! Jungyeon-ah"

"Nih. Bekal makan siang yang kujanjikan!" kata Jungyeon senang, Jun tersenyum lalu mengambil kotak bekal itu "Haha! Terimakasih, apa ada telur gulung spesialnya?"

"Haha~ tentu saja! Lalu nasi kepalnya juga isinya beda-beda~"

"Jeongmal? Aku tidak sabar nih!"

"kalau sudah dimakan, beritahu aku rasanya ya~"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jun, setelahnya Jungyeon pergi meninggalkan Jun dan Mingyu lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana?" tanya Jun pada Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menoleh bingung "apa?"

"kalau bilang sama yeoja yang pandai masak, 'aku mau mencicipinya' yeoja itu pasti akan membuatkan bekal untukmu." Kata Jun senang, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan selcanya dengan yeoja atau namja pada Mingyu.

"Lihat ini, ada giliran yeoja dan namja yang akan memasak untukku sehari-hari. Makanya aku tak pernah menyiapkan makanan sendiri."

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel Jun, ia menatap keluar jendela bus yang berada di sisi kirinya. "Hm.. ya bisa hemat" jawabnya seadanya.

"Hm.. atau mungkin, Mingyu-ya. Kau kenal dia? Bae Suzy." Jun kembali menunjukkan pada Mingyu foto selcanya bersama yeoja cantik bernama Bae Suzy, Mingyu menatap sekilas "Tidak kenal"

"Bohong! Dia yeoja kelas tiga paling populer!" Kata Jun tidak percaya, "Musim semi kemarin kami pergi ke apgujeong sih, dan para namja dan yeoja melihatku dengan rasa iri! Tapi namja kuliahan yang ini juga lumayan, baru-baru ini dia jadi model!" dan lagi-lagi Jun menunjukkan foto namja pada Mingyu.

"banyak juga" komentar Mingyu, Jun tersenyum senang "Kau juga harus begitu, kebahagian dari dunia kecil ini adalah hal bodoh", Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas kemudian ia memakai kembali earphonenya.

"semua orang berbeda-beda"

"hah?"

"aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku" perintah Mingyu dingin. Melihat Mingyu yang terlelap, Jun menyandarkan kepalanya lemas pada sandaran kursinya "Hah.. tidak goyah sama sekali" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang berada di dalam bus langsung turun setelah bus berhenti dan membuka pintu. Mereka kini telah sampai di penginapan terkenal, para guru berdiri didepan masing-masing bus berteriak dengan lantang memanggil anak didikannya.

"Baiklah, sebeleum mulai orientasi, kalian kumpul dengan kelompok. Akan ada penjelasan dari panitia pelaksana, jadi tinggal disini dulu" jelas Ahn saem pada seluruh siswa yang berada didepannya.

Jun berkacak pinggang setelah Ahn saem pergi, di kepalanya ia masih memikirkan cara untuk membuat Mingyu sadar.

"Junhui!" teriak seseorang, Jun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Wonwoo yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. "Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Jun terburu-buru, sesampainya ia disebelah Jun ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Um, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Mingyu?"

Jun tertawa sembari mengusak rambut belakangnya "hahaha, aku merasa ada yang menatapku dari belakang! Ternyata Wonwoo", Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya malu "S-soalnya, Mingyu jarang bergaul dengan anak lain"

Jun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo yang lebih pendek darinya "Eh? Tidak boleh? Makanya aku mau berteman dengan Mingyu"

"Eh? Teman?"

"Lihat, meski Mingyu menakutkan, tapi dia bukan orang jahat,kan?" kata Jun

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan "Be-benar! Dia Cuma tidak bisa berekspresi!"

"aku jadi khawatir dengannya, jadi aku ingin membuka hatinya!" Jun tersenyum lagi pada Wonwoo yang terlihat lega. "Jadi begituu!"

"Wonwoo. Mau membantuku?"tawar Jun, Wonwoo mengangguk senang "Iya! Berteman baiklah dengan Mingyu!"

.

.

.

"Yosh! Sebentar lagi-sedikit lagi sampai!" Kwon Hoshi berteriak senang saat mendaki gunung, membuat Jihoon yang berada disebelahnya hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Hoshi, tenanglah. Kau membuatku malu" kata Jihoon kesal.

Junghan dan Wonwoo berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Hoshi dan Jihoon, Junghan sedang menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya "Berteman ya? Tidak habis pikir kalau mereka bisa cocok.." kata Junghan.

"Tapi dia sangat mengerti Mingyu! Pasti baik-baik saja" Wonwoo mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jun yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakang mereka, Jun balas melambaikan tangan menanggapi Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, namja yang baik ya?" tanya Jun, Mingyu hanya diam tak menanggapi. Jun menatap jalan didepannya dan mendapati 3 yeoja tengah berhenti sejenak didepan mereka, tentunya setelah Wonwoo dan Junghan melewati mereka.

"OII~!" panggil Jun pada sekelompok yeoja itu, para yeoja itu menoleh setelah itu mereka tersenyum senang saat Jun berlari mendatangi mereka "Jun!"

"Kebetulan nih~" yeoja bernama Hwami berseru senang, Jun tersenyum manis "Ya, ini pasti takdir!"

Mingyu berjalan pelan, Jun berbalik pada Mingyu "Hei Mingyu! Mereka Hyojin, Hwami dan Hana dari kelas 2" kata Jun memperkenalkan ketiganya.

"Haloo~" sahut Hyojin dan Hana, sedangkan Hwami ia sedang sibuk kaget melihat kedatangan Mingyu.

"Oh, yang tadi pagi" jawab Mingyu seadanya, Hwami dan Hyojin tersenyum senang "wah. Mingyu oppa masih mengingat kami"

"tidak juga—"

"Tentu, karena kalian manis! Mana mungkin kami melupakannya ya'kan?" tanya Jun pada Mingyu yang hanya menghadiahi Jun tatapan tajamnya.

Hwami tersenyum manis "kuharap begitu~" katanya penuh harap.

"Ja! Oh iya, kenapa tidak pergi bersama saja?" ajak Jun, Hana tersenyum "wah! Boleh juga~"

Hyojin yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil merentangkan tangannya imut "ayo main bersamaa!", setelahnya Hwami berjalan mendekati Mingyu dengan wajah meronanya "J-ja.. kalau begitu, Mingyu, aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

Mingyu menatap Hyojin sebentar, lalu tersenyum ramah "Mian, aku tidak pegang ponsel" kata Mingyu seramah mungkin.

"HOI! Para yeoja, lagi ngapain sih? Cepat jalan!"

Hana menoleh ke arah gerombolan namja yang menunggu mereka didepan "Aish, gawat para namja marah!" kemudian ia berbalik begitupula Hyojin "Hwami, ayo pergi! Sampai nanti!" kata Hyojin, kemudian menyusul Hana yang sudah berjalan pergi.

"Dah.." kata Hwamin lirih sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jun dan Mingyu. Selepas perginya ketiga yeoja itu, Jun menatap Mingyu heran "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Hah?"

"Padahal kau punya ponsel"

"Karena menyusahkan" jawab Mingyu sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu meninggalkan Jun, "Menyusahkan?" tanya Jun lalu ia menyusul Mingyu yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Jelas sekali kalau Hwami menyukaimu. Yeoja manis seperti itu, susah didapat. Kau tau?"

"aku tidak tertarik"

"apa menurutmu 'aku tidak akan selingkuh'? tapi mengirim e-mail dan jalan bersama itu bukan selingkuh."

Jun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan jalan pemikiran Jun "aku tidak peduli selingkuh atau tidak, lakukan sesukamu, tapi aku tidak ikutan"

Jun berdecih pelan "dasar pembohong. Tak ada cowok yang tak suka yeoja cantik, berhentilah bersikap 'sok keren'"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, matanya sedikit melirik pada Jun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau harus mengikuti nalurimu, kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya, kau pasti menyesal" saran Jun.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya kesal "Apa kau ketua pemujaan'kah? Dari tadi berisik sekali.."kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jun tajam "Lakukan apa yang kau mau.. tapi jangan mengajakku"

"Tidak mungkin aku diam saja. Memilih namja yang tingkatannya lebih rendah darimu.. seharusnya orang sepertimu bisa dapat namja atau yeoja yang lebih cantik atau jangan-jangan, kau kurang percaya diri?" Jun menebak Mingyu, pertanyaan itu membuat Mingyu mengulum senyum miringnya "Jangan remehkan aku"

Jun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Mingyu, "Jika aku bosan, aku bisa bergerak sendiri. Aku tidak butuh ocehanmu" Mingyu kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Jun.

Jun yang masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Mingyu mengusap wajahnya lemas "Tak kusangka, dia sangat bodoh. Kau terlalu payah, Mingyu. Kalau seperti ini, akan kupaksa kau memahaminya. Karena kau dan aku sama."

Jun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang.

TING!

Setelahnya ia tersenyum senang.

 **Junhui : Maukah kau menyelinap kekamarku malam ini?**

 **Hana : mau sekali *loves emoji***

.

.

.

TBC

Sementara TBC dulu ya, besok sore aku update lagi kok *SERIUS INI GA BOONG, SUER AKU SUER*

Kemarin aku ngilang karena ada halangan yang tidak memungkinkan buat aku ngetik, jadi aku ga bisa update. Nah kan pada banyak yang tau ya aku sakit kemaren U,u jd masih lemes banget ini badannya == apalagi ini aku ngetiknya tadi malem jam 1an terimakasih buat _**Tinkuerbxlle**_ yang udah nemenin aku semalem sampe tidur xD

Untuk review, besok aku balesin semua. Oh iya, makasih ya yang udah review ff ini walaupun sumpah ini ff gaje bgt karena aku ngikutin alur dari animenya== aku juga ada bikin ff remake baru salah satu story dari komik MY BRUTAL LOVER ada yang udah baca mungkin? Yang first girl of love? Pokoknya itulah aku bikin xD

Sekian dulu ya, annyonk!ppyong~


	19. Chapter 18

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **EP 9 Part 2**

 **CUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi bising dari hairdryer memenuhi ruangan tempat pemandian umum, Junghan mengeringkan rambutnya yang panjangn sembari menatap cermin besar dihadapannya memastikan penampilannya rapih, Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama tetapi tangannya meraba kalung yang diberikan Mingyu saat natal waktu itu begitupula dengan kedua orbs coklat tuanya ia menatap lekat-lekat kalung yang tergantung apik dilehernya.

Tanpa sadar Junghan memperhatikan Wonwoo yang melamun dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang hairdryer dan tangan kirinya yang meraba-raba kalungnya dalam diam, Junghan mengalihkan pandanganya pada hairdryer ditangan Wonwoo yang semakin dekat dengan kepala Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, nanti rambutmu bisa terbaka—"

"AH! PANAS!"

Junghan menatap sahabatnya datar, ia mematikan hairdryernya lalu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang mengelus-elus rambutnya "Sedang apa sih kamu?" tanya Junghan heran.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung "Y-yah.. aku kepikiran dengan Mingyu"

"Tadi kau sudah mengaturnya sendiri" kata Junghan semakin heran dengan kelakuan Wonwoo. "Iyasih.. walau begitu.. huaaaa" Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo? Kehilangan Mingyu hm?" tiba-tiba Dino bersuara dengan nada mengejek pada Wonwoo yang tengah mengacak rambutnya. "Padahal tinggal kekamarnya saja" sahut Seungkwan.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Dino dan Seungkwan yang berada dibelakangnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Punya pacar satu sekolah, kok tidak bertemu?" goda Dino dengan tatapan mengejeknya, "Kalau mau cari alasan, kami akan membantu" kata Seungkwan.

Junghan menatap Wonwoo yang tengah berbinar saat ini, senyum Wonwoo mengembang sembari menatap Dino dan Seungkwan "Wonwoo-ya, jangan bertindak bodoh"

"Biarkan dia melakukannnya" sela Dino, Seungkwan mengangguk "Kalau kau temannya, seharusnya membantu"

Junghan menatap Dino dan Seungkwan tajam "Karena aku temannya, aku menghentikannya, karena itu Wonwoo pasti berakhir tragis"

Dino dan Seungkwan terkekeh remeh, mereka bertiga membayangkan Wonwoo yang tengah dihukum di tengah koridor dengan papan nama disebelahnya yang bertuliskan 'siswa nakal yang menyusup keruangan lain'

"YAH! Kalian jahat!" pekik Wonwoo kesal pada Dino dan Seungkwan yang berjalan keluar dari teman permandian.

"Oi, Wonwoo-ya" panggil Junghan lembut. Merasa terpanggil, Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya pada Junghan lalu bergumam menanggapi panggilan Junghan.

"Kenapa kau ingin Mingyu dan Jun berteman?" tanya Junghan penasaran, Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan. Ia sedikit menunduk, bibirnya tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junghan

"Yah, pertama kali masuk MSA kelas'ku dan kamu terpisahkan? Tidak ada yang kukenal. Aku merasa putus asa. Tapi entah kenapa aku berteman dengan Dino dan Seungkwan, Yah, pada awalnya aku sulit menyesuaikan diri, tapi.. sekarang, ketika aku sedih, mereka menyemangatiku. Dan aku senang bisa mengenal mereka. Mingyu tidak punya teman seperti itu disekolah kan? Jadi kupikir Mingyu harus memiliki teman seperti itu." Kata Wonwoo senang, ia tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Junghan.

"begitu, ya" kata Junghan lega.

' _semoga mereka bisa berteman baik tanpa bermain yeoja atau namja '_ batin Wonwoo berharap, tangannya kembali mengenggam kalung dilehernya.

.

.

.

SREKK

Pintu kamar tergeser, tanda ada orang yang akan masuk.

"Selamat malamm~ Junhui memanggil kami!" rupanya ketiga yeoja yang bertemu dengan Mingyu dan Junhui tadi siang. Jun tersenyum cerah menatap ketiga yeoja itu, begitu pula para lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang Jun.

"Masuk-masuk! Silahkan! Duduk disini!"

"Terimakasih~~"

Para lelaki dan ketiga yeoja itu duduk melingkar, menyisakan Mingyu yang tengah asik membaca buku ditemani dengan earphone kesayangannya. Sejauh ini dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan ketiga yeoja itu.

"kalian tidak ketahuan sama guru'kan?" tanya Jun –jangan lupakan wajah tersenyumnya-

Hana mengangguk "yah, tenang saja~"

"meskipun bikin cenat-cenuh!" sahut Hyojin, Jun menoleh pada Mingyu yang melepas satu earphonenya dengan tatapan mata menatap tajam pada Jun.

"Tapi disini bikin gugup, ya?" kata Hana, Hyojin mengangguk mengiyakan "Soalnya kita dikamar laki-laki sih!" Hwami pun ikut mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kedua temannya.

' _mereka semua sangat manis!' 'terimakasih tuhan!' 'tidak, Junhui!'_ batin para lelaki –kecuali Jun dan Mingyu

"M-mingyu tidak ikut gabung kesini~?" tanya Hwami malu-malu, Mingyu menatap Hwami sejenak lalu tersenyum ramah "Ya, aku merasa sedikit sakit"

Hwami tersenyum tipis "ah~ begitu ya. Lebih baik kita kembali saja,deh", Hana menoleh pada Hyojin yang sedang menatap kearahnya "bagaimana? Kembali nih?"

Dua namja yang diketahui bernama Hoshi dan Dokyeom menatap para gadis itu tidak rela "Ya! Jangan!" teriak mereka tidak terima, keduanya menoleh pada Mingyu yang masih duduk dipojok. Keduanya langsung mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada Mingyu lalu mengangkat Mingyu berdiri.

"Lihat nih, Mingyu baik-baik sajaa~!" pekik Hoshi riang, "Mingyu juga mau ikut~!" sahut Dokyeom. Mingyu menatap Dokyeom kesal "Hoi! Aku mau—"

"Jangan begitu, nih! Sebentar saja!" pinta Dokyeom dengan berbisik, "Kalau kau tidak ikutan, nanti mereka pergi, tahu!" sahut Hoshi berbisik pula.

"Kasihanilah kami para jomblo" Dokyeom mengecilkan suaranya, Mingyu yang dipojokkan seperti ini menundukkan kepalanya. Alisnya terangkat karena kesal taklama kemudian ia mendongakkan wajahnya dengan senyum ramah "Ja, kalau begitu sebentar saja ya"

Hwami tersenyum senang pada Mingyu, sedangkan Dokyeom ia sibuk memekik senang "JA! Kalau begitu, kita main permainan kata!" ajaknya.

"Tidak! Mari kita bermain 'Permainan Raja'! Nah, semuanya ambil satu." Jun menyodorkan beberapa potong kertas yang dipotong memanjang, kesembilan orang (Mingyu, Jun, 3 yeoja + 4 namja tadi) memegang kertas panjang itu bersamaan.

"siapakah rajanya!"

"Ya! Aku rajanyaa~" sahut Hana senang, " nomor 1 berikan tamparan ke nomor 3" sambungnya lantang. Setelah itu pemain nomor 1 memberikan tamparan tangan ke nomor 3, reaksi nomor 3 membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali Mingyu.

Mereka kembali mengulang permainan itu beberapa kali.

"Siapa rajanya!"

SRET

"Rajanya adalah aku" kata Jun tenang, ia menunjukkan kertasnya yang bergambar mahkota. "wah bagus Jun!" kata ke empatnya senang, Jun tersneyum miring "Bagaimana jika sedikit lebih dalam?" tanya Jun dengan suara rendahnya.

Semuanya terdiam, menunggu perintah apa yang akan Jun berikan. "Nomor 1 dan Nomor 4, silahkan berciuman" kata Jun tenang.

Hwami menutup mulutnya terkejut, Hana yang melihatnya langsung melirik pada kertas di genggaman Hwami "Hwami! Kau nomor 1" seru Hana.

para lelaki berteriak kaget, lalu menatap sekelilingnya penasaran "nomor 4 siapa nomor 4?" tanya Dokyum histeris.

Jun mendekati Mingyu yang terdiam kemudian mengangkat kertas yang Mingyu dapat "nomor 4 Mingyu!" seru Jun.

Hoshi meremas rambutnya iri "Mingyu?! Keberuntungan menjauhi para jomblo!" , Mingyu kembali menatap Jun yang masih memegang tangannya dengan tajam "Kau merencanakannya" desis Mingyu rendah.

"apanya? Berjuang saja,ya!" Jun menepuk pundak Mingyu lalu bergeser menjauh darinya, sedangkan Hwami. Ia sedang tersenyum senang, didukung pula oleh kedua temannya. "Ayo maju! Hwami kau pasti bisa~" kata Hana mendukung.

Hwami menatap malu-malu kepada kedua temannya, pipinya sedikit merona. Perlahan ia mendekati Mingyu yang terdiam ditempatnya "Oh.. apa boleh buat" Hwami menatap Mingyu terpesona, suaranya menjadi lebih rendah dan sedikit berbisik, ia menatap Mingyu lekat-lekat dengan penuh harap.

"kita harus melakukannya kan?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, Hwami kembali mendekati Mingyu. "sebenarnya aku sedikit beruntung mendapatkannya.." Hwami memajukan bibir kecilnya dan menutup kedua matanya, perlahan ia maju mendekati Mingyu.

Mingyu sedikit terkejut menatap Hwami yang berani mendekatinya, dibelakang keduanya Jun tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari tersenyum miring menatap Hwami dan Mingyu.

' _Mingyu, tak ada orang bisa lepas dari naluri, meskipun ini sebuah permainan, keteguhan hatimu bisa runtuh. Sekarang, saatnya terbangun dan bersenang-senang denganku.'_ Jun semakin tersenyum saat wajah Hwami hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi dengan Mingyu. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, Mingyu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi bibir Hwami dan mendorongnya pelan.

Mingyu memasang wajah ramahnya lagi "Maa, aku berhenti"

"Hah?" Hwami menundukkan wajahnya kecewa. Jun panik, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Mingyu "Y-ya! Kau tidak bisa! Kita sudah sejauh ini!"

"benar-benar! HUUU!" para lelaki lain menyoraki Mingyu tidak terima, dengan tenang Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya "maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku keluar. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok seperti ini" Mingyu tetap tersenyum bahkan saat ia berjalan keluar, "semuanya silahkan bersenang-senang" kata Mingyu tetap dengan senyumnya setelah itu ia menutup pintu.

Jun menatap kepergian Mingyu, kaget. "Yah, apaboleh buat Mingyu keluar.." kata Dokyeom lemas.

.

.

.

Mingyu menegak minuman kaleng digenggamannya, matanya menatap hamparan bintar yang terlihat dari lobby penginapan. Ia kembali menegak minuman kalengnya hingga habis, lalu menghela nafas berat sebelum ada suara yang mengintrupsinya

"Mingyu-ya"

Mingyu sedikit terkejut, suara itu sangat dikenalnya. Ia sedikit muak mendengar suara itu, apalagi setelah permainan tadi. Ia semakin muak pada orang itu.

"kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya? Lakukan saja jika kau mau. Itu naluri dari manusia" orang ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Jun? Dengan sedikit emosi, Jun mengatakannya pada Mingyu.

"tidak berguna" desisan dingin jawaban atas pertanyaa Jun tadi membuat Jun kaget, "siapa yang mau diperintah seperti itu? Aku mengikuti kemauanku sendiri. Kalau mau mencari orang sepertimu, cari orang lain saja" Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Jun.

Dengan cepat Jun menahan tangan Mingyu agar tidak pergi "Bukan begitu! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?! Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu!" jelas Jun.

"Keras kepala"

"Apa kau yakin berpikir begitu? Apa kau yakin pendapatmu benar? Oh iya, coba lihat ini!" Jun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Mingyu. "bagaimana? Luar biasa'kan?" Jun meng-scroll ponselnya menunjukkan beberapa nama yeoja dan namja yang ada pada listnya "aku punya 500 alamat e-mail perempuan" sambung Jun bangga.

"lalu?"

"dengan kata lain, aku menikmati hidup 500 kali lebih menyenangkan darimu!"

. . .

Baik Mingyu dan Jun terdiam, Mingyu memejamkan matanya malas. Lalu membukanya kembali dan menatap Jun datar "Tidak, itu perhitungan yang salah"

"ya?"

Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "sebanyak apapun kau mengambil sampah. Hanya sampah yang akan menumpuk" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mingyu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jun yang terkejut dengan perkataannya.

Selang beberapa belas menit Mingyu pergi, Jun mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu bangku yang tadi Mingyu duduki. Pikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan Mingyu tadi.

' _sampah? Perhitunganku salah? Padahal semuanya manis loh'_ jarinya bergerak menggeser foto-foto selca dirinya yang muncul di layar ponselnya ' _tidak mungkin, pasti Mingyu yang aneh'_

"Oh, Junhui?"

Jun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap yeoja yang memanggilnya "Oh, Yuri..."

"sedang apa disini?" tanya Yuri, Jun terdiam beberapa detik.

"ah, aku punya firasat akan bertemu kau disini" jawab Jun sembari tersenyum, Yuri tersipu wajahnya sedikit memerah senang "Hahaha~ lagi-lagi~"

GREP

"Hei..., mau bersamaku sebentar saja? Sekarang aku sedang membutuhkan kenyamanan" Jun berbisik pelan pada telinga Yur tangannya memeluk lembut pinggang Yuri kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya hendak menciumnya. Yuri memalingkan wajahnya menolak ciuman Jun.

"a-ah! gomen, sebenarnya aku baru jadian" kata Yuri malu, Jun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Kau tahu'kan? Kim Songjin kelas 3? Dia menembaku, lalu aku bilang 'oke'jadi aku tak bisa bermain denganmu lagi."

"Ah.. jadi begitu, yah, apa boleh buat" Jun melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Yuri, setelah itu Yuri pamit pergi meninggalkan Jun.

Jun kembali membuka ponselnya, menelusuri list emailnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat perkataan Mingyu ' _sebanyak apapun kau mengambil sampah. Hanya sampah yang akan menumpuk'_ beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi ponsel. Pertanda satu kontak telah dihapus.

.

.

.

Paginya, semua murid berkumpul di lapangan tepat didepan bus terparkir dengan apik, Junghan menatap barisan didepannya dengan teliti. "semua sudah berkumpul kan? Nah, aku mau lapor ke guru dulu, kalian naik bus duluan ya"seru Junghan, setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari kelompoknya ia langsung bergegas menuju Kim saem.

Wonwoo menduduki kursinya dengan sedikit lesu ' _akhirnya pulang, aku bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi—'_ tak sengaja matanya melihat Jun yang sedang berbicara dengan Hana dan Hyojin. ' _jun bersama yeoja lagi.. bagaimana temenan dengan Mingyu? Apa tidak berjalan baik? Yah~ lagian lawannya pangeran sadis. Tidak perlu panik.'_ Wonwoo merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua snack di genggamannya.

Pluk

Suara orang yang hendak duduk disebelah Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kedua snacknya "Junghan-ah! mana yang mau dibuka dulu, keripik kentang atau cokla—" Wonwoo menghentikan perkataannya, setelah bertemu pandang dengan Mingyu.

"Jangan buka keduanya tanganmu nanti kotor" Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada Mingyu "Hah? Mingyu? Kok bisa? Bukankah kau duduk dengan Jun?"

Tiba-tiba Mingyu duduk pada bangku disebelah Wonwoo sembari menyondongkan wajahnya, menatap Wonwoo intens.

"kau merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo menggeleng cepat "tidak, apa sih yang kau bicarakan?". Mingyu tersenyum tipis "yah tidak apa-apasih.." lalu Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonwoo sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

"E-eh! M-mingyu!" Wonwoo sedikit memekik, padahal di bus hanya ada dia dan Mingyu. "berisik, aku mau tidur" Mingyu semakin menyamankan posisinya pada bahu Wonwoo. Tak perduli dengan Wonwoo yang kini mulai merona malu.

"Tapi..., kau tidak suka seperti ini'kan?"

Mingyu mendongakkan wajahnya "Sekarang kau Cuma bantal, diamlah dan tetap tenang" setelahnya, ia kembali menyamankan posisinya.

Wonwoo menangguk "i-i-iya"

Jun yang baru saja menaiki bus, tidak sengaja mendapati Wonwoo yang tersenyum dengan Mingyu yang bersandar di bahunya. Matanya menatap telapak tangannya sendu.

.

.

.

Hari mulai sore, bus-bus juga sudah menurunkan semua siswa-siswi yang menaikinya tepat didepan sekolah dengan selamat. Kim saem yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah berteriak menertibkan murid-muridnya.

"Kelompok yang sudah diabsen boleh bubar!"teriak Kim saem.

Junghan berjalan mendekati anggota kelompoknya "ja! Akan aku absen—eh, kemana tiga orang lainnya?" tanya Junghan pada Mingyo –teman sekelompoknya-

"tidak tahu, mungkin masih dibus" jawab Mingyo cuek. Junghan menutupi wajahnya sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Mingyo.

== sedangkan di dalam bus ==

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!" Mingyu sedikit kesal, dengan cepat ia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar bus.

"s-soalnya kau tidur nyenyak.." jawab Wonwoo jujur, dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia berjalan mengikuti Mingyu.

"aish, dasar jam tidak berguna" kata Mingyu

"t-tadi katanya aku bantal— Eh? Jun?" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jun yang masih duduk di kursinya, "Kita sudah sampai sekolah—"

GREP

Mingyu yang tadi Wonwoo kira sudah lebih dulu turun, kini tengah meletakkan tangannya diatas pucuk kepala Wonwoo "apa yang kaulakukan, alarm jam rusak?"

"alarm jam rusak?!" kata Wonwoo cemberut, Mingyu mengusak pucuk kepala Wonwoo lalu mendorong Wonwoo keluar dengan lembut walaupun Wonwoo tetap menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terdorong "dasar bodoh, cepat keluar"

"tidak usah bilang begitu!" kesal Wonwoo

"jangan menjawabnya"

Jun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu "Tolong jangan bermesraan di depan orang lain" kata Jun pelan

"Heh?" sontak saja Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh pada Jun yang masih duduk, Jun tersenyum sendu pada Wonwoo yang menatapnya polos "aku malu untuk melihatnya"

Wonwoo menatap Jun prihatin "Jun-ya..."

"aku dicampakkan, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku tak menyesal menghapus alamat emailnya. Pada Akhirnya kau benar, Mingyu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kumiliki. Memiliki satu orang yang spesial. Itu sudah cukup, apa menurutmu aku bisa seperti itu?" Jun memejamkan kepalanya lemas, bibirnya masih tersenyum kecil.

Melihat hal itu Mingyu sedikit prihatin dengan Jun, "tentu saja kau bisa" kata Mingyu pelan. Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Jun tertawa pelan "Jinjja? Kau pasti menghiburku. Apa kau punya alasannya?"

Mingyu menatap Jun dengan eskpresi datarnya "karena kau sama denganku"

"jadi begitu, Terimakasih Mingyu. Aku jadi bersemangat! Sekarang aku sudah punya pacar, nanti kita kencan bareng ya!" seru Jun semangat setelah ia keluar dari bus.

"YA! Kalian cepat kesini!" teriak Junghan

Jun berbalik "Oh, Junghan-ah! iyaa aku kesana"

Mingyu memperhatikan Jun yang menjauh, ia tersenyum tipis. Sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Wonwoo-ya, bisa hentikan ekspresi wajahmu itu?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum sendiri.

 _Ada apa?_

.

.

.

 **sebanyak apapun kau mengambil sampah. Hanya sampah yang akan menumpuk**

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **EP 10 Part 1**

 **CUE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wen Junhui!"

Namja berkebangsaan China yang sedang asik membaca buku itu menoleh menatap namja manis bersurai hitam legam sedang menatapnya dengan kesal. "hmm? ada apa Wonwoo-ya? Wajahmu cemberut tuh"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya pada Jun yang tengah tersenyum padanya "Kalian berdua semakin dekat saja nih? Kau tidak sedang ingin merebut hati Mingyu kan?" tanya Wonwoo ketus.

Jun tertawa nyaring mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, "Hahaha! Tentu saja bukan!"

"Kalian berdua jadi bahan gosip tahu!" Wonwoo melirik pada kumpulan yeoja-yeoja yang menatap ke arah mereka. Jun tersenyum pada kumpulan yeoja-yeoja itu "Yah, karena kami populer. Tidak masalah, lagi pula tidak mengganggu—"

BRAK "Ada tahu! soalnya aku juga ingin bermesra..., b-bersama Mingyu!" Wonwoo mengecilkan suaranya pada akhir kalimatnya, wajahnya sedikit merona menahan malu.

Jun menatap Wonwoo bingung "Tapi kau menyuruhku berteman dengan Mingyu..."

"Memang iya sih .., pokoknya tidak adil!"

"Hehehe~ apaan itu~"

BRAK!

Kali ini bukan Wonwoo pelakunya, Wonwoo dan Jun menoleh ke arah sipelaku penggebrakan meja (?) . Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya setelah menghempaskan bukunya diatas meja dengan kasar, kemudian matanya menatap tajam pada Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Berisik sekali" kata Mingyu dingin, "satu kata lagi, akan kuikat kalian dikursi" lanjutnya datar dan dingin, jangan lupakan ekspresi menakutkannya.

.

.

.

SHOT!

Junghan melemparkan bola basketnya ke arah ring dengan malas, kelasnya kini sedang ada pelajaran olahraga dan kebetulan hari ini bab yang disukai Mingyu yaitu basket.

"Hah.. Mingyu pasti kesulitan ya, soalnya punya anjing lain" kata Junghan pada Wonwoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya pada Junghan "Hei! Aku bukan anjingnya, aku pacarnya"

"Kamu itu percaya dengannya atau tidak?"

"Yah, tak apa sih. Mingyu punya teman lain, lagi pula bulan ini banyak hal yang kunantikan!" Wonwoo melempar bola basketnya pada ring. –yah, walaupun tidak masuk.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Junghan bingung, Wonwoo menoleh pada Junghan dengan wajah sedikit memerah "Hehe~ ulang tahunku!" jawabnya pelan.

.

.

 **Bab 10 –Happy Birthday-**

 **Usaha Sia-sia**

.

.

"17 Juli?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang tengah duduk disebelahnya dibangku taman sekolah. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Mingyu makan bersama ditaman.

"tidak ada yang istimewah" lanjut Mingyu datar.

JRENG!

Wonwoo mematung, wajahnya tetap tersenyum normal pada Mingyu. "a-ah, benar juga yaa..hahaha" Wonwoo tertawa lirih, sedetik kemudian ia menatap bekalnya lesu.

"Yah..., sebenarnya itu ulang tahunku.." sambung Wonwoo pelan, Mingyu yang sedari tadi menatap Wonwoo kini menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia kembali memakan nasi kepal buatan Wonwoo dengan santai.

"Ohh, begitu. Baguslah" jawab Mingyu seadanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, tangannya kembali menyumpitkan makanan masuk kedalam mulutnya yang kini tidak lagi berselera. Ia mengunyah makanannya dengan murung. Menyadari hal itu, Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah murung begitu, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tahu kalau kamu tidak beri tahu?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang kini tengah bersandar malas, bibirnya maju karena sedikit kesal "Meski tidak dikasih tahu kalau kamu tahu bisa bikin kejutan'kan?". Mingyu melirikan matanya "Jangan samakan mimpimu denganku"

"Yah.. terus, mau merayakannya, tidak?"tanya Wonwoo penuh harap, ia sedikit menyendukan wajahnya –siapa tau Mingyu jadi kasian-

"males banget"

JEDER!

Wonwoo hampir saja menjatuhkan sumpitnya jika tidak ia genggam dengan erat, Mingyu memejamkan matanya angkuh. "tapi jika kutolah, kamu pasti tambah berisik nantinya"

Bagaikan ditaman berbunga, hati Wonwoo yang layu mekar kembali, matanya berbinar senang, saking senangnya telinga dan ekor anjing virtual Wonwoo keluar.

"JINJJA? JAA~ Kalau begitu, tanggal 17 nanti kita jalan bareng ya?" pinta Wonwoo dengan suara riangnya, Mingyu menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang semakin mendekat karena senangnya. "Iya iyaa"

"seharian penuh kita jalan-kalan, terus makan kue, YAAA?—"

Mingyu membekap mulut Wonwoo dengan tangannya "Terserah, tapi hentikan ocehanmu! Berisik tahu!"

"Woahhh~ aku tak sabar!"

..

"lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo sudah tenang, Wonwoo menoleh bingung.

"ada yang kamu mau kan?" tanya Mingyu ulang, Wonwoo melebarkan matanya saat ia rasa otaknya mulai mengerti dengan pertanyaan Mingyu. "sungguh? Boleh nih? Pelayanan sekali dalam seumur hidup, ya?" seru Wonwoo senang.

Mingyu memutarkan matanya bosan "ah, biar kukasih tahu, jangan bilang 'apapun boleh' soalnya bikin repot"

"e-eh? Um... kalau begitu..., apa ya, hmm..."

"apa?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo berpikir keras, apa yang dia inginkan selama ini. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap Mingyu sambil tersenyum "ah~ cinta..?"

Mingyu terkesiap kaget, matanya melirik tidak percaya pada Wonwoo "a-apa?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap "Kubilang... aku ingin cinta darimu deh!"

"Ha? Jangan bodoh. Dimana aku bisa belinya?—"

TING NONG TING NENG (wes gagal wes== opo iki)

Wonwoo merapihkan bekalnya dengan terburu-buru setelah mendengar bel masuk "Selanjutnya kelas musik! Aku harus cepat!" kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hei!"

"Mingyu jangan telat masuk yaa!" seru Wonwoo sambil berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Dia meminta cinta darimu? Hahaha!" suara tawa Seungcheol menggema diruang tamu apartemen Mingyu.

Sepertinya kebiasaan Seungcheol ke apartemennya saat malam belum juga hilang, tapi Seungcheol tak hanya berdua dengan Mingyu ada pula tamu yang tak diundang.

"Padahal meminta tas lebih baik daripada ini" Mingyu menjawab dengan malas sembari bertopang dagu dimeja ruang tamunya, Seungcheol meminum teh yang disediakan Mingyu "Kau bicara apa? Lucu tahu. Ya'kan Junhui?" tanya Seungcheol meminta pendapat pada namja yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Mingyu.

"Benar tuh. Apalagi saat ini sudah jarang loh yeoja atau namja meminta hal itu" jawab tamu yang tak diundang aka Wen Junhui, seseorang yang sangat Mingyu tak inginkan kedatangannya. Mingyu menatap Jun datar tanpa menanggapi pendapatnya.

"Oh, ada apa, Mingyu? Melihatku penuh gairah begitu..." tanya Jun. Mingyu berdecih malas "Lagi pula, ngapain kau masih disini? Katanya mau pulang setelah berkenalan dengan Seungcheol"

Jun mengibaskan tangannya "ah, niatnya sih begitu, tapi mendengar kisah masa-masa SMP-mu sangat menyenangkan"

"Yah, ternyata Mingyu punya teman se menarik ini!—" sahut Seungcheol sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Jun.

"Dia bukan temanku"

Jun tersenyum "Aku pun begitu! Tidak disangka-sangka Mingyu memiliki teman semenarik dirimu, Seungcheol-ssi!"

"Haha! Panggil saja Seungcheol! Teman Mingyu juga temanku. Makanya aku akan memanggilmu Jun saja ya?" Seungcheol menjentikkan jarinya pada Jun, yang dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar dari Jun.

"Seungcheol-ah!" seru Jun ala drama.

Seungcheol tersenyum ramah pada Jun, kemudian mereka berdua bersalaman dengan dua tangan ( bahasanya belit==) "Salam kenal Jun!"

"sama-sama Seungcheol! Eh— jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjawab permintaan Wonwoo?" Jun langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Mingyu yang asik berpikir.

"Hah? Aku? bagaimana..." Mingyu menegakkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar, tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, dahinya terlihat berkerut menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Dari awal 'cinta' itu apa? Sangat absurd, tidak masuk akal"

Perkataan Mingyu membuat kedua temannya terperangah, mereka menatap Mingyu tidak percaya.

Mingyu kembali menatap kedua temannya "ada apa?"

"Mingyu, kau manusia'kan?!"

"ada apa denganmu, Mingyu?!"

"terus kalau kalian bagaimana?!" sahut Mingyu kesal, Jun menghelas nafas berat "Kau hanya perlu membuatnya bahagia, seperti memujinya" jelas Jun diakhiri dengan kedipan sebelah mata untuk Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengangguk mengiyakan "Kalau aku..., mau mengajaknya makan masakan yang lezat. Seperti daging panggang!"

"tidak, meski begitu, kau butuh restoran dengan pemandangan malam yang indah" kata Jun membenarkan jawaban Seungcheol.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seungcheol, Jun mengangguk "tentu benar!"

Mingyu benar-benar jengah kali ini, ia memutukan untuk beranjak dari duduknya "Aku terkesan kalian bisa melakukannya dengan mudah" kata Mingyu sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruang tamu.

Jun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Mingyu yang berjalan menuju dapur "Oh iya, aku penasaran kenapa kau enggan dengan itu. Kau merasa malu?"

Mingyu membuka kulkasnya lalu mengambil sebotol mineral dingin "Aku tidak malu. Hanya saja aku tidak suka berkata manis dengan orang lain"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?apa kau tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo bahagia satu kalipun?" kali ini Seungcheol yang bertanya, Mingyu menegak air mineralnya kesal "Hal seperti itu, aku tidak mengingatnya."

Seungcheol menunjuk Mingyu dengan kesal karena pemikiran temannya yang tidak normal itu "Tidak! Meski kau tidak sadar, pasti pernah lah" jeda sebentar, Seungcheol sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Mingyu yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau mulai mencari... dan ingin melihatnya lagi, ini lebih dari kata-kata manis ataupun humor. Ini alami, itulah hal yang seperti itu" sambung Seungcheol. Jun menatap Seungcheol takjub "Wahh! Pemikiranmu tinggi sekali. Padahal tidak punya pacar!"

Seungcheol sedikit tertohok sih karena ucapan Jun tapi ia menutupinya dan tersenyum bangga pada Jun "Bukan hanya pacar. Keluarga, teman dan semuanya sama!"

"jadi begitu! Aku terkesan! Hahaha!"

"benarkah?"

"kau menakjubkan Seungcheol!"

"hahaha tidak juga"

Disisi lain, Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari dibelakangnya, setelah mendengar penjelasan Seungcheol, Mingyu memikirkan perkataannya dengan serius.

.

.

"Cinta? Kamu sudah gila, Wonwoo?" Junghan menatap Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk menyapu dengan tidak percaya, mereka tengah mengerjakan tugas piket yang selalu diwajibkan saat pulang sekolah untuk setiap kelas. Kebetulan Wonwoo dan Junghan kedapatan hari yang sama.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada Junghan "Soalnya, ini'kan ulang tahunku. Jadi mungkin saja..."

"mungkin saja.. apa?"

"Meski sekali, aku mau Mingyu mengatakan "Aku suka kamu" langsung..., gitu deh?" jawab Wonwoo polos, Junghan memiringkan kepalanya "dan itu 'cinta'?"

Wonwoo terkekeh menanggapi, "tapi apa Mingyu mau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Junghan penasaran.

"Yah, aku tidak berharap banyak sih. Selama Mingyu melakukannya untukku, itu sudah cukup"

"begitu ya.." Junghan menghela nafas lega, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo mengangguk senang "Um.. ah~ cepat-cepatlah tanggal 17, akupun sudah buat rencana kencan! " harapnya sembari tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar, diluar kelas Mingyu telah menunggu Wonwoo. Ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Junghan dan Wonwoo yang sedang piket, niat awalnya hanyalah menjemput Wonwoo. Tetapi ia berakhir hanya menguping didepan kelasnya.

Wonwoo yang masih belum sadar dengan kedatangan Mingyu, ia tetap memberitahu Junghan rencananya.

"Pertama ke restoran prancis, lalu ke bioskop—"

"S-sebentar, ini ulang tahunmu, tapi buat rencana sendiri?"

"Hah? Ya..., kenapa?"

.

.

Bunyi gemercik air yang keluar dari shower memenuhi ruangan kecil itu, air yang keluar membasahi tubuh pemuda bersurai keabu-abuan, tangannya terulur untuk memutar kran lalu keluar dengan mengenakkan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati kaca yang ada di kamar mandinya, pandangannya menatap tajam pantulan dirinya di cermin, pikirannya kembali melayang saat sore tadi dikelas. Kembali mengingat nada ceria kekasihnya yang menceritakan apa yang diinginkannya untuk hari ulang tahunnya.

' _Meski sekali, aku mau Mingyu mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' langsung...'_

Pemuda bersurai keabuan yang itu mendecih kecil, sudut bibir kanannya terangkat.

"Hah... Cuma itu?" katanya remeh, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya kasar. ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu kembali menatap lekat-lekat pantulannya dicermin.

"a..., A..., suka ..."

Tanpa sadar, tangan terkepal erat, giginya bergelutuk erat.

PRANK!

Tanpa sadar pula, ia memukul kaca dihadapannya dengan tangan kosong. Dahinya berkerut, tangan bergetar. Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu. Selang beberapa detik, ia memegangi kepalanya kesal.

"apa aku begitu bodoh?" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berdiri didepan salah satu toko yang bertempat di salah satu distrik Seoul, ia merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah ia tata dengan rapih.

'Hari ini aku memotong rambutku. Menurut Mingyu gimana ya? Ugh.. aku jadi gugup!'

Ia memperhatikan lagi penampilannya, dengan sweater berlengan panjang berwarna kuning yang sangat cocok untuk tubuh mungilnya kemudian kakinya yang dibalut dengan celana putih panjang lengkap dengan sepatu nike putih kesayangannya.

Wonwoo tampak manis hari ini, tentu saja ia harus tampil maksimal. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia kembali membenahi rambutnya. –tak boleh ada yang kurang tentunya.

Mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, Wonwoo menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu, akhirnya datang.

Mingyu pun tampak tampan walaupun hanya dengan kaus biru polos dilapis dengan jaket tipis berwarna biru tua, lalu kalung berwarna hitam dilehernya dan celana jeans biru tua.

"Mingyu! Selamat pagi! Tidak biasanya kau datang tepat waktu!" Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Mingyu.

"hanya kadang-kadang" jawab Mingyu acuh.

'baiknyaa! Mungkin karena ulang tahunku' Wonwoo membatin senang, senyum manisnya masih menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit merona malu.

"kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk canggung "Y-ya, soalnya cuaca semakin panas, dan karena aku sudah 17 tahun, jadi... menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mereka berjalan beriringan tetapi dengan cuek Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah "Oh. Benar juga..., bagus kok?"

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, ia menatap Mingyu yang tak melihat kearahnya. Dalam hati ia berteriak senang, siapa yang tidak senang dipuji kekasih?

"tapi yang dulu juga bagus..."

Tap

"he?" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Mingyu yang tidak peduli terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terpaku bingung dengan jawaban Mingyu.

'Terus..., mana yang dipilih?'

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Wonwoo yang tertinggal dibelakangnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku celanannya terkepal erat, jangan lupakan giginya yang bergelutuk kesal.

.

.

Wonwoo mengarahkan ponselnya untuk mendapatkan _side_ foto yang bagus, ia tersenyum melihat objek yang menggugah seleranya.

Ia beberapa kali menekan ikon potret untuk mendapatkan gambar yang baik, Mingyu yang sedikit jengah melihatnya memilih menopangkan dagu sembari menunggu.

"Ya. Mau sampai kapan kau memotretnya, lebih baik kau makan" tegur Mingyu. Wonwoo yang ditegur hanya tersenyum, tangannya masih sibuk mengarahkan ponselnya "untuk kenang-kenangan, sesampainya dirumah. Aku akan menyimpannya. Apa kau juga mau?"

"tidak perlu" jawab Mingyu seadanya.

Ditengah-tengah kegiatan mengatur fokus ponselnya, tiba-tiba Wonwoo melihat kotak biru berpita merah yang tengah disodorkan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap ke arah Mingyu.

"Ini" Kata Mingyu singkat, mata Wonwoo memperhatikan kotak yang disodorkan Mingyu teliti. Walaupun kecil, Wonwoo tidak bisa memastikan apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Ini, hadiahnya" ulang Mingyu, detik itu juga Wonwoo tersenyum cerah.

"Hah? Kau tidak bohong kan Mingyu? Aku senang! Boleh kubuka?" Wonwoo mengambilnya dari genggaman Mingyu lalu membukanya dengan cepat. keasikan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo datar.

"Kamu sudah membukanya"

Wonwoo kembali sibuk dengan kado kecilnya, matanya berbinar menatap gelang yang diberikan Mingyu. Gelang hitam dengan bandul motif anjing yang sangat manis, yah walaupun masih bermotif seperti itu. Ehem.

"Wahh! Manisnya, apa kau yang memilihnya sendiri?" tanya Wonwoo, ia segera meneliti gelang itu baik-baik.

Mingyu berdehem pelan lalu mengangguk "hanya memilihnya asal" –yah walaupun semalam ia bahkan tidak tidur untuk membrowsing hadiah untuk Wonwoo.

Saat itu juga Wonwoo memakai gelang itu lalu menatap Mingyu "Kalung dan gelang ini, sekarang jadi dua hadiah darimu ya. Aku harap bisa dapat banyak lagi darimu. Natal ini, ulang tahun selanjutnya, juga masa depan..." kata Wonwoo senang, bibirnya kembali tersenyum hingga membuat kerutan di sekitar hidungnya.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, dagunya masih bertopang nyaman pada tangan kirinya, bibirnya sedikit terangkat setelah mendengar harapan dari kekasih polosnya.

"Artinya, kau ingin aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untukmu?"

"Hah?! Tidak, tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Panik Wonwoo, ia mengibaskan tangannya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu. Setelahnya ia mencibir pelan "Aih.. padahal sudah tau" –mungkin kodemu kurang keras Wonu-yaa

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, ia memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sekarang tengah mengutak-atik gelang pemberiannya.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Mingyu

"Hm? Apa?" Wonwoo melepaskan pandangannya pada gelang pemberian Mingyu, lalu hampir saja jantungnya lepas karena ia mendapati Mingyu yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tubuh sedikit mencondong kearahnya.

"M-mingyu-ya"

Wajah Wonwoo kini memerah, matanya balik menatap Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu bibirnya sedikit bergetar, ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat.

"a...aku..a—" Mingyu berhenti sejenak, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "a...aku—Aku mau cari udara segar dulu" ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Wonwoo.

"e-eh?" Wonwoo membeo, pikirannya kacau. Tangannya sedikit begetar, lalu ia mengangguk. "ya. Silahkan.." setelah itu, Mingyu pergi keluar dari restaurant.

'AKU MALU SEKALI! WAJAHNYA MENDEKAT! Ada apa ya tadi?' Wonwoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat Mingyu pergi meninggalkannya. Pipinya memerah, bahkan sampai ketelinganya. –ia malu setengah mati rupanya.

.

Diluar, Mingyu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada salah satu dinding. Tangannya kembali terkepal erat, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sial" umpatnya.

.

.

.

Tebece atuh qaqa!

Halo, Lio disini.

Maaf ya, baru update. Wifi dirumah rusak, jadi Lio ga bisa on. Kebetulan juga Lio abis sakit u,u parah lah sampe ngaret gini, maafin Lio ya.

Nanti kalau Wifi udah sembuh/? Lio bakal update beruntun. Jadi sekalian langsung selesein ini terus bikin oneshoot.

Mohon maaf buat yang nungguin ini u,u Lio jadi ngerasa ngephpin kalian. Padahal Lio ga ada maksud gitu ;-; seriusan.

Makasih juga buat yang setia ngebaca WBBP, ILY yaaa *jubjub.

Untuk review nanti Lio balesin satu-satu di chap depan. Annyeong!


	21. Chapter 20

Remake : Wolf Boy-Black Prince!

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Seventeen's members.

 **Jeon Wonwoo berbohong kepada teman-temannya tentang memiliki pacar dengan menunjukkan gambar seorang namja tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah teman sesama sekolahnya yaitu Kim Mingyu, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Namun, Mingyu yang memberikan kesan namja baik-menawan ternyata menjadi seorang namja super sadis dan menggunakan alasannya untuk memeras Wonwoo dan memperlakukannya seperti anjingnya.**

 **CUE!**

"Hahahaha! Lucu sekali! Seperti versi mininya Mingyu!" Jun membolak-balikkan beberapa lembar foto tebal yang ada digenggamannya. Pada foto itu menunjukkan beberapa foto masa kecil Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang membuat Jun merasa gemas sendiri.

Seungcheol tertawa sembari menyeruput _ice lemon tea_ nya "Ya'kan? Banyak yang bilang 'aku tidak pernah lihat bocah sejutek ini'"

"meski kecil tapi sangat lucu ya!" jari-jari Jun terus membuka satu persatu lembaran foto itu, tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat salah satu foto itu dnegan cepat "ah! boleh minta yang ini?" tanya Jun.

Seungcheol menghentikan hisapannya pada minuman favoritnya, alisnya berkerut menjadi satu dengan bingung "sebenarnya tak apa sih..., tapi untuk apa?"

Namja china itu tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam "kalau aku memancingnya dengan ini, bagaimana ya reaksinya?"

"a-ah bisa gawat itu..."

Jun menopang dagunya pada tangan kirinya sembari memandangi foto masa kecil Mingyu yang ada ditangan kanannya "sepertinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang berkencan ya?" ucap Jun berangan-angan.

Dengan santai Seungcheol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya "semoga saja berjalan baik" doanya jujur, Jun tersenyum tipis menanggapi Seungcheol yang mulai terlihat malas "yah, siapa tau? Soalnya dia tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri."

Kedua tangan Seungcheol kini terlipat didepan dada, ia tidak lagi menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan yang Jun katakan, sahabatnya itu memang tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri.

"ya. Terlalu sombong membuatnya gengsi"

Jun mengangguk "kau benar Seungcheol-ah"

BRAK!

Baik Jun maupun para pelanggan yang berada disekitar mereka terlonjak kaget karena gebrakkan dimeja yang bertuliskan nomor 21, semua mata menatap pada pelaku penggebrakkan yang kini tengah menatap namja china sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Ja! Baiklah! Waktunya telepati! 'berjuanglah, Mingyu!'"

"HAHA! Sepertinya asik! Mau dicoba?"

Seungcheol menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada membuat posisi seperti orang yang sedang berdoa, diikuti pula dengan Jun yang terlihat senang.

"Mingyu! Semangat! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! GAMBARE!" teriak Seungcheol.

"Mingyu-ah! Fighting!" sahut Jun tak kalah nyaring.

.

Seolah dapat mendengar teriakkan sahabatnya, wajah Mingyu kini menjadi muram. Kedua tangannya menyelinap dengan apik di saku celanannya, matanya menatap muram pada jalanan didepannya. Seolah melupakkan Wonwoo yang kini berjalan disebelahnya sembari menatapnya heran.

"ada apa, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo pelan

Mingyu menggeleng pelan "tidak, rasanya ada yang janggal dari diriku" jawabnya singkat. Wonwoo sedikit melebarkan matanya "oh? Mungkin sakit perut? Mau beli obat dulu?" tawarnya khawatir.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Mingyu cepat, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Kedua mata Wonwoo tetap menatap Mingyu cemas, sedangkan Mingyu yang merasa ditatap melirik sedikit kearah Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Wonwoo, mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi hingga bibir pink milik Wonwoo.

PLAK!

"jangan menatapku!" Mingyu hampir menampar wajah Wonwoo, jika saja ia terlalu keras menapak wajah Wonwoo—menempelkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Wonwoo sembari mendorongnya menjauh.

"Yahh! Kenapaa?" Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena ulah Mingyu yang kini berlalu dari hadapannya. "wajahmu menjengkelkan tahu" jawab Mingyu cuek.

"kau mau nonton film'kan? Ayo cepat sebelum penuh" lanjut Mingyu seolah memberikan perintah pada Wonwoo yang kini terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.

Wonwoo mengamati deretan jadwal yang di tunjukkan oleh pihak bioskop menggunakan TV besar. Wajahnya berubah muram setelah melihat jam-jam yang terpampang dihadapannya.

"sepertinya kita telat satu jam, film yang ingin kulihat sudah dimulai..." Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya melirik ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri disebelah kirinya.

"apa-apaan? Selanjutnya mulai jam berapa?"

"satu setengah jam lagi..."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat "apa tidak ada yang lain?"

Wonwoo memperhatikan rentetan judul-judul dihadapannya dengan serius, ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya. "kalau sekarang um... yang akan mulai hanya itu..." kedua matanya menatap banner besar yang menunjukkan namja dan yeoja yang menyatukan dahi mereka berdua sembari tersenyum senang dengan latar sunset dibelakangnya, film itu berjudul 'bersamamu'.

' _EH? ITU CERITA CINTA SERIUS? Aku sih sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi..._ ' "Mingyu, kau tidak tertarik untuk menontonnya kan? Sepertinya kita tunggu saja selanjutnya? Aku mau beli tiketnya dulu, sambil menunggu kita jalan-jalan dulu—"

"tidak, ayo kita menontonnya" potong Mingyu cepat.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya yang sipit dengan tidak percaya "hah? Kamu mau menontonnya?" tanya Wonwoo meyakinkan namja tiang dihadapannya, Mingyu mengangguk sekilas kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan uang beberapa Won kemudian memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

"ayo, kita beli tiketnya"

Wonwoo menerima uang yang diberikan Mingyu, matanya tetap menatap Mingyu heran "apa kamu yakin? Ini kisah cinta ..."

"terserah aku mau nonton film apapun. Ada masalah?" geram Mingyu sembari menatap tajam Wonwoo yang kini bersungut karena tatapannya. "ti-tidak..." cicit Wonwoo.

.

" **AGH! Aku tidak tahu! padahal hanya 3 kata, tapi sangat sulit diucapkan... sial!"**

" **itu benar! Kau tidak bisa mengucapkannya, karena kau pengecut, tidak berani, tidak punya nyali dan namja tidak berguna!"**

Mingyu mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat, telinganya mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan kedua tokoh yang sedang berinteraksi dihadapannya, terlihat jelas pasangan itu sedang bertengkar dipantai. Mingyu menggertukkan giginya saat yeoja yang ada dilayar besar dihadapannya itu menujuk ke arah namja yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapan yeoja itu.

" **T-tidak! Aku..., aku..!"**

" **Kalau begitu katakan! Sekarang juga!"**

Setelahnya Mingyu hanya memejamkan matanya sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mendengar teriakkan frustasi dari tokoh namja yang berusaha mengucapkan 3 kata yang sulit diucapkan.

.

"Wuah, film tadi menyenangkan, ya?" Wonwoo menatap beberapa souvenir tentang film yang tadi ia tonton didepannya, terlihat beberapa poster serta gantungan kunci ada dietalase dihadapannya.

Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya "masa? Kalau aku tidak nyaman sama sekali" jawab Mingyu jujur.

"oh, mau beli posternya tidak ya?" Wonwoo mengangkat poster yang berukuran 30x20 digenggamannya.

"film tadi jelek sekali ya?" – "benar sekali, apalagi laki-lakinya. Kalau laki-laki tulen pasti tidak begitu, ya?" – "iya ya! Laki-laki begitu terlalu dimanja pasangannya" – "syukurlah pacarku tidak begitu!"

Obrolan dua yeoja yang lewat dibelakang Mingyu membuat emosinya sedikit tersulut, alisnya berkerut tidak suka. Wonwoo yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan sekitarnya hanya sibuk mencari-cari souvenir untuknya.

"Hei! Mingyu, lihat! Lihat foto ini" Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu senang, di kedua tangannya ada foto 5x5. Disatu foto ada wajah perempuan yang menghadap kekanan, sedangkan disatunya lagi ada wajah laki-laki yang menghadap kekiri. Jika digabungkan maka kedua foto tersebut akan terlihat seperti berhadapan.

GRAB!

Wonwoo reflek menjatuhkan foto yang ada ditangan kanannya karena genggaman tiba-tiba yang Mingyu berikan "eh! Ada apa?"

Kedua orbs coklat tua milik Mingyu menatap tajam tepat pada kedua orbs hitam milik Wonwoo, membuat namja yang berstatus _bottom_ sedikit malu. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan, Mingyu tetap diam sembari menatap Wonwoo yang kini sedikit resah karena tatapan tajamnya.

"m-mingyu, ada apa?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tersadar dari lamunannya "tidak ada! Tidak ada!" tangannya segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kanan Wonwoo kemudian menepuk surai hitam legam milik Wonwoo "dirambutmu ada kotoran tadi"

"ma-makasih..."

"sama-sama" jawab Mingyu malas

Setelahnya Mingyu berjalan mendahului Wonwoo yang sedang mengusak rambut hitamnya guna menyingkirkan kotoran yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu. Melihat Mingyu berjalan menjauhinya, Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya. Mata hitamnya menatap bingung punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh "ada apa dengan Mingyu?" lirih Wonwoo heran.

.

Hari semakin siang, semakin banyak pula orang yang berlalu lalang untuk membeli keperluan masing-masing atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Setelah menonton, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membeli creepes yang dijual di salah satu kedai kecil tak jauh dari bioskop.

"Silahkan, terimakasih sudah menunggu" pegawai itu memberikan creepes coklat keju pada Wonwoo yang langsung tersenyum senang setelah melihat creepesnya matang "terimakasih!"

Wonwoo buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Mingyu yang sedang duduk ditaman dengan posisi tangan dilipat didepan dada dan juga mata yang terpejam.

"maaf menunggu!" Wonwoo langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Mingyu "kau mau creepes juga?" tawar Wonwoo _innocent,_ dan tentu saja dijawab dengan tolakan dingin Mingyu "sudah kubilang aku tidak suka manis"

Wonwoo menyodorkan creepesnya pada Mingyu "satu gigitan tak apa,

Kan? Katakan ah!"

Mingyu menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo dengan kesal "sudah kubilang tidak suka—"

"ahhhh~ bermesra-mesraan" tiba-tiba saja anak perempuan yang masih berkisar antara 5 atau 6 tahun mendatangi keduanya sembari menjilat eskrim stroberi.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil "ei.. terlihat begitu ya? terimakasih!"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya was-was, matanya melirik pada Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis pada yeoja kecil didepannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo "Hei, jangan asal bicara dengan anak kecil" bisik Mingyu.

"apa oppa berpacaran? oppadeul lagi kencan?" tanya yeoja kecil itu polos, lidah kecilnya masih menjilati ice cream stroberinya yang diberi topping messes coklat itu.

Wonwoo mengangguk "iya.. kami sedang berkencan"

"ehhh~" yeoja kecil itu menatap Mingyu takjub, sedangkan yang ditatap malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "ah siapa namamu manis?" tanya Wonwoo gemas.

Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum manis "Seowoo, Baek Seowoo" jawabnya dengan suara imut anak kecil yang khas. "oppa sangat keren" sambung Seowoo cepat, Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu yang tidak peduli dengan dirinya dan Seowoo "hah? Yah. Keren, kan?" tanya Wonwoo bangga.

Seowoo mengangguk kecill "makanya oppa menyukainya?"

"Hah?"

"eomma bilang 'laki-laki hidup dengan penampilannya'" jawab Seowoo polos, sampai terlalu polosnya hingga kedua namja yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih itu terdiam kelu.

Wonwoo tersenyum paksa, sebenarnya ia memakluminya sih karena Seowoo masih sangat kecil tentu ia belum mengerti dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya. "Tidak, bukan begitu saja. Meski oppa ini sangat sadis, tapi sebenarnya—"

DUK!

Wonwoo terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya karena tangan kiri Mingyu dengan ringan mengayun dikepalanya "Hentikan. Bicara apa kamu sama anak kecil, bodoh?"

Seowoo kembali menjilati eskrimnya sembari menatap keduanya "kalau oppa?" tanyanya pada Mingyu. Namja tan itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Seowoo yang berada didepannya dengan bingung "apa oppa menyukainya?" tanya Seowoo lagi.

Mingyu terdiam, matanya sedikit melebar karena kaget. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Mingyu, Seowoo mengerutkan dahinya membuat ekspresi orang yang sedang curiga "apa oppa tidak menyukainya? Apa oppa orang jahat?"

Wonwoo tertawa karena pertanyaan Seowoo yang terkesan sangat polos "haha! Kamu ditanyain tuh! Ayo apa jawabanmu?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran, dan lagi-lagi Mingyu terdiam.

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa detik, membuat Wonwoo semakin dilanda penasaran atas jawaban Mingyu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Wonwoo tajam dengan ekspresi cukup membuat Wonwoo ketakutan dan Seowoo yang berdiri didepan mereka juga melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"aku—"

"HUEEE! MIANHAEYO HUEE! " tangisan Seowoo membuat Mingyu bungkam, yeoja kecil itu menangis keras hingga wajahnya memerah.

Wonwoo yang melihat Seowoo menangis langsung cemas "Hei, jangan menangis! Kau tidak melakukan hal buruk kok" kata Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan Seowoo.

Seowoo menggeleng takut "tapi wajahnya mengerikan! Huee!", Wonwoo meletakkan creepesnya kemudian mengelus surai Seowoo lembut "anio! Tenang saja! Wajahnya memang seperti itu!" kata Wonwoo lagi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pekikan yeoja yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Seowoo-ya! kemana saja kamu?" suara yeoja itu membuat ketiganya menoleh, Seowoo yang masih menangis langsung membalikkan tubuhnya pada yeoja yang tadi berlari.

"Eommaa!" teriak Seowoo, yeoja yang dikatakan sebagai eommanya itu langsung memeluk anaknya yang sedang menangis "sudah eomma katakan jangan jauh-jauh" kata eommanya kesal, yeoja kecil itu langsung memeluk eommanya erat sembari menunjuk ke arah Mingyu "Oppa itu menakutkan! Huee"

Wonwoo tersentak pelan dan langsung berdiri saat Seowoo mengatakan Mingyu menakutkan "Um.. jeosonghamnida, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kata Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan.

.

"anak kecil tadi kamu apakan hah? Dia masih sangat polos" gerutu Wonwoo, ia masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Untung saja eomma Seowoo mengerti dan langsung memaafkan mereka karena telah membuat Seowoo menangis.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawabnya datar, Wonwoo mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Keduanya kini kembali berjalan menyusuri beberapa toko yang berada disekitar distrik ini, Mingyu melirik sekilas pada Wonwoo yang berada disisi kirinya "jadi? Selanjutnya mau kemana?"

"hah? Kemana?"

"kamu membuat rencana'kan? Seharian penuh kita akan bersama,kan?" pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali mengingat permintaannya saat ia dan Mingyu berada ditaman sekolah saat istirahat. Permintaannya untuk hari ulang tahunnya.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mengingat itu, Mingyu berbalik menatap Wonwoo yang beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa? ayo jalan!" ajak Mingyu, Wonwoo terkesiap kecil lalu tersenyum manis "ayo!" balasnya senang.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman yang tak jauh dari distrik, sesekali Mingyu memfotokan Wonwoo yang ingin berfoto dengan beberapa pemandangan yang sangat jarang ia temukan. Tak lupa pula mereka membeli beberapa camilan sembari berjalan-jalan di bazar yang sedang diadakan di dekat sungai Han, mereka juga mengunjungi game station dan photobook –walau pada akhirnya hanya Wonwoo yang berfoto disana.

.

Tak terasa hari mulai malam, lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala membuat pemandangan disekitar sungai Han semakin indah. Kini Wonwoo dan Mingyu memilih untuk menaiki _Cruise_ , mereka berkeliling menyusuri Sungai Han.

"Indahnya!" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus menyapa wajahnya, pemandangan cantik yang dapat dilihat dari kapal ini benar-benar membuat Wonwoo takjub.

"ini pertama kalinya aku naik kapal seperti ini! Ternyata jalannya cepat juga, ya?" gurau Wonwoo sembari melemparkan senyum khasnya pada Mingyu yang terlihat fokus pada pemandangan didepannya.

Semilir angin membawa anakan rambut Mingyu bergerak, membuat wajah Mingyu yang murung terlihat jelas oleh Wonwoo yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lekat "Mingyu, ada apa?" tanya namja emo itu khawatir, Mingyu terlonjak pelan "hah? Tidak ada" Mingyu menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya yang bertatakan pagar kapal.

"kau tak apa? Apa kau mabuk laut?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, ia cukup khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Mingyu yang begitu drastis seharian ini.

"Tidak. Diam saja dan lanjutkan ocehanmu" ucap Mingyu kesal, Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung "hah? Diam saja dan lanjutkan ocehanmu?" Wonwoo bergumam, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perkataan Mingyu namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengganggu namja tampan disebelahnya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota yang nampak disebrang sungai Han.

"ini sangat indah ya? anginnya juga segar!"

Mingyu menolehkan pandangannya setelah mendengar gumam-an polos Wonwoo, matanya terbuka sedikit lebar saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sangat manis karena senang. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya yang semula menopang dagunya kini memegang erat besi pagar kapal dengan erat.

Dengan cepat Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Mingyu

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping memandangan Mingyu dengan penuh tanya. Menunggu Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk "ada apa?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo intens, sedikit gugup rupanya hingga bulir-bulir keringat terlihat di pelipisnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Wonwoo memerah karena tatapan intens Mingyu.

Namja bertaring itu mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan "aku su..." perkataannya terputus, Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya namun dua detik kemudian ia mendongak dan kembali menatap Wonwoo namun dengan ekspresi kakunya.

"aku suka kepalamu!"

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya bingung "Hah? Rambutku? Ah! syukurlah, aku pikir kau terganggu" kata Wonwoo sembari mengusap rambutnya "Mingyu-ah, hari ini kau bertindak agak aneh. Ah, jangan-jangan kau ingin mengatakannya dari tadi? Begitu ya! ternyata begitu..." tebak Wonwoo senang hingga hidungnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit.

Mingyu membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya murung saat Wonwoo mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

—semangat Kim Mingyu!

.

Kini hari sudah benar-benar gelap, sudah waktunya untuk pasangan ini pulang. Wonwoo tersenyum pada Mingyu yang kini berdiri didepannya "terimakasih sudah mengantarku"

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti" pamit Mingyu datar, kemudian ia berbalik dengan cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Um, tunggu!" Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya saat Mingyu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearahnya. "kau tahu.., saat ulang tahun aku hanya berpikir mendapatkan kue dan hadiah. Tapi, menghabiskan waktu d-denganmu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa hari ini paling istimewa, sampai sekarang aku masih merasa senang. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir 'aku tidak mau ini berakhir' atau 'aku sangat senang'" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ah, terima kasih! Aku menyukaimu!" Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat mengatakannya, bibir pinknya melengkung begitupula dengan kerutan dihidungnya yang kentara dan matanya yang menyipit.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat Wonwoo mengatakan suka padanya. Mingyu berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Wonwoo setelahnya ia menarik pinggang Wonwoo kencang sehinggan badan Wonwoo limbung kedepan dan jatuh ke pelukannya.

Wonwoo terkejut, matanya melebar karena kaget. Wajahnya kini merona hebat karena perbuatan Mingyu, "a-apa?" tanya Wonwoo gugup.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya "Bodoh. Kamu mau ditabrak ya?" kata Mingyu dengan nada datarnya namun kali ini suaranya terdengar rendah.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil ferarri melaju kencang melewati mereka berdua, saat mobil itu melewati mereka Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya dan membicarakan sesuatu. Wonwoo dapat melihat pergerakkan bibir Mingyu namun tidak dapat mendengarnya karena suara mesin mobil yang cukup dekat jadi terdengar keras sehingga suara Mingyu tak dapat terdengar sama sekali olehnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia berusaha memahami kondisi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tangannya mendorong pelan dada Mingyu menjauh dari tubuhnya "M-mingyu, tadi—UGH!"

Tolong biarkan Wonwoo berbicara terlebih dahulu Kim Mingyu!

Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan perkataannya dan terlepas dari pelukkan Mingyu, kini namja tampan itu menarik tubuhnya semakin erat pada tubuh berototnya dan kini dengan bantuan tangan kanannya yang berada dibelakang kepalanya membuat Wonwoo kini benar-benar memeluk namja tampan itu erat.

"Hei, M-mingyu! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Hei!" Wonwoo memberontak dipelukkan Mingyu, namun apa daya karena tenaga Mingyu yang kuat tak sebanding dengan tenaga Wonwoo.

"berisik" kesal Mingyu namun tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali.

Wonwoo mengerang " tapi ini sakit! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" pekik Wonwoo

"diam dulu sampai aku mengatakannya" perkataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terdiam, walaupun nafasnya sedikit sesak ia memilih diam untuk mendengarkan namja jangkung dihadapannya.

' _soalnya.., ini pertama kalinya... kau memelukku'_ Wonwoo meremat baju yang dikenakan Mingyu gugup, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Mingyu yang terasa nyaman untuknya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Mingyu yang tidak beraturan.

' _ini ulang tahun paling berkenang untukku'_

Mingyu mengelus surai hitam kelam Wonwoo lembut

" **terimakasih Mingyu, aku juga menyukaimu"**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC LAH== masih ada dua episode, pilih lanjut atau tidak?**

 **Maaf ya sebulan lebih Lio ga update, karena Lio lagi UKK.**

 **Belajar mati-matian, eh banyak yang ga lulus huhuhu;-;**

 **Bodo amat ah! kkk~**

 **Terimakasih buat pada readers deul yang masih setia baca ini ff walaupun mulai ga jelas karena makin kesini makin susah juga animenya buat di remake jadi tulisan.**

 **Pasti pada gemes ya sama Mingyu kenapa ga bilang SUKA ke Wonwoo?**

 **Sama saya juga gemes**

 **Mingyu emang demennya minta dihambur lol**

 **Makasih juga buat Ka Ara (Ara94) yang sempet2nya bikin hestek**

 **#StillWaitingWBBP**

 **Ngakak xD**

 **Sekian**

 **Ntar setelah selesai tugas**

 **Lio update egen**

 **Annyeong**

 **Ini 3000 words**

 **Tepar capek**

 **Hue**


End file.
